Summer's Heat
by T.O. Cole
Summary: Sokka and Toph agree to go on an undercover mission for Zuko. But with danger lurking at every turn, this time the dynamic duo may have bitten off more than they can chew.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

OoOoOoO

_**Summer's Heat: Part One**_

OoOoOoO

It was a very serious waterbender that dragged Sokka and Toph into an empty room, one hot summer day.

"Listen, you two, and I mean it," said Katara.

The seventh anniversary of the end of the Hundred Year War was fast approaching, and the Fire Lord was planning a summer festival and banquet to mark the occasion. Many world leaders were expected to attend, but the festival itself was open to any and all who wished to travel to the Fire Nation capital. It promised to be one of the biggest celebrations of the year, and a time for dignitaries from each of the three nations to meet and greet and make plans for the future.

Both Sokka and Toph were looking forward to the party, not for the inevitable long, and most likely very boring, meetings and "ass-kissing," as Toph so eloquently put it, but to the good food, drinks, fun games, and the million and one chances they would have to find some mischief.

There was just one problem. Katara was keeping a very close eye on the pair for just that reason.

She cornered them when the banquet was first announced, and would not let them leave the room until she said her peace.

"You two will behave. We will _not_ have a repeat of the first anniversary," she said, glaring at them both.

"What happened then? I forget," said Sokka. At her incredulous look, he shrugged. "What? It was four years ago. We've done a lot more stuff since then."

Katara sighed and crossed her arms. "You spiked the punch with cactus juice. Everyone, except for you two, was high for the rest of the night!"

Toph and Sokka giggled. "Yeah… That was classic…" said Toph, with a fond smile.

Sokka nodded. "I know!" he said, through his laughs. He wiped away an imaginary tear. "Remember when Lord Kai started hitting on that potted plant? That was perfect! And don't get me started on Zuko! Hah! He-He and Mai almost did it on--!"

"You see! _This_ is what I mean!" Katara flung up her arms. "You two are nothing but trouble when it comes to these sorts of things. You've pulled off some stupid prank every year and at every social gathering we have attended. And it's been even _worse_ ever since you two decided you _liked_ each other. You need to learn there is… _Will you listen to me_!?"

The mischievous pair had been sharing a deep kiss. Katara's screech was more than enough to tear them apart. They both jolted, flushing, and stood up at attention. Katara's eyes smoldered.

"And, honestly we have all had enough," she said. She spoke slowly in an attempt to reign in her temper. "You will _not_ ruin another important meeting or party!"

Sokka brought his hands together and glanced up at his very scary younger sister. He spared a tiny, crooked smile. "Now, now, Katara… Consider this. Would you say _ruin_ or, as we like to think, made…"

"Better? Exciting? Memorable?" put in Toph, helpfully.

"Exactly!" said Sokka. "We made it a memorable experience for everyone! Instead of yelling at us, you should be thanking us." When Katara's glare did not even flicker, he wilted. "Maybe?" he whispered. "Just a little?"

Katara would have none of it. She warned them that if they put one toe out of line, she would make them pay the price. She did not say exactly what she would put them through, but it sounded menacing enough, and even Toph was hesitant to plan a prank of the century.

Not that they would have had a chance to make plans for said greatest prank of the century. Katara kept them busy with chores and preparations for the celebration, and most of that work involved Sokka and Toph being separated for hours at a time. When they were together, they could both sense Katara watching them from somewhere close by.

"It's creepy!" said Sokka, as they huddled over their soup. They both passed innocent grins to the watchful waterbender, who smiled eerily at them from a nearby table. Aang, sitting next to her, looked positively terrified. "She's, like, _everywhere_! My own sister_--My precious, baby sister!_-- is _stalking_ us! Every time I turn around a corner, she's already there! And she's always smiling…"

"You think that's bad? I woke up this morning, and she was sitting right there beside me." Toph grumped and slurped some of her soup. "Forget Azula and the Loser Lord. Your sister is the crazy one!"

"I know. And it's getting- Oh, sweet spirits, she's coming! She's coming! Act natural!"

"Hey, Sokka, Toph," said Katara, sweetly. It was much too sweet to be real. "Are you busy? There's a lot of work to be done today, and I promised the foreman we'd help him out. Toph, I need you to work on the wall mural with the other artists."

"Katara, do I look even remotely artistic to you?"

She was ignored, of course.

"Sokka, banners. Hang some the rest of the banners, as well as some of the streamers. And make sure they're straight, and not _backwards_ like yesterday. I will be checking up with you two later, okay?"

That meant she would be looking over their work, and if it was not done right Katara would take it as mischief making that needed correcting. And _immediately_ corrected, too.

Toph scowled, Sokka paled, Katara smiled, and the two rushed off to get their respective jobs completed before she ever had a chance to check up on them.

This way of life continued for two days. The dynamic duo was not so dynamic, thanks to Katara's constant disciplinary action. They helped prepare for the upcoming celebrations or were confined to their rooms, and little else. They could expect not help from Aang or Zuko either, as both of the young men were scared stiff of Katara--"Pussies," muttered Toph, to which Sokka could only nod sagely--, and Mai, Ty Lee, and Suki would only laugh at their predicament.

Even their late night rendezvous, a special time they reserved for themselves, was impossible thanks to the suspicious hovering of servants outside the door day in and day out. Katara did not even trust them enough to have that bit of time to themselves.

Which was probably wise of her, but it was still annoying and upsetting.

It was a boring, controlled, monotonous life, and it drove both of them, so used to winging it and having lots and lots of fun, close to crazy.

So they were both surprised when Zuko personally called them to the War Room for a private meeting. Their mother hen, a constant for the past few days, was nowhere to be seen as a couple of servants led them to the chamber. They were shown in.

OoOoOoO

The War Room was strangely empty and desolate without the flames surrounding the Fire Lord's seat. It looked more like a forgotten hall than a space devoted to making wartime strategies. Everything, from the walls to the large map at the center of the space, was shrouded in shadow. It was quiet.

Zuko was there, waiting on them, but, much to their surprise, he was not alone. A woman stood beside the Fire Lord. Sokka, not recognizing her at all, took in her appearance. He could not help himself. He liked trying to pick someone out through small details.

She looked the same age as Sokka himself, but it was hard to tell with the way she looked. Her ratty, tattered attire was no more obvious than when compared to the fine robes of crimson and gold Zuko wore. Her face might once have been beautiful, but at some point in her life she had been burned. The scarring was not nearly as terrible as Zuko's, but her face was misshapen, and it hid what she might once have been. Sokka noted her well-muscled, almost broad, arms and rough hands. Her dark hair, black as Toph's, was pulled back into a topknot, but various loose strands framed her face.

_Hmmm…She might be a blacksmith or something like that, with arms and hands like those_, thought Sokka. _She's probably pretty strong. _He would hate to be on the wrong end of her arms. That was for sure.

Zuko smiled and nodded at both him and Toph. The woman barely inclined her head in a silent greeting.

"I'm glad you two were able to get away for a few moments," said Zuko.

"I'm willing to bet not on our own. Did you distract Sweetness?" asked Toph.

The Fire Lord smiled and said, "I might have had something to do with that, yes. But it is a good thing, because if she _was_ here, I know Katara would never let you hear me out."

Sokka scowled. "Shit. I know that look! Zuko, buddy, don't tell me. Please, just don't say it."

"I have a favor to ask of you. Both of you."

Slapping his forehead, Sokka groaned. "I told you not to say it!"

"Sokka, this is important," said Zuko. He was as calm as ever, but his brow was furrowed. "You know I would never ask something of you if it was not crucial or at all relevant to--"

"I don't care!" Sokka glared at his friend, fists clenched. "I don't care if this is the most important mission there ever was or ever will be. Every time we agree to help you out, we almost get killed."

"Fried, even," said Toph, counting off her fingers and bobbing her head. "Murdered, shanghaied, kidnapped…"

"Or blown up by a certain psychopathic sister of yours, too," said Sokka.

That day was still fresh in his mind. He could have lost _her_… His hand grazed Toph's, and his experienced fingers could just feel the light scarring left behind by healed burns.

His frown darkened.

"We like adventure, sure, but we like choosing our own messes, thank you very much! And, frankly, we're starting to get tired of being shoved around like we're little wind-up toys. We've had enough of it from Katara this week. We don't need it from you too!"

Zuko returned the Water Tribe warrior's scowl. "You could at least listen to what I have to say, Sokka."

"No! I don't have to listen, because I know what you want! I will not risk my life, and I will certainly not risk Toph's life, on some stupid mission! Ever! Again! Don't tell me you've already forgotten what happened in that fishing town, Zuko. Because I sure haven't…"

"I have not, but--"

"Why can't you just get someone else to do your dirty work for you, huh!?" said Sokka. "You're the Fire Lord! I'd think you have a bunch of people for crap like this, hundreds of them even, without having to send your friends."

"Because," said Zuko, gazing at the floor, "you and Toph are the only ones I can trust with this matter."

The honesty of the answer snapped Sokka out of his boiling anger. He blinked, his tense shoulders loosening somewhat. "Come again?"

Zuko rubbed a temple. "I need you two, Sokka. You are the only ones I can trust with this mission. I can't afford to ask anyone else. It is too dangerous… I apologize. It is not fair to either of you, but that is the way it is." He looked back up at them. "I was not lying when I said it is important. It may even be a matter of national security."

"National security?" said Toph. "Holy hell… What's going on, Zuko?"

Zuko was not the one to answer. Instead, it was his silent companion. "Have you two ever heard of a woman named Rin?" asked the probable blacksmith.

Sokka knew that name. He knew of the face behind it, too. Sometimes, it did pay off to be well informed.

"Well, yeah. Actually I have," said Sokka.

Toph harrumphed. "Mind feeling the rest of us mere mortals in?"

"Rin is the Rogue, the leader of the Guild of Thieves, in this area," said Sokka. He rubbed his chin. What could this person possibly have to do with national security…? "She's a pretty powerful crime-lord, and self made too, but not anyone who would ever really threaten the stability of the Fire Nation. If it falls, so does _her_ empire."

"True. And that is what we thought, at first," said Zuko. "A Rogue, any Rogue, has to play nice with the law sometimes to keep in power. She doesn't let any of her friends get out of control, and the Security Forces don't bother her smaller operations. It is a shaky balance, but a balance all the same."

Toph let loose a long sigh. "You're telling me you actually let her do whatever she wants? Your country is not only crazy, Sparky, it's plain stupid!"

"This, coming from a con-artist formally known as the Runaway," said the scarred woman.

The mention of one of her alias, and one she had not used for some time, made Toph jolt. "How'd you know that…?"

"Oh, well," said the lady, "you know." A smirk touched her lips, and it was so cold and terrible that Sokka felt a shiver race up and down his spine. Just as quickly as it had come, it was gone, leaving Sokka to wonder if he had even seen it at all. "I have my ways. You needn't be so surprised that your little juvenile acts trickled throughout the underworld."

Toph frowned, and turned her face towards the woman. Her glassy eyes seemed to pin the lady, Sokka thought, to the spot. He knew right off that Toph had not taken a liking to this person.

"Who are you anyway?" demanded the tiny force of nature.

"This is Nani," said Zuko. He spoke quickly, in the hopes of relieving the tension. "She is one of those allies of mine who remains unseen. She is my mole in Rin's ranks."

Sokka chuckled. "Not much trust in that balance after all, huh?"

"I, _we_, cannot afford to take risks these days," said the Fire Lord. "I met Nani around the end of summer last year. I asked if she could possibly spy for me, and she agreed. More than that, she did not mind sneaking into Rin's Guild, and keeping a tab on the Rogue and her allies."

"I have been doing this for several months now. I make weapons for them, so I am always in need," said Nani. "And during my work in her world, I have discovered that Rin may not be as benign—"

Toph snorted, and a pretty little smirk danced across her lips. "Whoever heard of a _benign_ crime-lord?"

"Toph, _please_…" Zuko said. "Let Nani speak."

"Oh, fine!" said Toph. She sulked.

"As I was saying," said Nani, not in the least perturbed by Toph's interruptions, "I have begun to suspect that Rin may not have the best interests of the Fire Nation at heart. She has acted unusual for quite some time. The past few weeks, she has been putting out more money than she has to her fellow guild-members. I do not know the reason or where the money is going, but the costs have nearly drained the Guild coffers dry.

"She has vanished for days at a time from her Court as well, and has taken to seeing men and women not of the Guild."

"Most of these new associates of hers are those we have long suspected of espionage and rebel activity," said Zuko.

"Well, that can't be good," said Sokka, grimacing.

"That is an apt reaction, and the one I had as well. No one outside her inner circle is allowed at these meetings, and what is said does not trickle out from behind those walls," said Nani. "All in all, it does not sound good, does it?" Her fist clenched. "I believe she is planning something, something big, and whatever it is, it cannot be good for any of us."

Sokka crossed his arms. "But you are not absolutely sure?"

She graced him with a hard, penetrating look. "No. But do you really want to take that chance, Master Sokka?" she said.

He gnawed the inside of his cheek. "I suppose not. That's not exactly a risk you want to take."

"Especially not with a huge banquet coming up soon," said Toph.

"Exactly," said Zuko. "With what I've heard from Nani, I am afraid Rin may have something in mind, and specifically for the festival."

"Postpone it then," said Sokka.

Zuko shook his head. "It is not that simple."

"Sure it is. Just tell everybody you're sorry, but that there's a possible security problem, and you have to put off the festivities until we've caught Rin, or whatever."

"And risk inciting a panic in the city, or letting a potential threat on to our suspicions, or insulting world leaders who still don't trust me or the Fire Nation? I can't do that," said Zuko. "You _know_ I can't do that. If it proves to be as dangerous as we think it is, then maybe we'll have no choice, but until then… Let's fix one problem before creating more."

Nani smiled at Sokka. When she did, the scarring did not look so bad. "Think of it this way, Master Sokka," she said, far more gently than she had before. "This may be our best chance to uncover a network of enemies to the crown."

Sokka supposed that was true. It was early in the age following the War, and there were still Loyalists, supporters of the incarcerated Ozai, plotting somewhere out there. It still sickened him to think that some idiots would think _Ozai_, the madman who thought burning down the Earth Kingdom was a _great idea_, would be a better choice of ruler than Zuko, but it was what it was. Such people existed in world.

And, thanks to them, there had already been several violent skirmishes throughout the Fire Nation. They threatened to bring forth a civil war, if not worse, to a rebuilding country. The less of these people, the better, and all this information did make it sound as if Rin were up to her nose in conspiracies.

He still didn't like it. It sounded too much like using people as bait.

"We need to know what Rin is up to," said Zuko. "That is why I have asked you two to come here today."

Sokka knew immediately what his friend was driving at. He did not much like it, either. "You want us to somehow sneak into that inner circle of hers, and find out what is really going on."

Nodding, Zuko said, "Precisely." He folded his arms beneath the sleeves of his robe, and fixed serious eyes on Sokka and Toph. "Nani informs me that Rin has called for a meeting in O-Shan, at the _Red Whale Inn_. Several of the associates already mentioned will be attending.

"Both Nani and I suspect Rin will make her move soon after this meeting. I was hoping you would investigate, and report back to me what you hear or see."

"Why don't you just have Nani do it, if she is so special?" asked Toph. Sokka had a hard time deciding whether she was being her blunt, straightforward self or just plain rude. He would lay his bets, though, on rudeness. He knew his girl well, he liked to think, and she was _bristling_ around Nani. "She's already a part of this Court, isn't she?"

"Unfortunately," said Nani, frowning, "that would not work. They know my face. Sneaking in as a servant, or something similar, would be next to impossible."

"And you think _we_ will be able to sneak in?" said Sokka. "I don't know if you've forgotten, but we're Companions! You know, buddies with the Avatar and all that jazz. We helped end a war! We show up at very important and boring banquets. People _know_ who we are!"

Zuko actually smiled. Sokka felt like slapping it off his face.

"Maybe your names, but not what you look like. Face it, Sokka. You and Toph are the shadows of the Companions. People would know Aang, Katara, and myself from a mile away. You two…?" Zuko shrugged. "Not so much."

Both Sokka and Toph pouted.

"It is not a bad thing," said Nani. She chortled, and it was an unsettling sound coming from such an odd, brawny woman. It made both of them flinch, and wonder why. "It only means you are able to go where no one else is able to go. You're the perfect choices for this mission."

"So, guys." Zuko looked to them both, not for the first time, and offered a small smile. "Will you at least consider it? I could use someone else, true, but…"

"It wouldn't be wise to trust them with such an operation," said Sokka. The Fire Lord only nodded, and Sokka sighed. He rubbed the nape of his neck and stared at the wall. "I hate it when you put me in positions like this."

He glanced at Toph. She seemed to sense his stare, because she offered him a gentle smile. He nodded, one hand smoothing her back in a quick show of affection, and returned his eyes to Zuko.

"Okay. But this is only because we like you, Zuko. We'll think about it."

"Which means we're probably going to end agreeing to do it," said Toph.

And Toph was right; they did agree to help.

OoOoOoO

Nani, and Sokka's own knowledge about the situation and the Rogue herself, gave them all the information they needed.

O-Shan was a decent-sized port city on the eastern coasts of the Fire Nation. It was separated into two different sections. One half, the northern district, lay on the shore of the sea harbor, while the other half, the southern district, settled on the banks of a wide river named the Dragon's Tail.

The northern district was the richest and largest, and the harbor there—the ocean harbor—was deeper. Cargo ships and naval vessels docked there in the shelter of a well-protected cove. The southern district was river traffic—barges, small boats, fishing skiffs, and ferries. No seafaring vessel could sail through the wharfs built along the Dragon's Tail, but travelers could sail back and forth, between the eastern coasts and the midlands of the nation, with ease.

The terrain surrounding O-Shan was rocky and treacherous. It was built on rising ground. Sokka was already dreading having to clamber around the city. His calves ached at the thought.

O-Shan was a well-respected shipping city, famous for its chowder, ale, and fast ships, and had been established even before the days of the Hundred Year War. It was also the city Rin called home.

The _Red Whale Inn_ was one of the largest establishments in O-Shan. It was made up of three floors. The first floor held the kitchen, famous for its chowder, and a tavern, while the two upper floors were lined by small but comfortable rooms.

Rin had rented the _Red Whale Inn_ for a full week, so that she could run things as she pleased. This way, not only could she could also keep an eye on her guests, the Rogue could please her allies by playing hostess. Rin lived and breathed on power, and liked having everything under her complete control.

Only those invited--those Rin had invited personally, along with their respective subordinates--were allowed inside the _Red Whale Inn_. A group of guards, skilled heavily armed, surrounded the premises to make sure no one who was not supposed to be there found a way inside.

It was this ring of watchers Sokka and Toph needed to fool in order to sneak in.

"No problem," said Toph, with an indifferent shrug, when Sokka told her what they were up against. "You'll figure something out, easy. Aren't you some kind of genius?"

Sokka, grinning like a fool, blushed.

Toph's confidence in Sokka was rewarded. He did come up with a plan, and while it did not please either one of them, it was a winner.

In the days following their meeting with Zuko, Sokka read countless reports and gathered information on those believed to be attending Rin's little get-together. He knew that if he and Toph were to ever have a shot of sneaking into the meeting, they would have to blend in with the crowd.

There was no way they could pass themselves off as belonging to Rin's inner circle; Rin herself would see right through the disguise, and they would be in trouble. But there were others they could tagalong with, others they could pretend to work for, and so hide in plain sight.

The trick was finding the right person to use as a cover. And Sokka did.

One of Rin's hopeful cohorts was a woman by the name of Keiko. Keiko was an up and coming thief-lord herself, and ardent supporter of the incarcerated Ozai. She was nasty and had a way of getting exactly what she wanted, but, as all dragons had a weak spot, she had a quirk.

It was this quirk Sokka hoped to take advantage of.

Keiko's small gang, which numbered about thirty, was made up entirely of women. From her bodyguards to the lesser pickpockets, she employed _only_ women. Apparently, Keiko thought badly of men and refused to have anything to do with them. Her band of warrior women, as she liked to think of them, was more a statement of her ideology than anything else.

Keiko always had several of her familiars with her, no matter where she traveled to. To larger gatherings, such as this one, she took all her bodyguards with her. And, better yet, Keiko had a bad habit of not looking too hard at those she allowed within her growing ranks. So long as they were women, she did not much care. She was looking to build her own empire, after all.

This meant…

"We dress up all pretty, join up with a gang, and this Keiko person holds us by the hand and takes us right to Rin!" said Toph.

Sokka weakly smiled. "More or less," he said. "It's risky, but it is the least dangerous option we have." He stared at the plans he had been given for the _Red Whale Inn_. Nani was a very helpful lady. "We don't know if there will be servants in there, after all, and most of these guys are a bit more cautious than Keiko with their hired help. You know…"

He waved a hand as he tried to explain. "Background checks, initiation rites, long months on the bottom rung, stuff like that. Here we just have to wear some makeup, and we're in. Better yet, if we get the job as bodyguards, I'll get to keep my sword."

Toph laughed, and said, "Sweet! This is so stupid it's perfect." She laughed some more, until the realization hit her. Toph grimaced. "Oh, crap. We have to wear dresses, don't we?"

She sounded more upset about that than even he was. It stood to reason. Even Sokka would admit that Toph wore the pants in their relationship.

"Yes. We do," he said, in as brave a voice as he could manage. He didn't wear the pants, but that didn't mean he wanted to wear a spirits forsaken _dress_. "At least for the meeting we do. We have to be, for one night, possibly a couple more, lovely women."

They both groaned.

And so Sokka and Toph dressed themselves up as women, albeit women who lived on the rough side of the street, and took a ride from the Fire Nation palace to Keiko's known hideout. Toph wore a low hat to hide the fact that she was blind.

Thanks to a recommendation from Nani, who also served Keiko because of Keiko's Guild connections, the thief-lord agreed to take them on as "solemn protectors." She did not even look twice at the pair. All she asked was that they show up at a ferry at noon the next day, and be ready to play bodyguard for her at a well-to-do gathering in O-Shan.

"Song" and "Mei," as Sokka and Toph were going by, respectively, agreed.

OoOoOoO

That night, they stayed at an inn a few miles from the Fire Nation capital. It would have been nice to have one more night in their comfortable beds in the palace, but it would not have been practical or safe. There was no way they were going to let Katara have a chance at ruining their plans.

Now that they were actually on the hunt, had a scent in their noses, the dynamic duo was prime, ready, and excited for whatever came their way. They would not be dissuaded.

But nerves also come with any anticipation, and Sokka felt those especially. He woke up in the middle of the night, in near tears, from an all too familiar nightmare. Sweat ran down the small of his back and face, and he trembled like a leaf in the wind.

He could still feel the heat and smell the smoke of fire, the crash and groan of collapsing buildings. The terrifying imagery played alongside even older fears, far more deep memories, of screeching metal, howling wind, and a sweaty palm desperately clinging to his.

Worst of all, Sokka could still hear _her_ screams. Those terrible sobs, the one thing he never wished to hear, rang in his ears, again and again, even though the night surrounding him was peaceful and calm.

He ran a shaking hand over his face. "Just a dream… That's all…" he muttered to himself. "It was just a dream…"

"That's right."

Toph, coming from behind Sokka on the other side of the bed, wrapped her arms around him. Bare skin touched bare skin, and he sighed. Her face resting on his shoulder, she smoothed her hands over his chest. The motions helped calm him down. So did her voice.

"You're fine, Sokka," she said. She kissed him and held him tighter. "You're okay…"

It no longer surprised Sokka that his little warrior could be so tender. It was true that Toph was brash, stubborn, and foul-mouthed, a force of nature who took lip from nobody. But she was also his best friend, the love of his life, and, when he needed it most, his protector and savior.

"You're my rock, Toph," he had once said to her. And as corny as his words had been—which Toph had so kindly pointed out, while blushing—he had told her the truth.

He took one of her hands and gently kissed her palm. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she whispered, her lips sprinkling kisses on his shoulder.

"Sorry for waking you."

Toph chuckled and nestled her face into his neck. "Don't be stupid. You'd have done… You _have_ done the same for me."

And he had. Just as she was his rock, he tried to be hers.

She gave him a light punch in the arm. He could almost hear her smile. "Hey, you idiot… I love you."

"I love you too."

They fell asleep again soon after.

OoOoOoO

Sokka woke up late the next morning. Toph snored on, so he let her sleep and walked to the kitchens to grab them something to eat. They had missed breakfast, but lunch sounded just fine to Sokka. He piled up a tray and tramped back up to their room.

The smell of a hot, delicious food roused Toph from her deep sleep, and the couple shared a quiet lunch in bed.

It was a good meal, and filled even Sokka's bottomless pit of a stomach, but he liked the desert best.

He pulled Toph into his lap and, hands rubbing up and down her back, peppered her face and neck with sweet kisses. He wanted to thank her, in some way, for the night before.

And, yes, perhaps he was a bit selfish too. He _wanted_ to kiss her.

Toph responded with a pleased "Mmm…," a toothy grin darting across her flushed face. She grabbed his collar, roughly pulled him forward, and kissed him. It took her a moment to find his lips, but once she had she kissed him with everything she had. Her arms draped around his shoulders.

They traded kisses and hugs, no words necessary to express just how deep they felt for one another, until both knew they had to get up and moving.

"I really don't want to…" he said, laying a cheek on her shoulder. "This is too nice, right here."

Toph promptly slugged him in the arm. Those signs of affection could be just as likely as kisses, with her. "You're hopeless," she said, chuckling. "Let's just get this over with."

They hurriedly dressed, and newly appointed bodyguards Song and Mei walked to the docks.

OoOoOoO

The docks of the Luo Keo village serviced mainly fishing boats and ferries. The ferries traveled either upstream, further along the Dragon's Tail, or downstream where, once they broke out into the sea, they kept either close to the mainland or on a planned and well-charted route.

Their ferry was the latter choice, heading straight to O-Shan, and they arrived at noon as requested.

The boat looked more like a tub that had seen better days than a serviceable vessel, but Sokka's keen eyes could tell otherwise. It would be a very nice, comfortable hour's ride out to O-Shan, and he was looking forward to it.

Sokka was not a bender such as his sister, but as a warrior of the Water Tribe he was drawn to any body of water. It was a part of his heritage, an integral part of him that he would never forget for all his travels in the hot Fire Nation and forests of the Earth Kingdom.

It did not matter that this was a simple river-boat, and he would only catch a brief glimpse of the sea. He still delighted in the swelling motion of the boat, as the river carried it towards the sea, and enjoyed the sights and smells and sounds of a voyage by water.

He was in his element…

_I'll have a boat, one day_, he thought. He watched their progress from the aft of the ferry. Hands gripping the railing, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. _And I'll travel, with Toph, just like this. We could actually be treasure-hunters, instead of just talking about it._

Toph did not enjoy the journey nearly as much.

Sokka remembered, much too late, that it was easy for her to get sea-sick. Even the Dragon's Tail, a peaceful and slow-moving river, was enough to make her queasy.

She lost her lunch, and then some, over the side of the boat only minutes after they set out. The other bodyguards onboard jeered the miserable "half-pint," as they called the smallest member of Keiko's security, and their laughter did little to help her mood.

"I hate boats…" she mumbled. Her makeup stood out against her incredibly pale face. "I hate water…"

"I know." He kissed her warm forehead. "I'm sorry."

"Nah…" She smiled, weakly. Even sick, she was still Toph. "Let's just… blame Zuko…"

"Hah, I like the sound of that." He smoothed a thumb over her cheek. "C'mon. Let's find someplace where you can rest."

The bow of the ferry was less crowded, and Sokka took her there so he could tend to her without anyone noticing. He rubbed her back in a soothing, rhythmic pattern, hoping it would help. She eventually did relax, and lay her head on his shoulder and dozed.

He ignored the call of the river to stay with her for the rest of the trip.

As expected, the ferry pulled into the river-docks of O-Shan in as little as an hour. The southern district was far removed from the deep harbors of the northern half, but Sokka could still smell the salty ocean on the fresh, cool breezes that blew through the streets of the port. The murmur of waves and surf pounded in his ears.

Toph was more than glad to get off the boat. She practically jumped off the vessel. Her bare feet were hidden by sole-less shoes, so she ground them into the rocky turf as soon as she had the chance.

A weary but altogether lovely sigh slipped from her lips.

Sokka smiled. "C'mon, Mei," he said, taking up that voice he prayed to goodness sounded remotely female. "Let's get you something to drink." After her bout of sickness, he knew the best thing for her was some liquids.

"Okay."

The meeting was not to take place until later that night, so they had some time to themselves. With little else to do but relax and play their parts, the disguised couple spent most of that time in one of the local bars.

Sokka was horrified to discover that while he was an ugly, ugly woman, he was not ugly enough to keep drunken sailors from making a pass at him. He swore he felt someone that was _not_ Toph touch his ass and he had to turn down several men, and women, looking for a good time after being so long at sea.

It was just plain disturbing. He was beginning to wish they had taken refuge in their rooms at the _Red Whale Inn_. Toph, however, seemed to enjoy the show, and would only snicker at his troubles.

"Traitor," he muttered.

"Wuss," she said easily enough, with a cheery grin.

Sokka sighed, scowling, and drew in on himself. Maybe if he pretended not to exist, these perverts wouldn't notice him. "Well. At least _you're_ feeling better."

Toph laughed and thumped him, hard, on the back. "And now we're getting somewhere!"

"OW! That hurt!"

"You're such a baby."

OoOoOoO

Sokka struggled to pull the tight-fitting outfit over his head and shoulders. "It. Won't. Fit!" Cloth in his eyes and mouth, he stumbled forwards and backwards, until his foot touched the leg of a chair and he went crashing to the floor. "OW!"

Toph laughed. "That sounds like it hurt. Need a little help putting on your dress, Snoozles?" she asked, with far too much cheeriness for her "concern" to be genuine.

Peeking over the collar, the rest of the gown still bunched up around his neck, Sokka glared at her. He knew such expressions meant little to her, but he still hoped she could feel the weight of his irritated stare.

"No. I'm just fine, thanks. And if I needed help with dresses, you'd be the _last_ person I would ask."

She shrugged, a free hand smoothing out the front of her pretty dress. "Suit yourself, _ma'am_."

"Ha, ha, very funny," he said.

"I thought it was."

Sokka was finally able to pull the rest of the stupid thing on. Standing, and almost unable to draw in a deep breath thanks to the outfit, he peered at his reflection in the mirror. What he saw horrified him.

"I hate this. I hate this so much."

"Well, this _was_ your idea."

"I know that! You don't think I know that? You don't have to remind me," he said. "Let's just blame Zuko. It's his fault anyway."

"Sounds like fun," she said. "Not very original though."

"You can't beat the classics."

Sokka huffed, his eyes still on the mirror's reflection, and turned around, examining the rest of his appearance.

Yeah, this dress definitely made his butt look big.

"I think your ass is just fine," she said, out of the blue.

His face grew incredibly hot. "How'd you know I was…?" Sokka trailed off when he saw her toothy grin. "Aw, never mind." He really didn't want to know, though somehow the thought of Toph concentrating on his posterior was not too bad.

"What are you so whiny about? I thought you had worn dresses before."

"_One_!" he said. "I've only worn _one_ dress, and it was not a dress, it was a warrior's outfit! It was all about culture, and pride, and, and things like that."

"_Sure_, whatever you say." Toph shoved a brush and several pins into his hands. "Help me put up my hair."

"Okay."

He did not mind helping her at all. As a child, he had often helped braid and brush Katara's hair, more so right after their mother had died. He smoothed the brush through her thick, black hair, easing out the tangles and snarls. Growing bold, he leaned over and kissed her just below her ear. She smelled like lotus blossoms, as always.

"You look nice tonight."

She chuckled, and he was sure he was not imagining the pleased little blush that darted across her cheeks. "Trying to get on my good side, are you?"

"Well, it _is_ the best place to be in the world," he said, smiling for the first time in almost an hour. "And I mean it. You look very nice."

"Don't get used to it." Her head went back to rest against his chest. Stroking his arm, Toph said, "This whole dress-up and makeup deal won't happen too often."

"Then I'll just have to enjoy it while I can, won't I?"

He hoped she knew that he thought she was beautiful even without all the finery. In fact, he preferred it. Still, that didn't mean he could appreciate it when she was all dressed up. Toph was the picture of perfection no matter what she decided to wear or, as the case often was, _not_ wear.

Sokka and Toph stayed that way for a long time. It was silent, but neither seemed to care too much. They enjoyed each other's company, the other's presence, more than anything else. Her hands gripped his arm, which he had wrapped around her, as he leaned his cheek against her head. It was a small moment, but perfect.

Worry clenched in his gut.

"I hope this works," he said.

"It's one of your plans. It should work. And even if it doesn't, you'll have me to save your ass," she said.

"That's nice to know, but…" Sokka looked at himself in the mirror again, and cringed. "Toph, I am a really ugly woman. I mean, really, really ugly."

"Like I haven't heard that before," she said, shaking her head.

"No, seriously, Toph! Up 'till now, it's been fine with just the girly clothes and fake… well, you know! But now I'm wearing an actual dress. And it's… Ugh!"

Toph smiled. "And here I was thinking you looked really sexy in a dress."

"Oh?" Sokka dug a finger into her side and succeeded in drawing out a pealing laugh from her. He thought it was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. "You can't always trick me with that little joke of yours, you know."

Squirming, she pushed his hand away and danced off the stool she had been sitting on. "Can't blame a girl for trying," she said, gasping for air and cheeks flushed. She had always been very ticklish. "And it's worked every time up until now."

"Hey, I can learn. I _am_ learning."

He sighed and picked up the case of makeup. Toph had nicked it from his sister's room a few days ago. Sokka just stared at it for a moment. Maybe if he did long enough, the case would disappear, and so would this stupid mission he had agreed to take on.

Nope. It was still there.

"But that doesn't change the fact I am not the most lovely, mesmerizing thing to grace the world," he said, dabbing his cheeks with blush. "What if they don't buy it?"

"If it bothers you that much, then I will go by myself," said Toph.

"No! Absolutely not!" Sokka was firm in that decision. "Rin is a very dangerous woman, and the _Red Whale Inn _is completely made out of wood. If you were discovered, you would be in some serious trouble."

"I can take care of myself, Sokka," she muttered sourly.

"That's not the point. I know you can take care of yourself. I just don't want to take any chances, okay? We'll do this together, just like we always have."

Toph seemed to accept this, because she smiled over in his general direction. "Even if you are an ugly, ugly woman?" she asked, standing up on tip-toe to kiss him.

He chuckled and, matching her smile, returned her kiss. "That is exactly right, my dear. Now let's hurry before Keiko gets impatient. We've got a long night ahead of us."

_**To Be Continued in Part Two…**_

OoOoOoO

**A/N: This is Part One of a story written for the _Tokka-Fans-United_ Pic and Fic Exchange. In total, there will be four parts/chapters to "Summer's Heat," and since it is nearly completed, you can expect updates to come weekly.**

**This story grew out of the drabble I had written for the "Crossdressing" theme for the first Tokka Week, nearly a year ago. It was never completed. This is the expanded/revised version of the original concept.**

**Thus the reason Sokka has to wear a dress.**

"**Summer's Heat" is also the direct sequel to "Worst Case Scenario," and takes place in the same canon of my Tokka Week one-shots. You do not have to read them to understand this story, but it might help with the back story.**

**Credit will be given to where credit is due. The idea of the Rogue and her Court comes from Tamora Pierce's **_**Provost's Dog**_** series. O-Shan is based directly on Port Caynn in the second book: **_**Bloodhound**_**.**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

OoOoOoO

_**Summer's Heat: Part Two**_

OoOoOoO

The meeting was set to take place in the common room of the _Red Whale Inn_. It was a high, circular chamber, with the tables and chairs surrounding the center, and was more than large enough to accommodate the numbers Rin had invited.

Wall-torches lit the otherwise dim quarters. The windows and doors had been shut tight, and were guarded on either side; it was incredibly hot and uncomfortable, and sweat ran down several faces, but the Rogue demanded the utmost privacy.

It added fuel to the fire of their suspicion.

He and Toph sat with Keiko's faction. As one of the smaller, less influential groups, they were at a table behind a primary ring of supporters. Sokka liked this just fine. It would be harder for Rin, a far smarter woman than Keiko by far, to spot them from behind so many faces. It also gave him a chance to look at each and every one of the people who had gathered at the _Red Whale Inn_.

He would make note of their presence, his very mind his notepad, and report back to Zuko.

Sokka recognized several visages. Most of the men and women here were suspected rebels, escaped terrorists the Elite Fire Nation Guard had been searching for, or staunch, vocal opponents to Zuko's reign as Fire Lord.

He had not doubted Zuko or Nani's reports, but this was the in-your-face evidence of foul, evil conspiracies and plots that made him shiver.

_This can't be good…_

Sokka was on edge for yet another reason. Not only was this a private meeting, Rin had ordered that no weapons were to be allowed in the common room. It was the reason the women were wearing dresses and the men simple trousers and shirts: it was much harder to hide the more dangerous types of arms in those types of clothes.

He had been forced to leave his sword at the door. He was weaponless, and Toph was helpless on the wooden floors of this first floor.

Now, if anything happened, if he and Toph were found out, they would be in serious trouble. They were terribly outnumbered here. He fidgeted in his seat, teeth grinding and fists clenched in his crossed arms, and came up with, or at least tried to spin, several plans for such an emergency.

_There is a window there. We could be out of it in a few seconds, I think. And that door… I can take the guard, and once we are outside, Toph can throw up a dust cloud. I think we could get through the kitchens, too, but that would be difficult. Maybe if we used-_

He almost jolted when he felt a hand pat his leg. His sense of self-preservation saved him from crying out. Sokka looked down, and smiled at the pale hand on his leg. Smoothing a thumb over her knuckles, Sokka passed this same smile to his companion.

Toph flashed a toothy grin, and leaned back in her chair as if to say, "Calm down! This is going to be a piece of cake. You've got me on your side!"

Or something like that, he imagined. She probably also would have told him that his stupid fidgeting was more likely to give them away than anything else, and to shut his trap and relax.

And she would be right. Sokka drew in a breath and loosened up.

They had not been caught so far. They only had a few hours left in this mission, anyway, and then they would be high-tailing it back to the capital, safe and sound and ready to blackmail Zuko into paying them back for this trip.

A door creaked open, and the congregation turned their heads seemingly as one.

A trio of guards, wearing armor and helmets that reminded Sokka of the Boiling Rock, stepped into the common room from a connecting chamber. They too did not carry any weapons, but they really did not have to. The guards were intimidating and rough, and moved like well-trained souls with enough experience to handle any given situation. They swept the common room with their hidden eyes for any possible danger.

They spoke not a word.

A woman followed them. She wore comfortable red clothes, trousers and a simple sleeveless shirt, complete with a crimson sash. She was pretty, dark-haired, pale, and strangely light-eyed. A lovely smirk danced over her lips, and she carried herself with a confidence, an arrogance, that made her almost swagger.

Sokka did not know if he liked that this lady looked a lot like Toph; she could have been an older version of his girl. His gut rolled uncomfortably.

Because this woman was Rin: the Rogue, the Queen of Thieves, and the true target of his and Toph's undercover investigation.

"Ah, good," said the Rogue. Her voice was as sweet as honey, but there was a hint of steel there that reminded Sokka too much of Azula. Rin stepped into the center of the room. "We are all here. I am glad all of you were able to make the trip."

"And for what purpose, might I ask, did we travel here?" asked a man.

Sokka knew him immediately. His name was Lord Shu. Shu had been protesting Zuko's ascension to the throne since the very day of the Fire Lord's coronation. Sokka had always believed most of the rebel faction's monies, for weaponry and the like, came from a high source such as Shu.

Perhaps Shu's presence here proved his suspicions.

"As if you do not know," said Rin, cheekily. Shu's prestige and power did little to daunt her. She was not the Rogue for nothing. "But let's not waste time on formalities and dodging around the bush. There is no time for that. We are here, together, as one… to discuss our future, and the future of the Fire Nation."

A fresh murmur reverberated in the enclosed chamber. It did not sound entirely surprised, however, just curious. Sokka sat up straighter. In his gut, he knew the truth behind this council would soon be revealed. Toph, too, though she slouched, looked more aware; he thought he saw her ears perk.

"For far too long we have been, how shall I put it?" Rin waved an expressive hand, and walked to and fro across her self-made stage. She was equal parts actress as she was a leader. "Stationary, fearful, overly cautious…? The point is this. We have not taken the necessary steps forward to accomplish our goals."

She came to a halt, in the midst of that malevolent crowd, and took them all in. "But no more. Our days of hiding and cowering are finished. I say the time, our time, has come. It is time to do more than _talk_ of rebelling. It is time to _enforce_ it, and by our hand!"

Sokka struggled not to sigh. _Great… This is just great…_

So it was a revolt in the works after all. And it would not be just a skirmish either, as had been the case in the past, but a strong one, especially if all these folks were involved and working together. It was not very good news.

Sokka supposed he had already known the truth, thanks to Nani's initial reports and his own observations. He was not stupid or oblivious. There were a lot of dangerous people gathered in this one room! But this was the confirmation he had been hoping for.

Knowing about a possible rebellion, however, was not enough. He had to know more; he had to discover its ins and outs, and find a way to stop it before it had a chance to fester and grow into more than just hopeful plans.

Not only that… Sokka could not shake the feeling that there was more to this than a simple uprising in the works. There was something else, something that Rin had not yet revealed to him. He knew it.

So he listened.

The crowd murmured again. Most were taken in by Rin's charisma and boldness. Several, however, was unsure, if not outright skeptical. One such voice rose above the rest.

"You speak as if you are one of us."

Sokka's eyes slid over to take in the speaker. It was a gaunt, bony man, his hair thinning and nose crooked. The name escaped him, but Sokka was pretty sure the fellow was one of the main heads of the growing rebel alliance.

The rebel spoke curtly and coldly. He was sore about something, had been for quite some time, and if Sokka could judge anything by the man's face, it was about Rin herself.

"But you are _not_ one of us," he continued. "You are just a thief with airs. Where have you been during our campaigns? What have you done to further this cause you have kept prattling on about for months? Nothing, miss, nothing at all, and that is all you have done. You take our money, make promises, and never follow through. Why should we listen, continue to listen, to anything you have to say?"

"Because, Aki…" said Rin, smoothly and sweetly, even as her eyes hardened, "I was closer to your beloved martyr than anyone else."

Sokka's brows lifted. _Eh?_

Aki scowled. "The Princess Azula is dead."

_Azula!? _

Sokka hoped no one noticed his widening eyes and sharp intake of breath. He heard Toph grunt beside him, but he did not spare a glance to see if she was as shocked as he. His heart pounded in his throat as he struggled to take in the revelation.

Up until her death two years previous, Azula had had her supporters in various groups and coalitions, ranging from rebel gangs to nobility, who did not care for the current government. It had been the hope of some that she would one day return to take the throne. Most likely, that had been Azula's plan as well.

An inferno of her own creation, in an abandoned Earth Kingdom town, had put a stop to that very real threat. There had been no body to recover.

Sokka was not surprised to learn that Azula had been built up as a sort of sacrificial victim by these people. It was to be expected. What _did_ surprise him was Rin herself.

_How in the world is she connected with Azula?_

"Dead, perhaps," said Rin, answering Aki. A mist passed over her light eyes. "But she is not forgotten. Not by you and certainly not by me."

The Rogue began to tread the floor once more. It was easy to see why she had earned the right to bear her title. Rin was a forceful, energetic woman, and her heart was in everything she set out to do.

"She came to me years ago, after escaping the grip of our enemy, and I took her in. We knew each other from before. She trusted me, more than anyone else, and I loved her. I did. She was the true ruler, the true Fire Lord, not that lily-footed princeling we now are forced to call our sovereign. I vowed to do whatever it took to protect her and aid her in her ascension.

"It was I who put her on that ill-fated voyage to the Earth Kingdom—" Sokka flinched, and he saw Toph stiffen somewhat and rub a thumb over her scarred arm— "in hopes of keeping her safe from pursuit. I take responsibility for what happened to her there, in that barbaric land. It is and forever will be my eternal shame.

"But she gave me a dream, and I intend to see that dream through. No matter what the cost, Azula's wish for the future of this nation, and for us all, _will_ come to pass. Alone, we cannot win. We have seen that for ourselves these past few years. But together, my brothers and sisters…? Together, we can make victory a reality.

"Let Azula, our beloved Princess and Fire Lord, be our inspiration. Look to her example. She did not give in. Well, neither shall we!

"That is why I have asked you here, and come to each and every one of you in the past few months: to ask for your support in this most noble of duties. You have kindly given it, friends, through your donations, funds, and time, and despite what Aki might say…"

She flashed a gorgeous smirk.

"I do _not_ go back on my promises."

Rin nodded at her guards. The helmeted figures saluted, and slipped back into the room from which they had come before.

When they returned, they were wheeling forward something covered by a thick tarp. Sokka could not tell what it was, but he was not alone. No one in the common room seemed to know what was hidden beneath the folds of canvas. They shared confused looks and furrowed brows.

Rin stepped back into the scene. She laid both hands on the shrouded object.

"Months ago, I came to you with an offer. Give me the funds, and I would give you a way to destroy this regime we are forced to live under. The means to an end, the necessary step forward… I promised to give you that. And here it is!"

She pulled back the canvas.

A collective gasp echoed in the common room. Mutters ranging from "By Agni…" to "What is that thing?" mixed and came together into one noisy, near intelligible cry.

Sokka stared at the item, his mind swirling and head pounding.

Toph tapped him on the arm. "What is it?" she asked.

"I… I don't know…" he said.

And it was the truth. He had never seen anything like it.

It appeared to be a long-range weapon. Sleek, long, and made of metal, it looked a lot like a modified cannon. Six barrels revolved around a central shaft. The barrels and shaft were mounted on a solid plate, which in turn was set on a fixed frame. A set of wheels and two legs held the contraption high off the floor. Ammunition, a long string of it, fed into a large side-chamber. A crank of some sort was set near the rear of the weapon.

Rin seemed to swell with the attention. "Isn't it beautiful?" she said. "It is an engineering marvel. This piece was quite expensive, not only to plan, design, and test, but also to _build_. I nearly drained my own coffers dry in the experiment and eventual purchase. But thanks to your help, it is a success."

"But what the hell is it?" asked Keiko, in a near shout.

Sokka rubbed a finger in his ear. The woman was _loud_. Toph, with such sensitive hearing, was grimacing in pain.

"Isn't it obvious? It is a weapon."

Rin laughed, and her eyes were brighter than before.

"Oh, but that is right," she said. Her cheeks flushed with pleasure. "It is no weapon that any of you are familiar with, is it? But that is to be expected. There is nothing else in the world quite like it. I call it a gunne. A new invention for a new age…"

"Well, what can it do?" asked Shu. "It is worth all the money we pored into this venture of yours, I should hope."

Rin smiled. It looked more as if she were baring her teeth than grinning.

"Oh, it is more than worth it, Lord Shu. Actually, it is probably more than worth it. I am quite certain any military worth its salt would pay a fortune to have this lovely device under their control.

"Think of it as a type of cannon, but with faster and far more precise firing capabilities. Its ammunition is not bombs or long-range grenades, however, but pieces of metal. These are the rounds fed into the weapon." She held up the line of ammunition. "When propelled forward, these rounded pieces of metal make very fast, very strong projectiles."

Her smile became almost cruel. "It damages through penetration. And because it fires off so quickly, this weapon can tear apart dozens within seconds. It reloads instantly, so there is no wait time... You can fire until you are completely out of ammunition."

Sokka involuntarily shivered, feeling sick to his stomach. She had not said much in the way of the how and why of this creation, other than the obvious, and he had not seen it in action, but he knew the truth. His sharp mind had already drawn up the basics.

This weapon… It was far deadlier than anything else in the world. It was nothing but a killing machine.

_Sweet spirits… How did she get a hold of something like that? Who could have thought up something like it…?_

The questions frightened him. Somewhere out there was a genius, and this person had no conscience if he, or she, sold it or helped build it for a woman like Rin. His stomach rolled again and, head pounding, he bit a knuckle.

_Dammit…!_

Sokka knew that at this moment, everything he had known, and everything he had thought he had known… had changed. The world would never be the same after this.

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order? To relieve what doubts and skepticism you might have about this weapon…?"

A low sound of agreement ushered from the still awe-struck group, and she nodded.

"Very good," said Rin. She nodded at her guards, and they rolled the gunne down a hallway to the left. "An area has already been prepared. This way, please."

She led the large group through the _Red Whale Inn_. They emerged into an enclosed courtyard of high walls. The barren space was lit by several torches.

The monstrous weapon had been set up near the doorway. Across the yard, Sokka could see a few targets had been set up. Pieces of parchment fluttered in a hot breeze. A few wooden dummies stood upright alongside them.

"Please stay back, and do not move." Rin stepped up, taking position behind the gunne. One slim hand touched the crank. "This may be a bit loud, but trust me. The results are very much worth it."

She aimed the weapon, Sokka heard a click, and then one of the loudest sounds he had ever heard, a shattering roar that carried far and echoed long after the initial break, broke the stillness of the night.

**GATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!!!**

The noise was frightening enough. Toph had not expected it, and, all sense gone and scared by the ferocious and loud onslaught she could not see, clung to Sokka's arm. He brushed her hand with his and held her fingers tight.

He was glad she couldn't see what was happening.

Because even more terrifying than the sound was the sight of the targets once Rin ceased firing. The paper targets had been torn to shreds, and the debris, or what was left, fluttered in the warm wind. The wooden dummies were blasted, crippled and riddled with holes, gashes, and completely missing limbs.

Sokka swallowed. The result was clear. If any human was caught in the firing range of the gunne… He or she would be killed.

Rita glanced over her should back at her companions. The shadows and flames playing across her twisted face made her appear more demonic than human. She smiled, her eyes flashing even as they narrowed into slits.

"As I am sure all of you know, a festival, marking the anniversary of end of the War, is coming up in the next couple of days. Many countless dignitaries from across the world will be there, including our little princeling and the Avatar."

Her smile grew nastier. Chills raced up Sokka's spine, and he felt Toph shudder in his grip.

They both knew…

And so did the alliance now formed in the inn. Their eyes glittered and their smiles were hard.

The Rogue had them completely hooked.

"Our step forward is simple, friends," said Rin. She spoke their thoughts aloud. "This weapon is our means to an end. We will wipe them all out, all our enemies and their loved ones, in one fell blow. Not even the Avatar will be able to stop us.

"And in the aftermath, we will rise up, as one, and return this nation to its former glory. With this weapon by our side, we cannot possibly lose."

The Rogue pumped a fist into the air. "For Azula!" she said.

The congregation rose, and their shouts joined hers.

"_For Azula!"_

"_For Azula!"_

"_FOR AZULA!"_

OoOoOoO

"This is bad."

"Yeah, no kidding," said Toph.

The meeting had been adjourned only minutes before, and Sokka and Toph had quickly returned to their room. Both were still jumpy and stunned by what they had seen and heard. The duo could not help it. It had been nothing they expected and everything they feared.

Toph sat on the bed, her legs drawn up and chin resting on her knees, while Sokka paced the floor.

They were both shaking.

"We have to get out of here," said Sokka. He chewed the inside of his cheek and cracked his knuckles. "And right now, too."

"Sure, but how?" Toph tilted her head in his direction. "Don't you think Rin's got this entire place on lockdown, until they move out for the festival?"

Sokka whipped around to glare at Toph. A thick haze passed over his mind. Emotions bubbling and boiling in his chest, he lost his temper with her.

"I know that!" he snarled. "You think I don't know that!? But we don't have time to sit around and think about it! Dammit, Toph! Don't you get it!? Everybody we care about is going to get killed if we don't hurry!"

Sokka regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth, but he did not have the chance to apologize.

Toph scowled and, slipping off the bed, squared her shoulders and stood against him. She barely came up to his collar-bone, and was slight and short for her nineteen years, but he stumbled back and away from her.

"And I know that!" she hissed. Her cheeks were flushed, and her glassy eyes both blazed and welled, all at once. "Forgive me for trying to get you to calm down and _think_, instead of, I dunno, bull-rushing into this like an idiot! But let's get this one thing straight, Sokka! Just because you're all pissy about this don't give you the right to take it out on me!"

Sokka balked, opened and closed his mouth several times, and sighed. He drooped and reached out to hold her. He smoothed his hands up and down her arms. "You're right. I'm sorry, Toph. I'm sorry…" Sokka leaned his forehead against hers. "It's just… I'm just…"

"I know," she whispered. They shared a brief kiss. "Me too, Sokka."

He hugged her, tightly, and she returned the gesture. The brief show of affection, of devoted love, helped ground them in the midst of all this chaos. They drew support from one another. Neither wanted to let go of the other, but they did.

They had to come up with a plan.

"It will be dangerous, but we might have to make a run for it anyway. We can't afford to wait here for too long," said Sokka. "The longer we do, the harder it is going to be to sneak out of O-Shan, much less the inn."

He looked out the window, and studied the streets below.

"The road outside is mostly stone and dirt. Think you could pull up a dust cloud for us?"

Toph snorted. "You _do_ remember who you are talking to, right?"

He smiled. "Oh, yes, of course. How silly of me." Turning around, he roughed her hair. Toph pushed his hand away, but she was smiling too. "Okay, then. It's a plan. We'll try to sneak away to the bar first, but if that doesn't work…"

"We get the hell out of dodge?"

"Pretty much. Not much different from any other nasty situation we've been in, huh?" Sokka pulled at his top-knot. "Man. I wish we had thought to bring Hawky with us. Then we could just—"

An odd creak interrupted him.

Sokka felt his muscles seize up. Toph, although her senses were muted on the wooden floors of the inn, heard the sound too, and looked uneasy.

That had _not_ been the building settling on its foundations.

_Something's not right…_

"Sokka—" began Toph.

Their door smashed open, and colored smoke pushed into the room. Sokka smelled it and immediately felt woozy and off-balance. The foul odor seeped into him, deeper, deeper, and he coughed. His vision swam. The warrior fell against a table and crumpled to his knees.

_No, no, no! _

"Toph…!" he wheezed. "Don't breathe… in… the gas…!"

But it was too late. Toph swooned and, with a small gasp, collapsed to the floor. She did not move again.

Sokka, his movements sluggish, tried to crawl towards her, desperately wishing to protect her even in his condition, only to be kicked away by someone or something. His chest screamed in agony, and he could not breathe. He groaned.

"Stupid boy…" spat a voice, from somewhere above him.

"Forget him… secure the girl… earthbender…," came another, fuzzy and far away.

He heard, through a white-noise ringing in his ears, footsteps and thuds all around him. Blurry forms, instinct and all gray, surrounded Toph, and he was forced to watch as they dragged her away from him.

He cried out, "No! Leave her alone!"

And then something smashed into the back of his head. Pain exploded down his neck and into his shoulders. The blow finished what the fumes had started.

Sokka knew nothing more.

_**To Be Continued in Part Three…**_

OoOoOoO

**A/N: Yes. I have brought guns into the Avatar world. Just one, at least, but that is what it is.**

**The "gunne" in this story is inspired by the gatling gun. The gatling gun was invented by an American in 1861, and might be thought of as one of the granddaddies of the machine-gun. **

**As technologically advanced as the Fire Nation is, with their zeppelins and iron-clad ships, I took a gamble and decided that there would come a day when such a weapon could be invented.**

**Bear with me. It will turn out fine in the end.**

**The idea of the gatling gun came to me after re-reading a **_**Rurouni Kenshin**_** arc: the Megumi/Kanryu arc, in particular. **

**Thanks again for reading and all your support. Next chapter, things get a lot more intense!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**A/N: This chapter, unlike the others, most likely deserves the "M" rating. A word of warning: there are scenes of torture, violence, and some strong language.**

OoOoOoO

_**Summer's Heat: Part Three**_

OoOoOoO

Sokka opened his eyes. His head pounding, chest sore and breathing raspy, he groaned.

_What?_

The world seemed to spin and float around him as he took in his surroundings. Not one thing stayed put. Bits and pieces swam into one another or dimmed entirely. He blinked to try and focus, but it was difficult. He wanted to fall back to sleep, to slip into dreams… It took everything he had to hold his heavy eyes open.

_Where…?_

He found himself in a small wooden room. The ceiling was low, the walls bare and nondescript. It was stifling hot. He was only wearing a pair of pants, but he was still burning up. Sweat ran down his face and the small of his back. There were no windows, and the only way in or out of the room was a narrow door. It stood directly in front of him.

His ears were still ringing, but Sokka could hear the distant murmur of people behind that door. Shadows passed back and forth beneath the frame, where light trickled into the dim chamber. Faint laughter and hushed voices echoed in a hallway just beyond his sight.

Sokka tried to move. Nothing happened, and he tried again. His struggles were all in vain. It did not take him long, even in his foggy state of mind, to figure out why.

His arms and legs were tied—strapped—down to an iron chair. The restraints, tarred rope and thick leather, dug and tore into his wrists and calves. His skin was already raw and blistering.

And still he tried to wiggle loose.

He had to get out of here… He had to… He had to find Toph…

Sokka did not know _why_, but he knew he _had_ to do these things, or else.

Sokka quickly tired himself out. A low moan eased out of his mouth, and, light-headed and hot, he slumped in the iron chair.

With fatigue came some sort of lucidity. Taking in a deep breath, as best he could with his aching chest, he tried to calm down.

_What is going on…? Oh!_

Memories flooded over him. He remembered standing in his room, with Toph, as the door burst open. He remembered the colored gas, falling to the floor, tired and unable to breathe, and seeing strange forms slink forward to steal _her_ away. And then pain…

Sokka swore. Hanging his head, he mentally kicked himself.

_Dammit. We got caught! Dammit!_

And now, wherever they were, they were prisoners. And prisoners of the Rogue at that, most likely; the truth made him sick to his stomach. This was the worst possible thing that could have happened to them.

What was he going to do?

He held off blaming himself for their capture at the moment, however, and focused on something far more important.

"Toph?" he said. His tongue felt fuzzy and thick. He could barely speak. "Toph… Are you here?"

"Yeah…"

Her voice, sounding just as tired and slow as his, came from the side. Sokka craned his neck so that he could peer in that direction. In the dim light, he could just make out a slight form leaning against the wall. He could not see the figure's face, but he did see a pair of small feet, the toes curled and soles dirty.

He would recognize those little feet anywhere.

"Toph…" said Sokka.

A weak, shaky smile passed over his lips. Despite their current situation, as bad as it was, he was relieved to have her with him.

"It's nice to hear you too. Took you long enough to wake up," said Toph.

She moved a little, and he could see more of her. She wore only her slip and was manacled to the wall by her arms.

Sokka did not think this was a problem at first. Toph could bend, tear, and shape metal like it was putty. These bastards had underestimated her, and they would pay the price. Now that he was awake, they would be out of here in no time.

But then he noticed that her manacles were not iron-wrought, but wooden. She was just as trapped, just as helpless, as he was.

Sokka swallowed the bile in the back of his throat.

Nightmares could still come true.

"Toph, are you okay?" he asked. He had to stay calm. Panicking would not help either one of them. "Did they hurt you in any way?"

She grunted. "No… A little dizzy, but nothing bad. I'm fine, Sokka. I promise, I'm fine," she said, somehow sensing his skeptical look. She was uncanny like that sometimes. "I just woke up in this stupid wooden room, and heard you somewhere over there. You wouldn't wake up, though, no matter how many times I said your name…"

She took in a deep, shuddering breath. Sokka heard the fear, fear for him, and felt the need to hold her close, to reassure her in some way that he was all right too. But that was impossible. He could only hope talking to her would comfort her.

"Nobody's come in here since I've been awake," said Toph. Her voice was strong again. "It's been really quiet. Well, sometimes they'll pound on the door and laugh, but that's just them trying to be dicks. That crap doesn't scare me.

"I don't know how long we've been out, or where we are. But I think… I think we're underground."

"Really?" he said. That was interesting. "How can you tell?"

"I don't know. It's just… just a feeling. I feel like the earth's there, even if I can't touch it." Toph was quiet for a moment or two. When she spoke again, she was unusually timid. "I'm sorry, Sokka."

He had not been expecting that. He had a feeling he knew what was bothering her, though, and it worried him.

"Sorry? Sorry for what, Toph?"

"I should have heard them coming. But I didn't. It's my fault that we're even in this mess. We got caught because I wasn't paying attention. It's my fault, Sokka, and I'm sorry. You were counting on me, but I messed up everything, and now—"

"Now you hold it right there!" snapped Sokka. He hated what she was doing to herself. He took his role as her protector very seriously. He would defend her from anything or anyone, including herself. "Stop it, Toph. Just stop it. You wouldn't ever let me beat myself up over something like this, and I'm sure as hell not going to let you do the same. This is _not_ your fault."

She shook her head, and turned away from him. She hid her face in her shoulder.

"Toph…" There was no response. "Toph, please, look at me."

She snorted, and he realized his mistake. Sokka winced; if he had control of his arms, he was sure he would have slapped his forehead. He was always forgetting that little detail. He knew, he really did, but those words just slipped out sometimes.

Being with her had not changed everything.

"Ah, man. Uh, well, you know what I mean… You know, _listen_ to me! _Listen_! Please, just listen to me…"

"I knew what you meant, Sokka," said Toph. "I'm used to your stupidity."

"Hey!"

He thought he could see a small grin come over her pretty face, which she had turned in his general direction. Sokka relaxed and, although his neck was beginning to hurt, did not turn his eyes away from her.

"Seriously, Toph," he said. "I mean it. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault, and thinking that way won't help."

She wilted again. "I know, but—"

"No buts, Toph. This isn't your fault. If anything, _both of us_ messed up somewhere, somehow, and that's why we're in trouble. So, really, it's not much different than any other shit-fest we've landed into. We're in this together."

He knew she could never see it, but he smiled at her anyway. She would hear it in his voice.

"Okay?"

She sighed, and nodded. "Okay, Sokka. So… What's the plan?"

"What?"

"The plan, Sokka," she said. "Do you have one yet?"

"I… No. No, I don't," he said. He hated admitting it. She was counting on him. But he could not lie to her, not about this. "I've got nothing."

"Nothing at all?"

"No. I'm sorry, but I don't. But don't worry, Toph. I _will _come up with something. I promise you, we will get out of here. I will find a way. I promise."

He looked at her again. Sokka, tired and afraid and head spinning, his confidence little more than a thin thread, needed to hear her support.

"You believe me, don't you?"

Toph opened her mouth, but her voice did not answer him.

"Of course she doesn't. Who _would_ believe in someone who has already failed so miserably?"

Sokka bristled, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up on end. Toph, seizing up, jerked her head towards the door. A click resounded in the cramped room, and the door swung open and banged against the wall. After sitting in the dark for so long, the bright light poring into the chamber hurt Sokka's eyes. He squinted.

When his vision cleared, he saw Rin standing in the frame of the doorway.

Rin was dressed in an outfit not much different from the one she had worn during the meeting. This time, however, he could see the tell-tale signs of someone carrying several hidden weapons. A long knife was sheathed at her hip. Fingerless gloves covered her hands.

The Rogue was accompanied by one of her guards. The person's face was hidden by a protective helmet, but the rest of the armor could not disguise the muscular frame. The nameless sentry carried a weapon he could not see.

Rin stepped into the hold. She took both Sokka and Toph in, and, with a smirk on her face and a gleam in her light eyes, looked a lot like a whiskered-cat that had just stolen some cream.

"Good morning!" said the Rogue. Her honeyed voice was much too sweet to be natural. "I trust you two kiddies had a nice nap?"

Neither Sokka nor Toph said a word.

Rin laughed. "Well, now that is rude. You _could_ stand to be a little more courteous to your hostess, especially to a woman of my standing. Even a Rogue demands respect.

"But perhaps I am giving you too much credit. For all those titles you've been given, my dear Southern Wolf and Blind Bandit, you are really little more than ill-tempered brats who've gotten above themselves. A few days here will soon change that. Trust me…"

Sokka, heart pounding in his throat, only glared at her in return.

Rin waved a hand at her companion. The guard nodded and shut the door. It closed with a thudding bang.

"I suppose you are wondering where you are," said Rin. She leaned against the wall, perfectly at ease with her power over the bound couple. "Well, then, I must welcome you to my castle! It has served many a Rogue and Court of the Guild over the decades.

"It used to be a supply bunker during the early years of the War, but it was abandoned for some reason or another. Not many people even know of its existence these days. Certainly not your precious Fire Lord or his little friends. It is the perfect hideaway for my people. This bunker is our base of operations, where we conduct our business and see through our duties. And since it is underground…"

Her smile became nasty.

"You can understand why anything that happens here, in this world, in _my_ world, stays here. Screams do not escape these walls."

"Do your worst, Rin," said Sokka. He spoke evenly and firmly, and hoped the quaver in his voice was not as noticeable as he thought it was. He knew he and Toph were in danger, and it frightened him, but he refused to be intimidated by this woman. People like Rin fed on fear. "No matter what you do, we're not going to tell you anything. You won't get a damn thing from us."

"Oh? Is that so?"

Her shoulders shook and, without warning, she laughed. It stunned Sokka, and he suddenly felt terribly uneasy. He felt as if he had missed something important. But what that could be, he did not know.

"You think I am going to _interrogate_ you? You think _that_ is why you are here? Please." Rin sneered and, pushing herself off the wall, leaned forward to look Sokka in the eyes. "I have no need, _whatsoever_, to interrogate you or your pretty little earthbending muscle. Everything _you_ know, Sokka, _I_ know. It's been that way from the very start."

Sokka met her stare and did not turn away. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Rin chuckled darkly. "You still don't get it, do you? And here I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. Bless your heart…" She stroked his cheek, and he flinched. "You really are a hopeless little boy."

She grabbed hold of his chin and held his head in place. Her nails dug into his skin, her grip drawing blood, and Sokka winced.

"You were both fools to think you could ever pull the wool over my eyes," said the Rogue. "But it's more than just you two brats stupidly thinking to take on the Queen of Thieves. Your plan was doomed from the start, because I've known about it all along."

His heart slammed hard into his chest. "You…?"

"That's right. I _knew_ the Fire Lord asked you to spy on me. I _knew_ you would be sneaking into my private meeting. And I _knew_ where to find you, once it was all over. I told you. I know, have known, _everything_."

She released him, but did not pull too far away. Her long fingers toyed with his scraggly top-knot.

"It was a clever little plan, Sokka," she said. "I will give you that. And it might have worked, too, with anyone else. But it is hard to see through any strategy, well thought out or no, when your target has all the cards from the beginning. You two never had a chance in hell."

"But how?" said Sokka. "How did you…? We didn't tell anyone what we were going to do. No one but Zuko and—"

"Me."

The distorted voice echoed out from under the guard's helmet. Both Sokka and Toph recognized the person immediately. Sokka paled, his stomach heaving, and Toph scowled.

"You!" snarled the manacled earthbender. "I knew it! I knew you were no good!"

"It is unfortunate, then, that you never said anything in the first place, isn't it?" The guard removed her helmet, and _Nani_—their informant, _Nani_—stared at them both. Her scarred face was just as bland as it had been that day in the War Room. "It might have saved you and your boy a lot of trouble. You have no one to blame but yourself, half-pint."

Toph flushed. "Bitch."

The blacksmith's eyes narrowed dangerously. Sokka was afraid she would strike Toph, or worse, but Nani did not move.

"Nani is one of my most loyal followers." Rin smiled at the other woman. "She has been with me for years. I knew the usurper would try and sneak an ally into my ranks, so I gave him Nani. If there is going to be a spy in my midst, I would like for her to be on my payroll."

"A double agent," said Sokka, leadenly.

_I'm a fool._

"Precisely," said the thief lord. "Nani gives your Fire Lord information, but only the information I _want_ him to have. It keeps him placated, and out of my hair when it counts. Nani also brings me anything she learns, sees, or hears while working in the Fire Nation palace."

She smiled at him and stood back, arms crossed. "That includes the deal with you two. Hopeful little heroes, are we? And look where it's got you. Up the creek without a paddle…"

Sokka shook his head. "But… It doesn't make any sense. You're not making any sense!"

A chortle escaped her. "Am I not? How so?" said Rin.

"It's crazy! Stupid, even! You let Zuko get suspicious, when you could have avoided that. But you didn't. You gave him the truth! You _gave_ him a reason to send us here."

"Yes, I did, didn't I?"

Her ghostly eyes, drinking him in almost possessively, chilled Sokka to the bone.

"Then why would you _ever_ let us actually walk into that meeting, and see your weapon and everyone you're working with? What if we had escaped, or sent off a hawk to Zuko? Your plans would have been ruined! You risked everything!"

Rin's paper-thin smile exploded into a beautiful smirk. "Yes, it was risky. I understand that well enough. But it was worth the risks, in the end, to have you two here, in my grasp at long last."

Sokka recoiled as if he had been physically slapped. He suddenly felt very dizzy. The truth was beginning to dawn on him, but he did not want to admit it. He could not admit it. If it did, it only meant he had dragged Toph to her…

_Sweet spirits, no…_

"You see," she said, "there was never really any chance of you slipping off or informing Zuko from O-Shan. I scouted you out, too, and it is like I said: I know _everything_. The truth was not going to leave that room. As far as the usurper knows, all is well in this little city. The banquet will go on, and so will my plans.

"But that is not the point. It never was. _You_ were."

"Us?" said Toph. She frowned. "This is all about… us?"

Rin snorted. "Don't flatter yourself, girl. I didn't say this was _all_ about you. You are only part of the story. A great part, yes, but do not think for a second that you are worth more to me than the dirt you can move.

"No, this is all about, and always has been about, only one person. One great and admirable person, a beloved ruler, who is no longer with us, but has never been forgotten…"

"Azula," said Sokka.

"Yes. Fire Lord Azula." The Rogue's face darkened and she transformed into something ugly. "She was our leader, our queen, the reason we all fight, and she was killed. Murdered! And we all know who is responsible for her death, don't we?"

Her right hand gripped the hilt of the knife she carried. Her knuckles were bone-white.

"I know what happened that day in the Earth Kingdom town," she said, hissing through clenched teeth. "Two years ago… You two chased after my Fire Lord. You toyed with her, humiliated her, and then you killed her. You murdered her in cold blood."

"What?" Sokka shook his head. "No, no. You've got it all wrong. We didn't kill Azula. She killed herself, because she didn't want to go back to the Fire Nation. We were only trying to help her."

"_Lies!"_ screeched the Rogue. Her sweet, joking, arrogant aura was long gone. "Do not deny the truth, Sokka! My Fire Lord Azula was _hurt_ and _frightened_. She was not _herself_ that day! You know this to be so! And still you _pursued_ her. Still you _dogged_ her. Still you would not _leave her be_!"

Mistiness passed over her ghost eyes. Sokka was disturbed to realize that Rin was actually close to tears.

_She's… She's completely lost it._

"And when she was trapped and dying, in the fire, what did you do? You left her there. You left her there to suffer an agonizing death."

"She blew herself up," said Sokka. "We even looked for her, when it was all over. There was nothing more we could have done. You can't blame us for what was Azula's fault."

The Rogue backhanded him across the face. It was a hard, nasty blow, enough to rock him in his seat, and Sokka swore he saw stars. He tasted blood and groaned.

_Weighted gloves… Has to be…_

"Her fault? Her fault!" Rin glared at him, eyes smoldering. "She would still be alive if it wasn't for you two. If you hadn't been there, if you had just left her alone, she would not have died. Her death is _your_ fault. You are _guilty_."

She took in a deep breath to compose herself.

"But sins have a way of coming to the light, eventually," she said. "The fools in power will soon pay for revolting against the true leader of the Fire Nation. And as for you two, my dear Southern Wolf and Blind Bandit… you will face justice for your crimes against Fire Lord Azula."

Sokka blinked, in an attempt to clear his thoughts. He spat blood off to the side.

"So, let me get this straight…" he said, slowly. "You did this, risking your title as Rogue, offering to help all those lowlifes in the rebellion, letting us get in here only to be caught… This is all because you are pissed off Azula is dead?"

"All I have done is for my Fire Lord." Rin squared her shoulders. "Were you not listening before, during the meeting? I _loved_ her. As far as I am concerned, she _was_ a goddess. And I will do whatever it takes to see her dreams become a reality."

A crooked, altogether demented, smile passed over her pale lips.

"And since she is not here to punish you herself, I will take care of it personally. I let you into my world because I _wanted_ you to come to me, so that I could do just that."

"I insisted Zuko use you two as well," said Nani. The cold smirk he had seen before appeared for but an instant. "He was quick to agree with me. Apparently, he trusts you more than anyone."

"You came running, too, all to help a good friend," said Rin. "It was all according to the plan. Two birds with one stone." Her eyes narrowed. "I will make you pay for what you did to Azula. And believe me, I will _enjoy_ every single moment of it. I have been waiting a very long time to have you both all to myself. The spirits finally gave me that opportunity… I will certainly not squander it.

"You took away my Fire Lord. I will take away your hearts and souls. You will beg for death before I am finished with you."

Sokka glared at her and, angry and afraid, for Toph's sake, he let his tongue run away with him. "Figures it would take an equally crazy person to _want_ to follow the path of a deranged sociopath like Azu—"

"_Nani!"_

The next thing he knew, a strangled yell erupted from his throat. Pain, unlike anything he had ever experienced before, dug across his bare torso. He jolted in his restraints, in a futile attempt to escape, but did not get anywhere.

"Sokka!" screamed Toph.

He barely heard her. A white noise roared in his ears. Sokka was nearly overwhelmed by the agony. Gasping, chest heaving and hardly able to breathe, he lifted his head and stared, woodenly, at the Rogue.

Blood oozed from several deep welts that marked his chest.

Rin was breathing just as heavily as he. The woman, shaking, nostrils flared and face ashen, snarled at him like some feral beast.

Nani stood beside her, a small smirk on her face and a four-strand whip quivering in her hand.

"You worthless piece of filth," spat the Rogue. "How dare you… How _dare_ you insult my Fire Lord! After all you have done… You do not have the right!"

She glanced sidelong at Nani and jerked her head at him. It was the only warning Sokka had before the blacksmith whipped him again.

The angry strands struck him, bit and tore into flesh, and another tortured scream ripped from his throat. The agony sapped all the strength and will out of him. Vision swimming, eyes streaming with tears, a low moan escaped him as he crumpled into the iron chair.

The silence, save for his halting intakes of breath, was deafening.

Toph was the first to break it. "S-Sokka…?" she said, calling out for him. "Sokka, please…"

He could not find the strength to reply.

The Rogue grunted, and was on him within moments. "Pathetic." Grabbing his top-knot, she yanked his head back. A dagger pressed against his throat. Sokka seized up. "As if you have room to talk badly of Azula, _boy_…"

The Rogue dragged the tip of her knife across his cheek. He jerked, hissing painfully, but she kept him firmly in place.

"Do you want to know the real reason why your plan failed? It wasn't the plan. The plan was clever. There was only one problem. _You_.

"You are a useless nobody. You are a burden to your family and your friends. You are a miserable failure. Face it. Without your bender friends, you can't even accomplish the simplest of tasks. You will always need them, but they will _never_ need you.

"And now, Sokka?" said Rin. She sliced along his collar-bone, and he cried out. "Now your incompetence has ruined everything for everyone. The festival-goers will die, by my hand, and you and her are here to stay for the rest of your wretched lives. All of this is _your_ fault."

She came forward and, nose grazing his jaw, she whispered in his ear. "How does it feel, Sokka?" Her warm breath trickled down his neck. "How does it feel to know you've dragged your sweet little lover to her death?"

The words struck harder than even the blows of the whip. A hard lump formed in Sokka's throat. Face burning, he looked away from her.

He knew she was right. Not only had his plan failed, horribly, he had led Toph right into a trap. He had messed up, and now Toph, and Katara, and Aang and Zuko, would have to pay the price.

The truth was more than enough to tear him to pieces. He could remember few times, if any, when he had ever felt so low.

_I… I can't…_

"Don't listen to her, Sokka!" Toph's voice pushed past the fog hovering between his ears. "You know none of that's true! You're an idiot if you think it is! And I know you're stronger than that! You are!"

_T-Toph…_

She was suddenly laughing like a mad person.

"Besides, you can't blame yourself for not seeing through her tricks. It's hard to read anything from a shit-for-brains like her!"

_Toph, no!_

Sokka knew what she was trying to do. She was hoping to divert Rin's deadly attention away from him, if only for a moment. It was such a brave but foolish act, and it was completely, utterly Toph. She was his protector too.

And it worked.

Rin frowned and pulled away from Sokka. She stalked towards Toph and stood in front of the manacled girl. Toph, tensing, glared at the Rogue's stomach.

"You have a loud mouth, brat," said the Rogue. Her voice was calm and cool. "It is a wonder your friends even manage to put up with you. If your head wasn't made of rocks, you might realize now is _not_ the time to be a smart ass."

Toph did not respond to the obvious baiting.

Rin smiled, and crouched down to peer directly into Toph's face. "Still have faith in your boy, huh? You think he is going to get you out of here? That he will protect you from me? How admirable of you, little earthbender. Too bad your faith is unfounded."

A ball of ice formed in the pit Sokka's stomach.

_Get away from her, get away from her, get away from her…_

The Rogue's ghostly eyes slid over to Toph's arm. She ran a long finger over the scars. "Azula did this to you, didn't she?" she said. "During her final day on this earth, she managed to touch you with fire. Don't you think it is suitable that I, her truest and most loyal ally, finish her work?"

And then, without warning, she grabbed hold of Toph's wrist and slammed her hand against the wall. The knife flashed, and Toph screamed.

Sokka, jerking in his restraints, cried out along with her. "No!"

Two pale fingers fell to the wooden floor.

Blood pumped heavily from Toph's mangled hand. Only stumps remained where her little finger and the finger next to it had once been. Toph was screaming and sobbing, all at once, and desperately trying to kick the Rogue off her.

But Rin had the upper-hand, now, and snatched Toph by the collar and dragged her close.

"Where's your warrior now, Toph?" The woman swelled with the power she had over her captive. "Oh, that's right. He's right over there, and he wasn't able to protect you. So much for your faith… You are a stupid girl, and now you are even more of a freak than you were before."

Teeth grit and heaving for air, Toph still found it in her to scowl at the woman. She spat right in Rin's face. The Rogue responded with a hard slap that stunned even the stalwart earthbender. She practically fell limp in Rin's grip.

"Leave her alone, you lousy bitch!" snarled Sokka. He tugged violently at his fetters. "Get away from her, or so help me, I'll—"

Nani slammed a baton into his side. She had been so quiet that he had forgotten she was even there.

The hard blow jarred his already bruised ribs, and Sokka groaned and slumped over all at once. Pain pulsed over his battered chest, but his glare did not lose an ounce of its intensity.

He and the Rogue locked eyes. The air seemed to snap between them.

"Or you'll what, Sokka?" said Rin. "You'll do _what_? What _can_ you do? The answer is simple: nothing. You can do _nothing_. I have all the power here. You would do well to remember that, boy."

"For now, maybe," he said. "But not for long."

His voice was hard, dull. The shame and fear had slipped away. Those emotions no longer existed. Rage, pure and unadulterated rage, throbbed in his heart, and little else.

She had threatened his family. That was bad enough. But now Rin had hurt Toph. No one hurt Toph and got away with it.

_No one._

The Rogue had fucked with the wrong Water Tribe warrior.

Rin smirked. "Brave words, from a man who is strapped to a chair," she said, lightly.

She shoved Toph back. The girl hit the wall, but did not make a sound. She was trembling and as pale as snow, but also silent. Sokka could only guess, _hope_, that she was in a state of shock.

"Neither one of you is going anywhere." Rin wiped her blade clean on his pants. "I'm not yet done with you. You must suffer a great deal more before you have fully paid for your sins. Azula, my Fire Lord, _will_ be avenged."

"Go ahead and think that, Rin," said Sokka. "But this I promise you. No matter what, I _will_ stop you."

Sokka expected her to strike him again, and he was ready for it, but the Rogue did no such thing. She only smiled at him. There was no mistaking the fact that she was not threatened by him in the least.

Her mistake.

"Unfortunately," she said, patting him on the cheek, "we will have to put any further talks like this on hold. I have a banquet to get ready for, after all."

Rin whistled, and seconds later four guards walked into the room.

"Take these two to some holding cells. I don't want them anywhere near each other, understood?"

"As you wish, my Lady," said one of the guards.

"Very good," she said. Rin glanced once more at Sokka and Toph, before moving away. "This time tomorrow night, both of you will be all that's left of the world-renowned Companions. It's almost sad, isn't it?"

She laughed and was gone. Nani soon followed after her.

The straps were loosened on the iron chair, but Sokka was held down and tethered before he even had a chance at trying to break free. Toph was released too and held up off the floor. They were dragged out of the interrogation room and into the hallway.

Sokka noted that it was made of metal and stone.

They were together for a while, but once the hallway branched out, leading into different areas of the underground bunker, they were pulled apart. Sokka shouted after her, even as she was vanishing from his sights.

"Toph! Toph, listen to me! I'm going to get us out of here, Toph! I promise! Just don't give up! No matter what, don't give up! I'll come for you!"

One of the guards cuffed him. "Shut-up, boy."

He paid the man no mind. Sokka strained his ears for Toph's voice. Although he was angry, energized, and more than willing to do whatever it took to escape and stop Rin, he still needed to hear her—

Her face turned his way. "I believe in you…" she said.

It was all he needed to hear.

OoOoOoO

Sokka's cell was not much different from the interrogation chamber. He could only guess that every room in the Rogue's hold—a former supply bunker—had to be a converted storage locker or closet. It was small and made completely out of wood, and just as hot as the one had he had left. The door had two small slits: one for the guards to peer in and check on him, and another for daily trays of food.

He doubted he would get the latter all that often.

Not that he planned on staying long enough to find out.

The first thing Sokka did, after being shoved into the makeshift cell, was sit down, close his eyes, and try and calm down. He was burning up, an angry whirlwind, and he did not want that at all.

Rage was all well and good when it came to energizing someone, but when you had to come up with a good plan? Nope. Rage blinded you. It made you more susceptible to making mistakes. And in the position he and Toph were now in, Sokka knew slipping up even a little was not an option. This was a life or death situation.

Too many people were depending on him for him to fail.

He took in a deep breath, counted to five, and then slowly exhaled. He repeated the exercise. It was a meditation technique Aang had taught him. He used it during his training sessions with Master Piandao, and also with Toph when they decided to have a go.

It worked just as well here and now. He felt the heat drain out of his body, his breathing and heartbeat slow, and his head clear.

Sokka sighed, feeling much better.

But finding his composure did not erase, or even ease, the hatred he now felt for the Rogue. He could, and would, _never_ forgive her for what she was planning to do to those he cared for, or for what she had done to Toph.

What she would do to Toph, if he didn't get them both out of here.

He would make Rin pay. He would make her pay by stopping her, no matter what.

_I won't let her touch Toph __**ever**__ again._

Sokka, ever the practical one, checked over his wounds.

The gash at his shoulder bled freely, as did the cut on his cheek, and they stung, but neither injury seemed to be too serious. Sokka had had much worse.

He was more worried about his ribs, some of which he was sure were fractured, and the whip-welts that marked his chest and torso. The welts were deep and nasty, and every little movement made him grimace.

That could be a problem…

_Eh, I'll deal. It's not like it's a broken leg or something like that. It could be worse…_

Sokka's mind immediately went to Toph.

It bothered him—it bothered him _a lot_—to now she was alone and hurting, and there was nothing he could do about it. He wanted so badly to hold her and comfort her, to let her know it would be okay. He was her protector. He was supposed to always be there for her.

But as long as he was in this cell, and no where near her, that was impossible.

He hoped she was doing okay. Her maimed hand had to be killing her. Sokka also knew that no one in this spirits-forsaken place would care enough to tend to her, either. Her hand was going to get infected soon.

It was all the more reason to hurry up and figure out some sort of strategy. Hopefully, Toph would be able to hold out just a bit longer.

Sokka couldn't help himself. He laughed. If there was anyone strong enough to survive this place, and kick it in the balls for good measure, it was his Toph. Nothing and no one kept her down for too long.

He loved that about her. He loved _her_.

_My little warrior Toph._

And she had faith in him. Even now, after all that had happened, she had faith in him. That, more than his rage, more than his hatred for Rin, encouraged him and gave him the strength to push forward.

Sokka was determined not to let her down.

Using strips of cloth he tore from his own pants, Sokka bandaged the cut on his collar-bone as best as he could. He held another piece of cloth to his cheek. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes again.

_Okay, then. I've got about a day. Less, really, if we want to stop Rin before the festival starts. Not much time…_

But he would work with what he had.

OoOoOoO

Toph hated it whenever she was thrown into of a cell she could not bust out of.

Made completely out of thick wood, the cramped quarters she now found herself in offered her nothing. There was not one thing, not even a scrap of metal or a pebble, she could use to bend or break in a bid for freedom.

She had still tried. She had tried several times, out of frustration, to try and bust herself loose. Deep down, Toph knew it was useless. She was not stupid. But she was also stubborn and proud, a fighter. She did not ever quit.

And, deep down, she still blamed herself for this mess. She wanted to make up, somehow, someway, for not hearing their captors before it was too late.

Her efforts did more harm than good. Suffering from blood loss, pain, and exhaustion, both physical and emotional, Toph made herself woozy. Her head spinning and feeling sick to her stomach, she eventually had to sit down. She huddled in a corner of the cell.

_Dammit… I hate feeling so useless._

Toph sighed, utterly spent, and tucked her knees against her chest.

There was nothing she could do now but wait for Sokka to come up with a plan. And she would keep waiting, too, no matter how long it took. As bad as it was, and she would not deny that they were in a tight spot, she still believed her man could, and _would_, figure out a way to get them out of here.

He was so smart… Resourceful and a little crafty, too, when he wasn't being his usual silly self. As far as Toph was concerned, there was nothing Sokka could not do once he set his mind to it. He was _that_ amazing. No one would ever convince her otherwise.

_**I believe in you…**_

"I do…"

Now she just had to be patient. He would come for her, and she would be ready for him. They would escape together.

She knew she should try to rest, but it was difficult. Her mutilated hand throbbed with a constant, dull ache. Just as bad, if not worse, was the horrifying knowledge that she did not have two of her fingers anymore. It was all she could do to keep from crying again. Ever so often, a pained moan would escape her.

And although the Rogue had ordered someone to bandage the wound, that was the extent of it. No one cared enough to make sure her hand would heal properly. Not that she was surprised… The stumps were still bleeding.

It scared her. It did. What if she lost too much blood? What if the injuries became infected and she lost her entire hand? What if, when Sokka needed her, she was too weak to help him? What if…?

Toph shook her head and struggled to swallow the fear and doubt. It wasn't helping her at all. She had to be strong. She _was_ strong. She was the greatest earthbender in the world, the teacher of the _freakin'_ Avatar, and a master metalbender.

A little thing like this couldn't defeat her…

She thought of Sokka. She could just imagine him sitting in his cell, coming up with a plan, and, at the same time, complaining to his guard that he was hungry. Which he probably was, since his stomach was a bottomless pit.

A smile passed over her pale face, and she relaxed. Sokka always had that calming affect on her.

Her head came back to rest against the wall. Keeping her arm close to her, her maimed hand pressed into her stomach in an effort to stem the blood flow, Toph closed her eyes.

She was so tired…

Some part of her knew it was not safe for her to fall asleep, not with a wound like this, but she slipped further and further away.

She drowsed off.

"You know what to do?"

She jerked awake. The motion jarred her hand, and she whimpered.

_Huh? What's goin'…?_

"I do. I just do not see the point, my Lady."

The voices were not close, probably down the hall, but Toph's hearing was exceptional. She recognized both Rin and Nani's voices. Their measured footsteps echoed in the passage, and drifted further away as they spoke.

Now fully aware and alert, the earthbender concentrated on their conversation.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just… _Why?_ Why will I need to take care of her?" _Who's __**her**__?_ "Won't the gunne do the work for us?"

"It should. In fact, I would be willing to bet the remainder of my coffers on it. But I like to have a backup plan, Nani, just in case. You can never be too cautious these days."

"Of course not," said the blacksmith, in that bland, uncaring voice Toph hated. "You are wise, my Lady."

Rin chortled. "You are too kind. I doubt I am _that_ wise. I'm just wary. It is why I have lived so long as the Guild's Queen." There was a small silence, and when the Rogue spoke next her voice was no louder than a whisper. "So, you will do this little thing for me?"

"Need you even ask? I will take care of… wife… end…"

A door slammed shut, and they were gone.

But Toph's interest and confusion remained.

_That was weird. What were they talking about?_

She wished she knew. Whatever it was, she had a bad feeling about it.

OoOoOoO

**A/N: And so ends the third chapter of "Summer's Heat." **

**The torture/imprisonment scenes are inspired and a humble nod to Invaderk's masterpiece "Brute Force: Desperation." If you have not read that story yet, I encourage you to not waste another moment. Go check it out! You will be glad that you did. It is a mark of true talent, and one of the best stories out there.**

**Though, before anyone asks, Nani is **_**not**_** based on Getsuei, from the above story. Similar personalities, I guess, but I did not realize that until re-reading "Brute Force." Originally, it was **_**Rin**_** who whipped Sokka. But then I realized Nani was just standing around, doing nothing, so I gave her something to do.**

**I didn't want anyone to think she had just up and vanished…**

**Thanks again for reading. Any and all reviews are much appreciated! Until next time!**

**EDIT (June 6, 2009): The section involving Sokka escaping, which was the original ending to this chapter, will be placed at the beginning of the next chapter. Apologies to those who reviewed this chapter before.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

OoOoOoO

**A/N: You will notice that I moved the last section of the previous chapter to the front of this one. The entire escape is now its own chapter. So, go ahead and skip through this first section of the chapter, if you want. It is the same.**

**There has been another change, too. Originally, this was to be the last chapter. The finale will be the focus of the **_**next**_** chapter. **

**RabulaTasa, there is a shout-out to you, and your last review in particular, in here. I bet you'll know it when you see it!**

**And General-Rage, as promised, Toph shines in this escape too.**

OoOoOoO

_**Summer's Heat: Part Four**_

OoOoOoO

Sokka spent the next few hours listening and observing. One of Master Piandao's lessons had been to use one's surroundings to his advantage. This was not a sword fight, but that message was just as useful then as it was now.

If he knew what was going on around him, he could work it into his plan.

He noticed the guard-change, for this corridor of the Rogue's prison, came every three hours. The guard would peer through the slit on the door to check on the prisoner before moving on. He would not return until he made a new circuit.

His cell, from what he could tell peering out of the small quarters, was at the end of one long hallway. It was not checked until the end of a certain round.

It was all pretty basic stuff. It was efficient, he would admit, but there was one major weakness.

The doors of the cells, or at least his, were narrow. The walls on either side were wide, wide enough for a person to stand there easily. And the opening in the door only allowed the guard to look straight ahead. Anything to the side of the door was, more or less, invisible.

It was all the information he needed.

Sokka waited, silent and motionless, until a new three-hour shift started: the clang of a doorway, at the end of the hall, and the exchange of greetings between two guards, clued him in. He stood up, ignoring how stiff and sore he was, and crouched in the space beside the door and wall.

The Southern Wolf lay in wait.

It took this particular guard a few minutes to reach the end of the hallway. Sokka heard him lumber by and stop to look inside the cell. The man gave a sharp intake of breath. "Eh? Hey you, boy! What're you doin' in there?"

_Just a little bit longer…_

When only silence met his call, the guard swore. "Where'd he… Damn! You better not be playing tricks, boy!"

A click resounded through the lock, and the door swung open. The guard rushed in to investigate.

He never looked behind him.

Sokka was on the guard within seconds.

He rammed his shoulder into the man's backside, and forced him, hard, into the wall. The man gasped, stumbling and off balance. Sokka grabbed his collar and slammed a knee into the guard's gut. Another blow to the man's forehead knocked the guy out cold.

The guard crumpled to the floor.

Sokka, his head buzzing and heavily panting, knew there was no time to waste. He worked quickly. He pulled off the guard's uniform and face-mask—a lighter and more comfortable alternative to the helmet—and dressed himself in the clothes. He trussed the guard, gagged him, and dragged the man to a far corner of the room.

He now had a three hour window.

Snatching the guard's keys and baton, he saluted the unconscious man. "Thanks a lot, buddy!" He stepped out of the cell. After shutting the door, he locked it.

Shoulders slumping, he let loose a long, slow breath.

_Wow… It actually worked. Um, I mean, of course it worked! _A grimace passed over his face. The short tussle had torn at the welts on his torso and bothered his badly bruised ribs. _Ow…That hurt!_

The first part of the plan had gone off without a hitch. Now all he had to do was find Toph.

Sokka walked down the hallway. Nervousness bubbled in his gut, but he hid it well. He had done this before, anyway, at the Boiling Rock. This little romp would be a piece of cake. He told himself that he would only get caught if he did something stupid to give himself away.

_Spirits please don't let me do something stupid, like usual._

He soon left behind the section of the prison he had been kept in, and found himself in an entirely new area of the hold. Corridors branched off from corridors, and rooms—mostly cells and empty storage rooms—lined the passageways. Stairwells climbed or descended into unknown realms. Sokka had no clue where he was, or where he was going. This place was nothing but a maze to him.

But he wasn't worried just yet. His plan had accounted for this problem too.

Another follower of Rin, dressed in the same get-up Sokka now wore, wandered into view. Sokka smiled.

"Hey! Hey, you! Excuse me, sir!" said Sokka, chasing after the guard. The gangly man turned to look at him. The mask hid most of the guard's features, but Sokka could tell that he was lifting a brow in question. "Sorry to bother you on your rounds, but I'm a new recruit, and, well…"

The guard flashed a wolf-like grin. "You've lost your way, huh?"

Sokka shrugged helplessly.

The man clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry too much about that, kid. It's like that for every new Guild member, when they get down into the Low Castle." _Wow. Ego much, Rin? _"It's like a labyrinth down here."

"Yeah, it is. I really have no idea where I am." Sokka glanced around. "So… This place used to be a supply bunker?"

"Yep," said the guard. "It got converted years and years ago. It's Rin, though, who's added to it. Earthbending labor's pretty cheap, if you know what I mean."

Sokka did, and it sickened him. Human trafficking and slavers were a very real problem, even in this day and age after the War. Earthbenders were prime targets for their market value. They were useful in just about every field, especially hard labor. Zuko was doing everything he could to stop the evil practice, but these networks were deep, hidden, and vast. It was not an easy task.

Maybe taking down Rin and her Guild would bust open one such operation; Sokka hoped so.

"Just where you headed?" asked the guard. "I can point the way for you, if you want."

"Thanks, sir." It was best to be polite and subservient around these thieves. Their egos were easy to take advantage of, and it put them off-guard. "You know those two new prisoners the Queen is keeping down here? I wanted to get a look at the blind girl."

"Oh, that pretty thing?" said the man. He laughed. "Something tells me you wanna do more than just look."

He forced a chuckle. "Yeah…" It was not too far from the truth.

"You and every other guy down here, kid! Too bad, though. You'll have to wait, same as the rest of us."

"Huh?"

"Her Ladyship doesn't want anybody touching her. Not without her there to watch." He nudged Sokka, and winked. "But the Queen says once she's done tonight and back home, we'll all have a chance to get between the little gal's legs."

Sokka's blood boiled. _Like hell you will, you bastard. _He felt like throttling this man, there and then, for even daring to think of doing such a thing to Toph. But he kept up his act and nodded, forcing a foolish grin onto his lips.

"Sounds good," he said. "But wouldn't you like to have first dibs? A chance at her before anybody else?"

The man blinked. Scowling, he said, "Well, sure. Little loudmouth deserves to have one stuck to her. But weren't you listening? Her Ladyship told us to leave the girl alone until she got back! We can't just—"

"What the Queen doesn't know won't hurt her."

"That is true."

"And you did say the girl needs a lesson or two."

"Yeah, the little rat bit me when I threw her into her cell."

_That's my girl. _"Then why not pop in for just a little bit?" he asked. "Nobody has to know."

An ugly sort of laugh erupted from the guard's throat. "Okay then. But this is just between you and me."

"Sure." Sokka clenched a white-knuckled fist. "I won't tell anyone."

"Good. Right, kid, this way." The guard motioned for Sokka to follow him down the hallway. "We need to hurry, before the guard change."

He led Sokka through yet another section of the hideout. They climbed up to a second level, and into a wing made entirely out of wood. They ran into more of Rin's allies and followers here, but in his disguise no one bothered him.

They walked down a passageway, and came out onto another hall. Sokka swore, though he might have laughed at this before in a more practical, scientific frame of mind, he felt Toph's presence.

She was close by.

The corridor was, like all the others he had come across before in this place, lined by doors. His guide stopped at one in the near middle of the hallway. It, like the cell he had just escaped from, had two small, narrow gaps on the top and bottom of the doorframe.

"We put her in here," said the guard. He pulled out his keys, and began to work the lock. "Her Ladyship didn't want to take any chances with this one."

"Makes sense," said Sokka. He came to stand just behind his guide. "I've heard she's a powerful earthbender. The strongest in the world, even."

"Doesn't matter how strong she is. In there, she can't do a thing." The lock clicked. "There we go. Are you ready, kid?" The man called into the cell, "Hey, baby doll. We've got a little present for y—ARGH!"

Sokka slammed his baton into the back of the guard's head. The blow was strong and well-aimed. The man groaned and crumpled all at once, and did not move again.

The disguised warrior dragged him down the hall and into an empty cell. He bound and gagged him, left him lying on the floor, and slammed the door shut once he had left.

It all happened in less than a minute.

He pushed open the unlocked door. He immediately saw Toph, huddled in a corner, looking half-asleep. Covered in blood, face flushed, and cradling her maimed hand close, she had seen better days. She was tiny, fragile, and so completely unlike herself that it scared him to death.

"Toph…" he whispered. Sokka stumbled towards her. "Toph…!"

She raised her head and turned her face in his general direction. The weakness, the drowsiness, vanished in an instant, and was replaced by a surly frown and a raised brow.

"What took you so long, Snoozles?"

OoOoOoO

The Rogue sat back against the craggy outcropping of rock, high above the world and the city below her, and starred up at the summer sky. It was now late afternoon and as hot as ever.

She smiled and took in a breath of the fresh, if warm, air. She seemed to shiver.

She shivered with _excitement_. And why not? For in only a few hours, the usurper's festival would begin, and all her plans, all her hopes and ambitions, all of _this_, would reach their culmination.

The unworthy prince, the Avatar, and all who had opposed _her_ Fire Lord in life and in death… They would all be purged from this world by her weapon; none of them would survive their precious celebration. She would make sure of that.

And once she had finished her duty here, it was home, to her beloved Low Castle, to tend to the two special guests she had holed up there.

An odd sort of sensation overwhelmed her. She loathed the pair for what they had done to Azula. Nothing would ever change that hatred. But she was also pleased to have them in her grasp, and the knowledge that she had complete control over them, could do whatever she wished with them, pleasured her immensely.

_The Southern Wolf and the Blind Bandit…_ Rin sneered. Her hand rested on the hilt of her new sword. _Such fancy names for mere children! They'll find that out soon enough._

She wondered what she could do to the warrior and bender to exact due payment—no, _justice_!—for what they had done to her goddess. They were an emotionally close pair, in love and best friends, and there were a few rumors in the underworld that they had already married in secret.

That bond, whether it was through marriage or as lovers, presented such delicious opportunities. She could use that. She _would _use that.

_I can torture one, but not the other. Force one of them to listen to their beloved's screams and pleas for mercy. Sokka gets snippy? I carve up his girl again. She talks trash? Sokka suffers. Of course, we'll have to keep them separated most of the time. I can make little visits, and punish them for "slights" committed by the other. Perhaps I'll even let Sokka watch as my men ravage his little bit—_

"My Lady…"

Nani's voice interrupted the Rogue's daydreams. Rin stood straight and looked towards her second-in-command. The bland-faced woman, already dressed in a gown befitting a Fire Nation noble, bowed and stepped closer.

She was the only one in the Guild who could dare do so.

The pair of women stood together, in silence, for a few moments.

"Yes, Nani?" said the Rogue. Her loyal ally would not speak until given permission. "What is it?"

"I thought it best to inform you that everything is underway. The gunne has been set up, and just as you ordered. It is ready to fire at a moment's notice."

"Good, good. And…?"

"The others are prepared to move out, my Lady," said Nani. "They await your orders. Shall we go now, or wait a few more hours?"

"For the others, a few more hours will do. It may even be for the best." Rin looked down at the city. Even from where she stood, she could make out the decorations—greens, blues, reds, and orange colors abounding—and heard the general hubbub of approaching festivities. "The guests will be arriving around dusk. They should be able to blend in easily with the crowds."

She glanced sidelong at Nani. "As for you, you may go ahead. Inform the usurper that you have heard from our little friends, and that all is well."

"Won't he be suspicious when they never show up?"

"Hardly, dear," said the Rogue, with a snort. "It's like those two to avoid these occasions. It'll irritate their friends, but they've done it before and the others will think they've done it again."

Nani nodded. "As you wish, my Lady."

"Stay out of sight, out of mind. Do not call attention to yourselves during the banquet." They had been over this many times, but Rin was a cautious woman. She wanted this, _needed_ this, to go well. All her dreams depended on this one night. "Remind your compatriots they are to let no one, and I mean _no one_, leave the courtyard."

"Yes, my Lady."

"And, Nani…" Their eyes met. The Rogue's gaze was fierce, hawk-like in its intensity and cunning, but the double agent did not so much as flinch. "Do not forget your own mission. I do not care what it takes… just get the job done. Do not fail me."

"I will not. Rest assured, my Lady, she _will_ die tonight, both her and the child."

"Excellent." Rin leaned back against the stone wall, her eyes closing. "All that remains for us to do now is wait, huh? Patience, Nani, patience… We will soon be rewarded."

OoOoOoO

Sokka could only stare at Toph. He opened and closed his mouth several times, but words failed him. This was the girl he knew and loved, in all her irascible, sarcastic glory, but he was still taken aback by her reaction to his "rescue."

He had expected… Well, he did not know what he had expected, but it sure as heck wasn't that!

He sighed. After making sure the door was unlocked, he closed it too. He did not want to risk being discovered by a passing guard.

"How'd you know it was me?" he said.

"I'm blind, not deaf, you idiot," she said. "I heard you outside, impersonating a guard." She scratched her cheek and yawned. "It sure took you forever to get here. I figured you'd only need a few minutes. You're such a slowpoke, Sokka."

He wilted, an exasperated groan pushing from his throat, but he could not help but smile too. "Can't you let me play the daring hero for, I don't know, maybe two minutes?"

She laughed, a toothy grin dancing over her pale face. "What fun would that be?"

They both chuckled like fools.

And then he was holding her, tightly, against his chest. His eyes burned with tears. Toph wrapped an arm around his back and pulled him in even closer. She buried her face in his shoulder, and he leaned his cheek against her hair. He felt her take in a deep breath—he was long used to her little quirk of smelling him whenever she needed reassuring—and shiver.

"I knew you'd come," she said, in a near whisper. "I knew you would."

"As if I could ever let you down." He kissed her cheek. "Thanks for believing in me, Toph."

They held each other for a while. Both Sokka and Toph knew it was dangerous to linger in this place, and they had no time to waste either, not with Rin about to attack the festival, but they _needed_ this. They _needed_ this brief moment with each other. They were strong alone, but they were even stronger together. In as little as a few seconds, doubts slipped away and gentle reassurances were given. There was no need to say "I love you," not when it was so clear, or so loudly written and expressed, in their actions.

It gave them back whatever strength, physically and emotionally, they had lost in the Low Castle.

Sokka finally, reluctantly, pulled away. He smoothed a thumb over her knuckles. "Think you're up to leading the way out of this place, Toph?" he said.

"Are the floors out there made of metal?"

"Yeah, and some stone, too, once we get out of this wing. It's all underground, remember? So, basically, this entire bunker is your playground."

A broad grin passed over Toph's face. Her excitement was infectious, and he smiled too.

"Okay, then. Let's get the hell out of here," she said.

They stood, but as they were moving towards the door Toph stumbled. She crumpled against the wall and wavered on her own two feet. Sokka was with her in an instant. Keeping her steady, his arms around her, he helped her sit down.

They were in a hurry, but he would—_had to_—find out what was wrong first.

"Toph, what is it? Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. Just… just a little dizzy spell is all."

He did not believe that at all, not even for a second. Save for her flushed cheeks, Toph was pale, paler than usual, and she looked sick. She shuddered and held her right arm close. Sokka could not understand what was wrong…

Until he remembered what had happened in the interrogation room.

"Toph," he said, "let me see your hand."

She jolted a little, and hesitated. "Why…?" said Toph. She curled away from him.

"Just let me see it," he said.

Toph must have heard the firmness of his voice, the decision not to allow any sort of refusal, and sighed. Still trembling, she turned around and let him take her right hand. She flinched when he grazed the bandages with his fingers.

"Easy, easy… I won't hurt you, I promise."

"Then be a little bit more careful!"

"Sorry. I will."

Sokka examined the little hand he now held. It was covered in bandages, and he was somewhat surprised Rin had cared enough to do even that, but the blood was already seeping through. The bandages were no longer doing their job. They were probably only making things worse.

Sokka had no problem getting rid of them.

He moved slowly, as gently as he could, and even then Toph was stock-still and grimacing. He hated causing her any sort of pain, but he did not quit. This was important. Sokka tossed the soaked, bloodied bandages off to the side.

"Okay…"

Sokka winced. The bleeding had slowed to a heavy trickle—thank the spirits!—but Toph's entire hand was swollen. The mangled stumps were bruised, red, and nasty; Sokka knew it would not be long before they became infected.

It looked very painful.

"I know. It's bad, isn't it?" said Toph.

Sokka immediately kissed her on the lips. "Not as bad as it could've been," he said, kissing her again on the temple. For once, Toph did not seem to mind the overly-affectionate gestures. "It'll heal, easy! Wait and see." He kissed her chin. "And, really, you don't need all your fingers to be the best earthbender in the world, now do you?"

"Of course not," said Toph. A smile came over her. "It'll take a lot more than that to slow me down."

"That's my girl." Sokka ripped off a piece of his pants. It was hidden beneath the guard's uniform, so he was not worried about it giving him away. "I really should clean that for you, Toph, and probably sew it all up, but there's nothing in here for me to use. I'm just going to give you a new set of bandages, okay?"

She nodded.

Sokka, using the cleaner piece of cloth, began to re-wrap her mutilated hand.

"Just try and relax, okay?"

"Mm-mm."

He thought he would be fine. He was, at first. But the longer he tended to the horrific wounds, the hotter he felt. His stomach turned several times. A haze seemed to pass over his eyes. All he could see was Toph, screaming, and Rin knocking her around while she was helpless… Those little, pale fingers, curled on the floor… Blood, everywhere, and he so far away…

He spoke without warning.

"You shouldn't have done it, you know."

"Huh?"

"Provoke Rin. You shouldn't have done that," he said. "It wasn't very smart of you."

Toph scowled. "You're one to talk, Snoozles. You pissed her off too."

"That's not the point. She hurt you."

"She hurt you too." Toph reached out with her good hand and pressed against his chest. Sokka grunted, painfully, and she graced him with that "look." "Sorry to say, but you don't sound much better than I do, Sokka."

"Again, not the point," he said. Why couldn't she understand this? Typical, stubborn Toph… "Like I said before, this could've been much worse. She…" Sokka swallowed back the hard lump in his throat. "She really could have hurt you, Toph."

Toph's face softened. She squared her shoulders and, by some strange streak of luck, or by fate, she turned her face up towards his. It was almost as if she were _looking_ straight at him. She squeezed his hand with hers.

"I'm okay," she said. "I am. And it was worth it."

This time, it was Sokka who was dumbfounded. "What?" he said. "What do you…?"

"She stopped hurting you, didn't she?" Toph nodded, and did not give him a chance to respond. "That makes it worth it. That'll _always_ make it worth it."

"Toph…"

He did not know if he liked that or not. Sokka was, by nature, a very protective person. He always had been and always would be. He wanted to keep her safe, no matter what, and he had failed to do that. She had been injured.

But he had to remember that Toph shared something of that complex, too, at least when it came to him. She watched out for him, same as he watched out for her. And though he was still more than a little upset that he had been unable to prevent her from getting hurt, Sokka was also touched by her selfless bravery, and happy, _so_ happy, to know she loved him _that_ much.

He calmed down, but it was only for one reason. It wasn't the injury, or the circumstances of the wound. That bothered him, and he still planned on making Rin pay, _dearly_ too, for hurting Toph.

No. It wasn't that. It was Toph, her and only her.

He was her rock, and she was his.

"Just be more careful next time, huh?" Sokka gently roughed her hair. "You're about as stupid as I am, you know that?"

"Heh," said Toph, smirking. "I blame you. Your idiocy tends to wear off on people."

"Now, that's not very nice."

"They do say the truth hurts."

"Nice to see being kicked around hasn't stopped you from kicking me around."

She chuckled. "Love taps, buddy boy. Those are love taps."

They shared another kiss, and he let her lay her head on his shoulder as he continued with his job. Sokka soon finished bandaging her hand. He was satisfied with his work; the new wrapping would last until they found something better.

"Ready to go?" he said.

"I've been ready." A wolfish grin came over her. "Remember, I was waiting on _you_. Slow ass. I bet you were living up to your nickname in your dinky cell."

"Such ingratitude!" he gasped, feigning mock-hurt. "And after I beat up some guards, dressed like a bad guy, and came up with a great plan, too!"

Sokka helped her stand, and they walked out of the cell together.

"Ugh, great… More wood," muttered Toph. Her toes scrunched on the floorboards. "I hate wood."

He could not help it. Sokka chuckled, and was promptly rewarded for his amusement with a slugging to the arm. Injured or not, Toph still packed a pretty mean punch. Sokka whimpered and she snickered.

_Funny_, he thought._ I'm actually really happy it's that way. It means she's okay._

"Don't worry," he said, rubbing his arm. "It's not too far 'til we'll get some good old metal and earth. Let's get going."

Sokka kept a steady grip on Toph as they walked down the hallway. He would not let her fall again, and she needed all the help she could get when it came to a wooden… well, anything. She could "see," to a point, thanks to her vibration senses, but wood muted those same vibrations she depended on. Her poor condition did not help matters.

This was one of those rare times where she depended on him to guide her.

He was suddenly reminded of the fishing-town, where Katara had pretended to be the Painted Lady.

Playing her guide helped with their ruse, though. For all intents and purposes, Sokka looked just like a guard dragging an unruly prisoner to another cell or to the interrogation room. If they did run into anyone, chances were they would not be noticed or stopped.

At least… he hoped that was the case.

Sokka was pleased to see that the further they walked, the stronger Toph seemed to become. She walked mostly on her own, now, and only relied on him for direction along the wooden hallways.

He knew it was more than a simple adrenaline rush. Toph had always been a strong-willed, stubborn little scrapper. Now, as then, she pushed herself, and found the inner strength she needed to continue forward.

Sokka admired her for that resolute nature. He _loved_ her for it. He almost told her so, but held his tongue.

There would be time enough for such things later, once they had escaped the lair of the Rogue and saved the day.

They finally walked out of the wooden wing of Low Castle. The floors and walls of this new section were made mostly from metal and stone, save for a few support beams built into the ceiling. Several different corridors and a stairwell branched off into different sections of the underground bunker.

Toph sighed. She ground her feet into the stone floor. "That's better…"

Sokka, placing a hand on her shoulder, had Toph stop. A quick glance around, and a nod from Toph, let him know that they were alone.

"Okay… Which way do we need to go?" he said.

"It depends." Her brow furrowed. "There's several I can feel right now."

"Well, we want one that'll take us down a route where we won't run into many of these thieves. Preferably none at all, so that means no main doors. An out of the way sort of entrance, one that's not used too much… Can you find something like that?"

"I'll try."

Toph kneeled to the floor—Sokka watched her carefully, in case she lost her energy again—and touched it with her good hand. She was quiet for a few moments. When she stood, she had a determined gleam in her usually dead eyes.

"We need to go this way," she said, pointing down a hallway.

She made her way down the corridor without him, and Sokka was forced to scramble after her just to catch up.

"But, Toph…" he said, staring at their surroundings and wincing. "This looks like it's going to lead us deeper into this bunker."

"Nice observation."

Sokka scowled at her backside. "Then _why_ would we want to go further into a place we want to leave?"

"That hole you asked for is this way."

"And probably a whole lot more thieves! Not to mention countless other dangers, and who knows what else! This is too risky, Toph. There _has_ to be another way."

She sighed. "Sokka… Trust me."

That was all it took.

"With my life," said Sokka, solemnly.

She smiled—one of those soft smiles she did not give to just anyone—from over her shoulder. Her eyes did not meet him, and her face was turned in the wrong direction, but that smile was all his. A faint blush touched her cheeks.

The gentleness vanished soon after, and she flashed a toothy, mischievous grin at him before wheeling back around.

"Good. Now get up here and actually try to pretend to be a nasty guard dragging me around."

He smiled and rushed up to do as she asked. He laid a hand on the back of her neck and shoulder, and gave the latter a gentle squeeze.

"This reminds me of that time we played Wang Fire and his naughty prisoner," he whispered, close to her ear.

Her blush returned. She actually looked shy. His Toph, _shy_! It made his grin broaden.

"Sokka…"

"What, you don't remember? I do." He trailed a finger up and down her spine. "That was one crazy night."

It was stupid. He knew it was. It's not like they had time or a real reason to be so silly. But, hey, they _were_ in a life and death situation. He might as well tease her before everything blew to hell. It was worth it to see her so flustered.

And, in a way, flirting with her helped curb the fear, the worry, the doubt, and guilt, that still simmered in his gut.

"You're such an idiot," she said, in a low, dangerous sounding mutter, her face incredibly red.

"But I'm _your_ idiot, Blind Bandit."

"Well, as long as we're both agreeing you are an idiot," she said, socking him in the arm again.

Silence overtook them both moments after the lighthearted jests. They moved down the hallway and deeper into the underground world of the Rogue. Sokka held on to Toph, but it was really she who led him. Toph moved as if she were intimately familiar with her surroundings. She did not hesitate when she came upon a new section of Low Castle or a branching of corridors, but chose a new route and pushed forward with confidence.

She had her "sights" set on their escape hatch, and not even the warren-like lair could stop her from finding it.

The deeper they delved into Low Castle, the more evidence Sokka saw that a guild of thieves did, in fact, live here. They left the prison section far behind and happened upon what could only be living quarters. Sokka noted mess halls, small bedrooms, an open bar which rung with drunken cries, and what appeared to even a council chamber. He heard several thieves and guards in this area, but Toph knew when and where to step to avoid being spotted. Thanks to her, they were almost invisible.

_Almost._

Toph stiffened. It was the only warning he had.

"Hey, you!"

They had been stepping down a narrow, metal corridor, which until this point had been silent and empty. Sokka contained his instinctive drive to bolt and run, and turned towards the hard voice.

A man, dressed in an outfit similar to the one Sokka had "borrowed" from his guard, stood on a rung of wooden steps.

_Well, that explains why Toph didn't "see" him until it was too late._

The thief-guard glared at him. "What's going on here?" he demanded. "What are you doing with that prisoner, boy?"

Sokka swallowed back the lump in his throat. Time to play the part of a recruit again; he hoped it would work as well as it had earlier.

"Her Ladyship asked me to escort the prisoner to a special holding cell," he said. "A much smaller one than the one she was given. She's been a bit too rowdy for us, down in the prisons."

The man's eyes narrowed, and his scowl darkened. "Bullshit! I don't believe that for a second!"

"You would question the orders of our Queen?" said Sokka. "The Lady Rin asked me, herself, _personally_, to do this for—"

"That's just it." The guard had his big hand on his weapon. Unlike the guard Sokka had knocked out, this man did not carry a baton. He had a short but nasty looking sword. "You're just a new recruit. A little pickpocket, if anything! I can tell by your uniform. There's no way in hell our Queen would let a little nobody like you handle that girl."

_Wow. A smart guard! Who knew that kind even existed?_

Despite his mental quip, Sokka knew he was in trouble. The guard had caught him in a lie, and now was even more suspicious than he initially had been.

This was bad. This was _very_ bad. One wrong move now, another mistake, and their escape plans would be ruined before they even reached the hatch.

Sokka's mind scrambled to come up with an idea.

Toph was one step ahead of him in that respect.

He did not expect what happened next. Toph roughly grabbed him by the collar and dragged him down and around. Her good arm came around his neck and held tight, enough that he choked. Her grip was like iron, and he knew even he would have trouble handling her.

_T-Toph! What're you…!?_

"Looks like my plan went down the drain," said Toph. "Oh well. I don't care. We'll just have to do this the hard way."

The guard came down to the last step "What…!"

Toph tightened her grip. Sokka wheezed. "Not one step closer there, mister. Unless you want your newest pup to have his neck broke."

By now, Sokka had figured out what she was doing. It was clever, but would it work? This guy wasn't as stupid as his buddies. He played his part, however, and peered at the superior thief-guard with an air of desperate pleading.

"Please, sir, don't do anything rash…" he said. He added a pathetic whimper for good measure. "She's… She's _crazy_! She'll really do it!"

He was surprised when the guard actually laughed. He sneered at Toph, who had her face next to Sokka's cheek, and brandished his short sword.

"No, she won't. She won't _dare_ do it, kid. You're her shield, and if you're gone she's lost everything! And if she does do it, well…" He shrugged. "That's the way life is, boy. You win some, you lose some. We can always recruit us some new lackies." He stepped down into the hallway proper. "So, little bandit, why don't you just turn yourself in, and maybe we'll take it easy on you."

"Gotcha…" said Toph. Sokka heard her smile.

"What're you talkin—_ARGH_!"

Sokka felt Toph move behind him. The metal floor beneath the thief-guard undulated, like an ocean wave, and the guard shouted. Knocked severely off balance, his arms pin-wheeling, he crashed, backwards, to the unforgiving floor. His head smacked the metal, _hard_, and a rush of breath escaped his throat.

He did not move.

"Heh. _Sweet_." Toph released Sokka. Well, it was more like she pushed him off her. He stumbled and almost fell on _his_ face. "That takes care of that, huh?"

"Shit, Toph…" he said. He looked at the unconscious thief and back to his girl. He did it again. "That was… That was amazing! I'm impressed. That was pretty sneaky of you."

She shrugged, a toothy grin dancing over her pale face, and looked rather pleased with herself. "Well, my dear Snoozles, I always have been quick on my feet."

Sokka chortled. "You stole that pun from me."

"Yeah…" She grimaced. "Kind of scary, isn't it?"

He kissed her cheek. "Flattering of you, though," he said. "Here, give me a minute." He stepped away from her, and lugged the guard up off the floor.

"What are you doing?" asked Toph.

"We can't just leave him laying here. It's kind of suspicious, don't you think? And when he wakes up, if he remembered what happened, he's going to tell the others." Sokka nudged open a closet door, and shoved the thief inside. "Let's make sure he doesn't get that chance for a while." He shut the door. "Toph, would you please?"

"Sure."

Toph placed her hand on the door's lock. He heard a resonating click within, and when he tried to open the door it did not budge.

"Hey, I didn't know you could do that without a piece of metal!"

"You're not the only one who keeps learning new tricks, Snoozles."

That particular business now taken care of, they resumed their journey through the bunker and towards freedom. Although their disguise had been seen through, Sokka and Toph continued to play the act of guard and prisoner to a T. It had worked until that one guard, so it stood to reason, logically, they could still fool several thieves they might run into.

A few minutes passed in silence. They found themselves in what appeared to be the storage area of Low Castle. Several rooms were filled not only with foodstuffs and cooking utensils, but hygienic supplies, blankets and sheets for bedding, weapons, and clothes.

"Ooh!" he said, as an idea struck him. "Wait just a minute." He darted into one of the supply rooms.

"What is it _now_?" said Toph. She sounded impatient.

"You'll see. Well, in a matter of speaking you'll see."

"Hmph. Funny."

Sokka, in only a few short moments, managed to find a pair of trousers and a shirt that fit Toph. She was more than glad to tug those on; until now, she had worn little more than the slip she had had on under her lost Fire Nation dress. He thought she looked rather cute in the page-boy outfit, but decided not to tell her that.

Toph _hated_ being told she was cute.

While he was there, Sokka searched, as quickly as he could, for his sword. He felt almost naked without it, and it was important to him. Toph and Suki had found it, after he had thought it had been lost, and it represented not only some of his pride as a warrior, but the love a little girl had had for an oblivious teenager.

But the Space-Sword was nowhere to be found, at least not in this corridor of supplies. He had a feeling, though, that Rin may have taken for herself. The thought disgusted him. He was forced to "borrow" another blade from a weaponry chamber. It was well-made, thankfully, and it would sever him well until he recovered his Space-Sword.

After grabbing a fresh roll of bandages, Sokka, his new sword slung over his back, rejoined Toph in the hallway.

"Ready?"

"Whenever you are," he said.

They set off once again.

Several twists and turns later, Toph stopped in the middle of a corridor.

"We're here," she said.

"But…"

Sokka looked around, taking in their surroundings. The corridor was dimly lit and somewhat dusty. It had not been used for some time. There were no doors here, nor were there any branching corridors. The only thing in sight was an old, wooden ladder. It climbed up to the ceiling, which was shrouded in shadow.

"But there's nothing here."

"Look up the ladder."

Sokka did so, and his eyes followed the latter up towards the shadowy ceiling. His sight became accustomed to the lack of light, and he could just barely make out the outline of what could be a trapdoor. No… It _was_ a trapdoor!

_This must be an actual escape hatch, in case the bunker is ever discovered by enemies. We went deeper for that reason; you'd want something like to be as far from the main entrances as possible._

He smiled, and patted Toph on the shoulder. "Good work, Toph."

"No problem." She started for the ladder. "Do you want me to go up first? Make sure nothing's up there?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

Sokka did not tell her that the real reason he wanted her to do this was so he could catch her if she fell. She was strong, but Toph not only had a maimed hand, but was still suffering from exhaustion and blood loss. She only had so much energy, and he could tell, from her heavy breathing to her stiff movements, that energy was finally beginning to wane.

She was on her last legs.

Toph grabbed hold of the first rung she could reach with her good hand. Slowly but steadily, she began to climb. Sokka came after her. He kept his eyes on her the entire time.

As it was, it turned out to be a good idea for Toph to have gone first. The trapdoor was made of metal, locked, and rusty from disuse. Sokka would not have been able to budge it. This little obstacle was no problem for Toph. She slammed her fist into the door, and it flung out into the open.

She held a hand outside. After a second or two, she said, "We're clear," and crawled out and away from him.

Sokka scrambled after her.

"_Ah! Damn…"_

He blinked rapidly, his eyes watery and stinging. After spending so long a time in the underground world of the Rogue, he was blinded in the bright sunlight. He could not move, it seemed, and stumbled.

Toph came to his aid without being asked. He felt her grab hold of his arm, and she led him away from the hole, away from Low Castle, and a few feet into their new environment.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… Just give me a minute…"

They sat down, somewhere, and Sokka scrubbed at his eyes. Once his vision cleared a little, he was able to see that they were in a patch of scrubby woods overlooking the harbor of O-Shan. A small creek ran to the edge of a hillside and fell to the Dragon Tail below.

"We need to get further away from here," he said. Sokka stood, on wobbly legs; the exertion of the short imprisonment and the escape was beginning to wear on him, same as Toph. He blinked a few more times. "Now, just in case they've already noticed we're gone…"

"Good idea. Shame I can't bring the whole place down on those bastards' heads."

"Maybe next time, Toph," he said, smiling, thinking he would like to see just that happen.

Of course, they would only trap the bandits, and held Zuko's soldiers in detaining them. He and Toph were crazy, but they weren't killers like the Rogue.

"Wait!" said Toph. They had only gone a few feet up the embankment.

"What? What's wrong?"

"We forgot something."

She scurried back towards the hole. Toph, with a great amount of effort for one pushed to the brink, dragged the metal door over the opening. She even went so far as to hammer it, with her good fist, back into place. It looked as good as new. There was no way anyone left in Low Castle would know it had been busted through.

Sokka, grinning from ear to ear and chest swelling with pride, kissed her when she returned.

"Good thinking. You _do_ have a noggin on your shoulders, don't you?"

"Shut-up, Sokka," she said, though she looked pleased with his praise.

They pushed themselves deeper into the woods, and did not stop until they were nearly a mile from the escape hatch. Their flight had not been noticed yet, but they could not afford to take any chances.

They would not allow themselves to be caught again.

Weary and strength fading, fast, they found themselves in a deep grove and at a deep pool. The water was clear, cool, and fresh, and the pair gladly drank their fill from the stream. Sokka also took the time to clean Toph's maimed hand. He hated that he was not able to sew the stumps, but at least she did not face infection anymore.

All that remained now was to figure out some way they could reach the capital in time, before Rin had a chance to follow through with her plans.

"I think I have an idea," said Sokka, as he wrapped clean bandages around Toph's hand.

She hissed through clenched teeth. "You only _think_?"

"Okay, okay, I _do_ have an idea. A plan, really."

"Mind sharing it with the rest of the class, then?"

"Well…" He had a hard time looking at her. She was grimacing with pain and shaking in his grip. Sokka tried to focus solely on his work—tending to her hand—so that he would not have to see her in pain, pain he knew _he_ was causing her. It bothered him, badly. "I'll warn you, Toph… It'll be pretty risky."

Toph snorted. "Honestly, Snoozles? Anything we're about to do now is probably going to be risky."

He chuckled and said, "True." Finished with bandaging her hand, Sokka helped Toph slip her right arm into a makeshift sling. She did not need it, but it would keep her from using her injured hand. "You remember those speed-boats the Fire Nation Navy has?"

"Sure I do. They're awfully loud piece of crap. What about them?"

"On our way here, I saw a few on the river-docks just outside of O-Shan. I think they belong to the Guild. They did not have the Navy insignia anywhere I could see, anyway, and you know how strict the Navy is with just anybody having them."

He wet his lips.

"Toph, those speed-boats are way faster than the ferry or any carriage we could hire..."

Toph's brow furrowed. "So let me try and guess what you're saying… You want to steal one of these hunks of metal, right out from under the noses of the very people we're trying to avoid, and ride it—something you've never even done before, might I add!—up the Dragon Tail and all the way to the capital city?"

"Yeah… Pretty much," he said, wincing. "It's crazy, huh?"

"I'll say." The mischievous smile he so loved danced across her face. "I love it! I say let's go for it. I've always wanted to be a pirate."

"You would." Her confidence restored his. They could do this, as long as they had each other. Sokka helped his girl to her feet. "We better hurry, then. We don't have much time to waste."

OoOoOoO

They crept up to the docks using the woods as cover. It was early evening, now, and the shadows were plentiful. It was easy work to find a safe, hidden vantage point close to their target.

Toph shifted beside him. "Now what?"

"Give me a second," he whispered. "I have to make sure of something."

It was quiet and peaceful in the cove. The speedsters floated in the shallows of the wide stretch of river. There was no one in sight, though loud, drunken sounds reverberated from a lean-to that served as the guardhouse.

_I wonder…_

Sokka asked Toph to stay put while he snuck closer. Half-crawling, half-scooting, he slowly made his way to the guardhouse. He pressed his back against the wall, and peered inside.

He saw three men, and a woman, sitting around a tiny table. There were weapons close to the table, so there was a good chance none of them were benders. The would-be sentries were sharing drinks and playing a card-game, and not a one of them spared a glance outside at their silent charges.

They would never notice someone right outside their door, "borrowing" some precious equipment, until it was too late.

_But just in case…_

He took one look at the door, and quickly realized it was one of those that opened out. Odd, but it worked wonderfully in his favor. Sokka grabbed piece of lumber, thick and long, and shoved it up and under the door's handle.

It held firm.

_There. An effective means of keeping people stuck inside a room. It'll last long enough…_ He turned back towards the speedsters. _And now for the meaty part of the plan. Heh… I love meat puns._

He used a whistle—a birdcall, really—to let Toph know she could come out. She did, and hurried forward until her feet padded on the wooden docks. Sokka draped an arm around her shoulder.

"Think you're up to a little more metalbending?" he whispered.

She nodded.

Sokka led her to each of the speeders. He laid her good hand on a specific part of the machine, and asked her to crunch up whatever metal she found there. Toph did her job well, and quietly at that, and in no time at all every speedster, save for one, was disabled.

They climbed aboard the water-craft. Sokka wiggled around to get comfortable, his sweaty hands gripping the steering. He drew in a deep breath.

"Ready, Toph?"

Her good arm wrapped around his middle, and held tightly. "Might as well be…"

Sokka smiled and revved the engine, and—with a jolting start and a sharp cry from Toph—sped off up the river and away from the guardhouse.

By the time the thieves broke out of the lean-to to check on the noise, it was far too late to stop the dynamic duo. Any attempts at chasing after the newly-dubbed pirates failed, too, when the remaining speeders only piddled or groaned in the shallows.

Sokka and Toph had escaped Low Castle and O-Shan.

They almost flew along the Dragon's Tail, skidding along the surface of the water at break-neck speeds, away from the port and towards the Fire Nation Palace City.

And for Rin.

OoOoOoO

**A/N: And so concludes Part Four.**

**The line Sokka has, regarding his playing the hero "for two minutes," is a humble nod to a great comic called Within-the-Circuit. I encourage you all to check it out, if you haven't already. It is at DevArt.**

**Some of you may already know that this story was written for the Tokka-Fans-United Pic'n'Fic exchange. My partner, almightystarfish, drew an amazing picture for _Summer's Heat_. Check it out, over at DevArt, too! **

**And now only one question remains...**

**Are Sokka and Toph really married? ^O^ What do you think?**

**Thanks, again, for reading. I hope you enjoyed this installment. All reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I have been very busy the past few weeks. Writer's block also set in, and that slowed down things even more. I especially had trouble with this installment. I would like to give a nod to Superbleh11 and "Redemption." Read it, if you haven't already. It has a similar scene to the one I envisioned for this story, almost two months ago, but it inspired me when I stumbled.**

**Because of the long wait, I have divided up this last section into several parts, all of which will be spaced out. I hope these smaller sections will give me a chance to breathe, and a shorter chapter means less wait time for you guys since it takes less time for me to work with them.**

**And, all you DBD fans… Yes. I am beginning work on the next chapter. That's also why these sections will be shorter. It will be up as soon as I can manage it.**

**That's a lot on my plate, now that I think about it.**

OoOoOoO

_**Summer's Heat: Part Five, 1**_

OoOoOoO

Sokka and Toph rode the speeder up the length of the Dragon Tail. The little, mechanical boat was fast, allowing them to pass several villages and smaller wharf-towns in a matter of seconds, and small enough to allow them to take tributaries and creeks that a larger vessel never would have been able to take.

Their sights were set north and west, for the palace-city, and each second that ticked by felt like a weight dropping onto their weary shoulders.

The euphoria that had touched them after escaping Low Castle was long since gone. The setting sun matched their moods: somber, dark, worried. They were racing to save their friends, their family, with little to no time to spare. Their enemy was insane but powerful, and if they did not hurry…

It would not matter that they had managed to slip out of the Rogue's grasp. They would lose.

It was twilight, and cool despite the heat of the earlier day, when Sokka pulled the speeder into the shallows.

"Why are we stopping?" asked Toph. Her grip had not lost its strength, though they were barely moving in the water. "I don't hear anything."

"I don't think we should go into the town," he said, meaning the city at the base of the inactive volcano. The guests would assemble there before being led up to the palace-city. "It's too risky. Rin probably has some of her people there."

"You don't think the guys at Low Castle will send her a hawk to let her know we're not… Well, you know? Still there?"

"No sense in thinking they already have, and losing a possible element of surprise."

Sokka cut the engine and hopped off the speeder. Toph followed him, and swore when the cold water came up to her knees.

"Is this as close to the bank as you could get?"

"Sorry."

They scrambled up the sloping riverbank and onto a little-used path that led to the volcano. They had come up on the palace-city from the side, instead of behind. The great force of nature towered high above their heads. The soft glow of hidden lights broke out from the bowel at the crest of the mountain. They could just barely hear the murmur of a large gathering.

Sokka scrubbed the back of his neck. "Now… Now we just have to figure out where Rin's set up that gunne."

"Piece of cake, right?" said Toph, smiling weakly.

He chuckled. "We'll find out."

Sokka looked up at the massive, natural architecture of earth. He wet his lips, his brow furrowed, and voiced his thoughts aloud.

"Rin will want to have a good view of the main street. Just in front of the Fire Palace… That's where the party is being held."

Toph sighed, heavily. "I _know_ that. We were hanging streamers and banners, and crap like that, only a few days ago, remember?"

He did not listen to her. He often ignored her jabs, complaints, and sarcastic remarks, or at least tried to, whenever he was doing some particularly deep thinking. This was one of those times. Toph understood, and fell quiet after speaking.

Sokka worked the inside of his cheek.

"If she can help it, Rin won't want to get too close to the city. Her vantage point will probably be along the rim, or just below it… somewhere in the rocks or caves, where she can't be seen, but can still see everything and everyone else."

And there was something else, something important. Sokka could feel it. It was just on the tip of his tongue. But he could not quite grasp it. Like a feather in the wind, no matter how close he came to catching it, it kept slipping further and further away.

He hated it. What a time to come up empty-headed! Jaw clenched and fists tight, he tugged at his wolf-tail.

_Dammit…_

"Do you want me to take a look?" said Toph. "Maybe I can find her."

Sokka grunted. "Yeah," he said, in a low voice, only half paying attention. "Do that."

And then he _did_ remember something important. Sokka flushed with shame. His irritation bleeding away, he added, gentler than he had before, "But only if you feel like you're up to it, Toph."

She smiled. "It's not hard to "see" for me, you know. I'll be fine."

Toph walked up to the base of the dead, stone dragon. She placed her hand on the cool rock and released a long, slow breath. She was as quiet and still as she had been before. He knew, though he could not tell for himself, that she was washing her bending senses over the entire area. What was hidden would be revealed.

Sokka kept an eye on their surroundings as she searched. It was an unlikely chance, but he did not want to be taken by surprise. He gripped his new sword and ground his teeth. He knew it was bad for a swordsman to become too attached to a particular blade, but Sokka still wished he had his space-sword.

"I've got something."

There was no "I _think_ I got something" or "There _might_ be something." When Toph found anything or anyone through her vibration sense, she was certain of it. Sokka had learned to trust her when it came to this sort of thing. Hearing people screaming under mountains and feeling hidden, underground bunkers were the sorts of things that convinced even the most skeptical of critics.

"Where?"

"On the south side," she said. Her hand was still on the rock-face. "About mid-ways up, on a slope, and there's a bunch of rocks up there. It's almost a cave, where they are, but it's not."

Sokka nodded. "That sounds like the south-side of the rim. It's sheltered by a lot of rock formations. Perfect place to hide, and there's a few tunnels there that lead straight to the outside." There was something else about it, too, but as before he could not put his finger on it. "Can you tell how many are up there?"

"Three, maybe four, but there's at least… um… ten others wandering around near that one knot. I don't think they're the Fire Nation Guard, either."

"She's got a few sentries, then," he said. "Just in case her plan goes the way of all others… Not according to plan." He rubbed his chin. He had a bad feeling that the Rogue had killed Zuko's usual Rim Guard. "Rin's crazy, but she's done at least one thing well."

But still… He had expected more than that. The seemingly lack of foresight on Rin's part bothered him.

Toph huffed. "It doesn't matter how wonderful she thinks she is, now that we know where she's holed up." She let go of the stone wall and turned towards him. "Let's go get her, Sokka."

And here came the part he had been dreading since they crawled out of Low Castle.

Sokka looked Toph up and down. She looked smaller than usual in the baggy page-boy outfit. Wobbly and a little out of breath, her pale face was dirty and smudged with dried blood. Her maimed hand, though wrapped, was all too obvious.

He swallowed back a lump growing in the back of his throat.

"What're you standing around for?" she said. "Let's get moving!"

"No," he said. "I need you to do something for me, Toph."

Her brow furrowed. "Okay… What would that be?"

"Zuko and the others need to be warned about Rin and the gunne. There's no telling how long it'll take to reach her. She could still get off several rounds, and a bunch of people will get killed. We can't let that happen."

"Well, duh." Her arms crossed, and Toph said, "So let me get this straight. You want me to find a way to get into the city, and let Sparky know that not everything is on the up and up." Her scowl deepened. "Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes. Use that underground tunnel we made. I doubt Rin knows about it, so you shouldn't run into any of her friends. You'll be able to tell Zuko and Aang exactly where Rin has the gunne set up."

"And what about _you_?" she demanded.

Sokka stared up at the rim of the volcano. Heart leaping up into his dry mouth, his hands clenched into tight fists. "I'm heading up there, Toph."

She offered him one of her rare blinks. "Say what?" Toph twisted a finger in her ear. "I could've sworn I heard you say you were climbing up there."

"You heard right. While you warn the others, I'll… I'll try and slow Rin up some. Distract her for a few minutes. Do anything to keep her busy… at least as long as it takes for Zuko's guards, or any reinforcements, show up."

She was quiet for a moment or two. Then she snorted. "That's stupid," growled Toph.

"Toph, listen—"

"Shut-up, Sokka." Her glassy eyes did not and would never see a thing, but they seemed to smolder now. "Go off on your own? You idiot! Are you sure Rin and her bitch didn't hit you in the head back in that hell-hole of theirs?"

"Toph—"

"Sokka, that's suicide. You _know_ it is. Come on, _think_. You're smarter than that. I know you are!" She touched his arm. "Either you come with me to warn our friends, or we go up there together. There's no option C here."

He pulled away from her. Toph flinched but her scowl returned, and with _glory_. It might have melted steel. "_Sokka…_"

"You know why that is not a good idea," he said, in as calm a voice as he could muster.

"Why isn't it? Give me one good reason! You can't, can you? Because you know you'll just get your ass kicked!" She sighed. "Listen," she said, more calmly than before. "It's safer if we stay together."

"For us maybe," he said. His eyes kept sliding away from her face. "But not for anyone else. Not for Aang, or Katara, or Zuko, or a bunch of innocent people. If we both go up the south-side after Rin, the party-goers will be taken by surprise. People will get hurt. No, people will get _killed_. And if we both sneak into the city, the same thing happens. They don't have a chance to mount a defense. Rin has a chance to massacre everyone there."

"You don't know that."

"Okay, then. Maybe it _won't_ happen that way. Maybe this is stupid, and it won't make a difference. Or maybe two attacks of ours will stop one of hers. I don't know. But we can't take chances. We have to do _everything_ we can to stop Rin."

He drew in a breath.

"Toph… It's the only way."

"No! No, it's not!" Toph had somehow become even paler. "You? Going up there, all _alone_? _Hell no_! That's never going to be okay! _Never_! I won't let you!"

"Yes, you will," he said, firmly. "Because it is what has to be done, to ensure that no one gets hurt tonight."

"_No one_, huh? No one but _you_, Sokka!?" Her face was fierce, but she shook badly. "What about _you_? You matter too, _dammit_!"

Sokka held her by her thin shoulders. "I am not going to argue about this with you, Toph. You are _not_ coming with me, and that's that. What I need you to do? It's important. A lot of lives are depending on you getting there in time. I can hold out, for a little while, on my own."

"But you shouldn't have to!" Her little body was so stiff. "I could _help_ you! It'll take those thick-headed guards _forever_ to reach you! She could mutilate you before then! And let's not forget all those assholes she's got with her! You can't beat them all!" She glared at an area near his chest. "I won't abandon you!"

"You are _not_ abandoning me. And you can't help me by going up the mountain. You're _getting_ me help by sneaking into the palace." He tried not to notice her welling eyes. "Toph, I'm sorry, but you are in no condition to go gallivanting off to battle with me. Not this time. You're tired, you've lost a lot of blood, and you can barely stand on your own two feet."

"I don't care!" she cried. He could just hear the frantic note in her high-pitched voice. "I don't care about that! I care about _you_, Sokka!"

"And I care about _you_. Can't you understand me, Toph? I can't risk…" Sokka wet his lips, his entire face burning. He clutched the hilt of the sword so hard in hurt. "I won't risk you getting hurt again."

"So that's it, huh?" Toph's face was red, her fist and teeth clenched. "You think I'm a _burden_."

"That's _not_ what I'm saying!" he snapped. "You know as well as I do that you wouldn't be able to give it your all in a fight. But it's more than that."

Though he had to admit, it _did_ play a role in this decision.

"Isn't it?" she said. "Or am I missing something else?" She tapped a dusty foot against the turf. "I think you just want the chance to mess Rin up, on your own, because of my hand."

Heat raced up his neck and to his ears. Toph must have sensed it. A tight, all too false, smile passed over her pale lips.

"That hit the nail right on the head, didn't it?"

"_No!_ That is _not_ why…! How can you possibly think that of me, Toph?" said Sokka. He refused to admit, to her or to himself, that she was exactly right. He wanted a crack at Rin. "This is not about Rin, or you, or even me. It's about our friends!"

But Toph was not moved.

"Why don't I believe you?" she said.

"Well, you should." His mouth was dry. "We're needed in two different places right now, Toph. Even if you were in able condition, I wouldn't let you come with me. I'd still send you to the city. Only you can reach the others in time. Only _you_. And _that_ is what's really important."

She still looked mutinous, and he sighed.

"Please, Toph… We have to do this. People are depending on us."

She drew in a deep, wheezing breath, her cheeks flushed and shaking. She backed away from him.

"No."

"Yes, Toph," he said. "I know you know this is the right thing to do."

"No."

"Toph, we have to—"

"No! I am _not_ okay with this! How can you… how can you expect me to just go along with this!? With _any_ of this _fucking stupid_ plan of yours!? You _dumbass_! You're going to get yourself killed!"

She continued to back away from him. Sokka followed her. He did not say a word.

"It's not that I don't believe in you. I _do_! You're capable, and you're smart, and you can do some amazing things. I _know_ that! And I know I'm being _selfish _and stupid, not wanting to go off and do what has to be done. I _know_ that! It's just… It's just…"

She was crying now. She wasn't sobbing, by any means, but a few tears had fallen, and more followed.

Toph only showed this side of herself—the vulnerable, softer Toph Bei Fong, the one who had fears and doubts and worries—to him. He had once been glad to discover she trusted him enough to let him see her secret heart, but seeing her be this unhappy, this scared sick, and for _him_, made his heart wrench in his chest.

"I won't… I won't be there to watch your back," she said. She scrubbed at her wet eyes. Toph hated _crying_, and most of all from herself. It helped that she was not only afraid for him, but very, very angry too. "I won't be there to, to protect you when you need it. And if you got hurt, Sokka, if she killed you…? I'd never forgive myself. I had to listen to them _torture_ you, Sokka… I heard you _scream_… And now, now the same thing could happen, only _worse_! I could _lose_ you!"

He grabbed hold of her and pulled her into a tight, warm hug. She did not struggle, or even continue arguing or pleading with him, but fell into his embrace. Her good hand came around to clutch the back of his shirt and she buried her face into his chest.

"You are not going to lose me," he whispered, pressing his lips against her temple.

Her grip on him only tightened. It hurt his bruised ribs, and he was sure it hurt her hand, which was now trapped between them, but neither of them seemed to care. This moment was more important.

Sokka did not say anything else. He knew that Toph understood him, and would let him go in the end. But first things first… He had to soothe away some of that fear, that anger, that guilt, she was now feeling.

It seemed to be working. He swore he could almost feel the fiery emotions draining from her body and her soul.

She did listen. She was just scared, and so was he.

"But it's _so_ damn stupid…" she mumbled, at last.

"I know."

"I don't like this."

"I know."

"I should be there with you."

"You will be. Trust me, you will be."

"You choose _now_ to be corny?"

He stepped back and cupped her face in his hands. Gently rubbing away her tears with his thumb, he said, "And I promise, Toph… I promise I'll come back to you. Nothing would keep me from finding my way back to you."

He leaned forward and kissed her soundly. She immediately surged against him. They kissed like lovers who had until the end of time, but also as two people who knew they might not get a second chance to show each how much they loved each other.

She kissed him, memorizing everything about him, and he kissed her, thanking the spirits, for once, for giving him this chance, this blessing, to have loved and be loved by her. Their lips crashed together, again and again, desperate and passionate, needing, wanting, loving, _everything_.

But, as with all good things, this too came to an end. They pulled back for air, but did not let go of each other. Sokka gave her feather-light kisses on her cheeks.

"I love you."

The small but powerful declaration made her suck in a gasp. She smiled, weakly, shakily, and kissed him on the chin. "I love you too."

Warmth raced down his throat and into his chest. He felt all… _fizzy_ inside. "It's… It's the only way, Toph," he repeated. The feeling those simple words had given to him had not dulled at all, and he struggled to talk. His voice quavered.

"Yeah, I know. I do."

Toph leaned her cheek against his chest, and listened to his heart. He smoothed a hand up and down her back. "Just be careful, Sokka. I still think you're doing this for a really stupid reason, and it scares me. Just… just keep this in mind: you're worth more to me than a couple of fingers."

She tugged him forward into another hug. "Don't do anything too risky, okay?"

Sokka closed his eyes. That old heat—rage, anger, drive for vengeance—simmered even now. But this warmth, this sweat and heartbeat and life, this _love_, in his arms… It was hotter, _stronger_, still.

He nodded, and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I won't. I'll be old, boring, cautious Sokka. As long as you promise me you'll be careful too."

"I promise. I don't think I'll have any trouble, though."

"Just be careful anyway. I don't trust Rin as far as I can throw her." He held her tight. "Toph… Like I said, I promise... I'm coming back." A small chuckle burst from his throat, and he added, "How else are we gonna have the chance to have a real honeymoon?"

Toph actually blushed. "If Katara doesn't kill us for not telling her first…"

"True. Forget the Rogue and Nani and that gunne. My _sister_ is the one we have to worry about."

She grabbed his collar and dragged him down to her. She kissed him, one last time, and, grunting, shoved him away from her. He almost fell on his butt.

"You better get moving," she said, as if nothing had happened. "We don't have much time to waste."

"No." He walked past her and, hesitating for a few seconds, brushed her lips with his fingers. "I'm coming back, Toph."

"You'd better. Or I'll come to the Spirit World, drag you back, and kill you myself."

Yes. She probably would.

Sokka smiled. "Now you tell me. How can I possibly argue with that?"

"You can't, you idiot."

He could not help it. He grinned like the idiot he truly was.

Sokka made for the path that he could just make out in the darkness. It would lead up the side of the volcano, at least part ways. Because it was on the far side, and removed from the settlement at the base of the volcano, it was not used nearly as much as it had in the past. He would be able to use it and remain unseen until he was right on the problem.

He had not walked far when he glanced back and down. He needed one last glimpse of her.

She stood there. A small smile passed over her face—and he knew that she knew he was looking down at her—and she nodded.

Then she vanished into the dark. She did not come back.

Sokka let loose another breath of air. It was now or never.

And he walked.

OoOoOoO

"So they are not coming?"

Nani shook her head. "Not that I am aware. They said they wished to have a little bit of fun, for themselves, before coming to join us for the celebration, my Lord."

She smoothed the front of her servant's outfit. It was fascinating how something so drab, so simple, could help her blend in almost everywhere. But Nani was a drab person by nature. It was why she was so good at her job.

Zuko snorted. "_Fun_, huh? I think I know what "fun" they mean."

"And by that, I will assume they are not coming at all," said Nani.

"You can bet on it. Katara will not like it…" he muttered. Zuko stood at the open-balcony overlooking the capital-city. He looked handsome in his dark red robes, but bags pulled at his good eye and he drooped somewhat. "She is already angry enough they got out of so much work."

"I am sure she will understand, once this all comes to light," said the scarred woman. "And you cannot be too surprised that Master Sokka and Lady Toph will play hooky after working so hard."

"I suppose it _is_ in-character for those two." The Fire Lord sighed. "I do not know what I would do without them, but they can be terribly irresponsible. This banquet is important. They should be here."

"Yes. But I am sure they will learn their lesson, my Lord, after tonight."

"That is as doubtful as them showing up for this sort of thing." He looked at Nani. "Still… At least we know things are safe for tonight. We can be grateful for that, at least."

"Yes. Thanks to the spirits, tonight will go smoothly, my Lord."

"Thank-you, Nani." He patted her shoulder. "You will be joining us, won't you? Sit next to me, Mai, and Uncle."

She ducked her head. "I am a mere servant, my Lord. Such would be improper."

"In case you haven't noticed, I am a different sort of Fire Lord. You are my friend, Nani. Sit with us. Enjoy tonight. I insist."

Nani bowed. "As you wish, my Lord," she said.

Zuko heard a knock at the door, and went to join his pregnant wife. Nani did not follow, but walked out onto the balcony. She ignored the finery and pageant of the gathering below her. Her gaze glanced, instead, to the southern rim.

A brief smile broke her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

OoOoOoO

_**Summer's Heat: Part Five, 2**_

OoOoOoO

The passageway was not an old one, like so many others twisting and turning beneath the capital-city of the Fire Nation. Toph and Sokka had built it—well, she had built it, and he had designed it—only a couple of years ago.

No one knew about it, to the best of their knowledge, save for themselves. They didn't want anyone to know. It was their way of escaping the more boring meetings, agendas, and whatever else they were forced to sit through as Companions of the Avatar.

It was also where they snuck away, when they had a chance, to spend time, alone, together as husband and wife. The deep, dark tunnel, with its odds and ends of outlying walks, was the perfect place for a young couple wanting to avoid attention.

Toph had even made a small bedroom suite. It was hidden in a cave behind a wall of rock, and had all the amenities they would ever need or want.

They had used it several times in the past few months.

The passageway was their way of finding wild adventures, shenanigans, and general good times in the free world. But they had always used the tunnel to sneak out of the city without anyone knowing, and never to creep back inside.

But this was nothing like old times, Toph reflected. It was more like a nightmare come true.

She moved as quickly as she could. The bold, strong face she had put up in her bid to accompany Sokka had only been an act. She was tired and weak, more than a little light-headed, and she dragged her feet. Her maimed hand ached.

She was in rough shape. She knew it, too. If she pushed too hard now, she would…

_It doesn't matter. None of it… Just breathe, Toph, breathe…_

Toph tried to ignore the pain and the weariness. Her muddled thoughts, and her heart too, instead focused on only one thing.

_Sokka_…

She did not know his face, at least not in the way most people did. Most people might have despaired at this hard knowledge, but not Toph. Sure, it had used to hurt to know that she would never be able to see Sokka, really and truly _see _him. But as time went on, and the more time she spent with Sokka, the more she loved him and he loved her, the easier it became to accept.

Besides, Toph did have something special with Sokka that, in her opinion, more than made up for her lack of sight.

She _knew _him.

She knew his smell: water and meat and leather, and a certain something that was utterly and only her man. She could, and would always, recognize his loud, goofy laugh—his voice, too—over the din of a crowded room or a busy street. She had memorized every scar he carried and each callous on his rough but gentle hands. She knew the touch and feel of him, from his big ears to his weaker leg. She could tell, even when he was quiet, when he was feeling happy, sad, or angry. She thrived not on loving looks or dashing smiles, but on his sweet kisses and warm hugs. When he picked her up and carried her in his arms, she "saw" the entire world through him.

And when they did something as simple as hold hands, his heartbeat pulsed through her palm, flowed up her arm, and thudded in her own chest.

Not everyone had the chance to experience such an intimate connection with the one she loved. How could she not be joyful for that blessing?

Toph held on to that connection here and now. She had to.

She had to, because if she didn't think of him as she knew him—his warmth, his life, his love—she knew she would fall into the hysteria that had overcome her only minutes ago. Her fears and doubts would paint a terrible mental picture in her mind.

Sokka in pain, bleeding, broken, on the ground…

Sokka calling out for her and her not reaching him in time…

Sokka, eyes glazed over and heart silent, dead, cold, and long gone, another victim of the Rogue…

Her throat closed up. It was hard to draw in a full breath.

_No! _It made no difference, but she closed her eyes. Her good hand tightened into a fist. _Stop that! Don't even think about it! You're stronger than this, dammit! Sokka will be okay. He will! He's tough. He'll come back. He will. _Toph leaned against a rock wall to catch her breath. _He has to._

Her jaw clenched.

_And I'll make sure of it._

Toph pushed off her brief resting place, her unsteady feet stumbling a little before she regained balance, and picked up her pace. The hidden entrance to the Fire Palace was not far. She could sense it only a few yards ahead of her.

She had to reach that hole. She had to get out of here and warn the others about Rin and the gunne before it was too late. A lot of people were depending on her.

And the sooner she told Zuko, or Aang, or even Katara, about this whole mess, the sooner she could climb up the mountain and find Sokka.

She had not promised to stay put once she did as he asked. Toph had made it a point not to mention she would do such a thing. Sokka would have only argued and ordered her to get to safety as soon as she could. She had a feeling that was what he had wanted her to do anyway.

But she hadn't brought it up, and he hadn't told her to find shelter either. Sokka had unwittingly left open a loophole for her, and she planned on shoving through it, no matter what.

And it wasn't because she doubted him or his promise. That wasn't it at all. She believed in Sokka, more than anyone or anything. He would make it through this. Toph just wanted to be there with him. She wanted to help him.

She had made her own promise, a little over a year ago, to always be by his side, through thick and thin, and she would keep that vow.

Sokka would be angry with her. Toph knew that. She just didn't care. Only one thing mattered to her.

Toph finally reached the entrance-hole. She clambered up the small rise in the floor and, using her shoulder, pushed the slab up and over. It was hard work, and it took a lot of the energy she had left.

Scented air brushed her cheeks.

Grunting, Toph pulled herself out of the passageway and into an out of the way alcove in the western corridor of the Fire Palace.

OoOoOoO

Sokka took in a deep, settling breath. It helped his nerves, if not his throbbing chest. He had a feeling his busted ribs would be feeling extra sore after this night was said and done. He was not looking forward to it.

He sat in the shadowed lee of a rocky outcropping. He did not have a light on him, but someone was looking out for him. The entire sky was lit up by single stars and bright constellations, and the moon, bright and full, bathed the world in hues of silver and white. Shadows, cast off by the glow, were numerous.

He smiled up at the full moon.

_Thanks, Yue. You're the best. Keep an eye out for Toph tonight for me, would you? _Sokka shivered, and his fingers tingled where he had last touched his wife's lips. _Please don't let anything happen to her…_

Spirits, if anything _did_ happen to her…

A strange sort of pulse washed over him. He wondered if it was mere nerves or, as his rare optimistic side wanted to believe, a prayer answered.

_Thanks again._

Sokka checked over his gear one last time. He had managed to take out two of Rin's guards along the southern-side of the Rim. It had not been too difficult, even with his injuries. Sokka was a warrior, but he was also a hunter. He used the same tactics he had learned in the icy lands of the South Pole to sneak up on his targets.

He had knocked the two men out in a matter of seconds and, after tying them with their own rope, hidden their prone forms in the rocks. Sokka had also made sure to "borrow" what equipment they had on them that he thought would be useful. He now had a few hand-grenades—deadlier versions of his own invention, "fake firebending" explosives—and a couple of knives. The uniforms he had ignored, since they were just like the one he already wore, but he did spirit away what was left of their rope.

Good, sturdy, rope always came in handy.

Now it was all a matter of coming up with a way of slowing down Rin and her cohorts in their planned massacre, if not stopping them completely.

_Easier said than done_, he thought with a grim smile. Sokka inhaled and exhaled yet again. _But this isn't can or can't. It is do or don't!_

He thought of Aang and Katara, who had only been married a few months ago. He thought of Zuko and Mai, expecting their first child in a matter of weeks, or maybe even days. He thought of the countless number of innocent people gathered for a celebration of peace, unaware that old grudges now endangered their lives.

And he thought of Toph. Toph, who he had proposed to on a beach; "A meeting of earth and water, just like us!" he had said, with a hopeful grin, even as she agreed whole-heartedly. Toph, who he had promised himself to, and she likewise, that very same night, almost a year ago, which was a secret they had told no one. Toph, his love, his best friend, his wife, the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with…

_Definitely do._

Sokka poked his head around the rocky outcropping. The small path, which wound its way around the entirety of the southern-side, and all the way up the lip of the Rim, was clear. He did not even hear the steady tramp of feet.

Relief flooded over him. His disguise had worked before, but he did not want to rely solely on it. It had failed in Low Castle. He could not afford it to fail here.

He slipped around the stones that had hid him and ran up the path. Ever so often, Sokka stopped to crouch in the shadows. From there, he watched the path again, carefully if a bit more hurriedly than he would have liked, before setting off again once he was sure no one was coming.

It did not take him long to realize what had eluded him before.

Rin had chosen the south-side for more than just its easy access—and escape—points. Looking at the rock formations and sloping ground, and feeling the wind on his face, Sokka knew that this place was a natural wind tunnel. Any breeze would come over the Rim and be pushed towards the center of the inactive volcano.

And so would the smoke created by a firing gunne.

Bile rose up in his throat. _How long has she been planning this? _wondered Sokka. _Since she found out Azula was dead, or maybe even before that?_

With Rin, there was simply no telling. It was hard to read a madwoman who cared more for revenge than the fate of an entire country.

Voices echoed from somewhere above. Sokka crawled on his stomach, a grimace passing over his face when the motions made his chest protest, into another pile of rocks. He was pleased with himself to know he had not made a single sound in the quick dive.

He peered over the top of the small pile.

And saw Rin.

OoOoOoO

The Rogue drew in a deep breath of the evening air. She chuckled.

"It is a beautiful night, is it not?" she said.

One of her two companions nodded. "It is, Highness."

Rin smiled gorgeously. "And in more ways than one…"

She looked down on the bright revelry. The festival was now in full swing, now that the stars and moon were out. She could hear the noise—a mixture of music, shouts, and blurred conversations—of it from where she stood, high above it all. The entire street set before the Fire Palace was taken up by party-goers and worldly visitors.

It was a living, breathing river.

And it made such a lovely target.

_I am doing it, my Fire Lord! I am doing it for you! Are you watching? Are you watching from the Spirit World, dear Goddess?_

"The weapon is in position?" said Rin.

"Yes, Highness."

"Good. Aim for the dancers."

The request brought a gasp from one of the girl's lips. "Not the main table, Highness?" she said.

Glancing back at her charge, the Rogue shook her head. "I want them to see what their meddling has brought upon this world. Let their dying thoughts be that of death and blood… _That_ is their punishment."

"As you wish, Highness."

"Good. Now step to it."

Rin did not look back to see if her allies did as she asked. She trusted them, but she also knew they feared and respected her enough to not dawdle when it came to following orders. She heard the creaking sound of moving metal. The slight din grounded to a halt second later.

"They are now in our sights, Highness."

"Thank-you, my dear. Stand in position, and I shall begin the countdown. Five…"

She licked her lips.

"…Four…"

A Fire Nation waltz was now being played.

"…Three…"

Laughter rose up from the city. Only an odd shout broke the tranquility of it.

"…Two…"

Rin shivered.

"…And one…"

There was sharp movement from below. Rin paid it no mind. Where could they all go, after all, but to death?

_And now, the real fun begins._

She gestured with a sharp wave of her hand. "Fire at will, ladies."

One of the women turned the crank, and man-made thunder clapped over and over.

OoOoOoO

The great hall she found herself in was strangely quiet. Any other day, and it would be loud with the sounds and feel of working servants and exploring visitors. Most everyone would be in or around the banquet tonight. She could sense the thrum of activity outside the palace gates.

Toph ran—more like stumbled, she thought—in that direction.

"Listen! Listen to me!" she yelled. Her high-pitched voice, though weak, carried. "We're in trouble! Get your collective asses in gear and into the palace, now! Now, before it's too late!"

Toph continued to yell and carry on as she ran through the hallways towards the gates. The more people she ran into, the more insistent she became that they all take cover or pass on the message, and _quickly_ too.

She never tarried long enough to explain herself. There was no time for that. She could only hope the civilians listened to her.

She stumbled into a group of soldiers. As ragged and bloody as she was, the guards would not let her pass until they were certain she posed no threat to the Royal Presence.

"_Royal Presence_?" said Toph, flabbergasted, impatient, and almost hysterical. "You're _kidding_, right? He's just Zuko! Sparky! And I'm Toph Bei Fong! Leggo of me!"

She tore away from one of the men's hold on her arm.

"Shut-up and listen to me! We're all in trouble, so start doing your damn jobs and help me out here! Get everybody into the palace! And _now_, not later!"

As she had with the civilians, Toph wasted no more time with the guards. She shoved through them and burst through the main entrance of the palace.

The gates before her were open. The revelry and celebration of the seventh anniversary was now loud in her ears. It practically beat against her shoulders and feet.

Pushing herself closer and closer to her limit, Toph limped into the midst of the banquet. She stomped the ground and sent a small—by her standards, at least—quake roaring down the street. There were a few stray shouts, but not many noticed the interruption. The quake had been too weak to alarm anyone.

The lack of a response did not deter Toph. She couldn't let it. Sokka was counting on her.

She continued to yell and cry out warnings. She pushed and shoved and yelled at everyone and anyone around her, but there was no large-scale response. Some even shook their heads and went back to what they were doing.

Toph finally swore—and in such a way that even the most salty of sailors would grimace—and pumped her arm. The ground rumbled beneath her and, slowly but surely, it shot up. She rode the thin, unstable pillar, crouched low to keep her balance, until she was head and shoulders above the guests.

"Stop it! Stop dancing or drinking or talking, or whatever the hell it is you're doing!" she yelled, as loud as she could. She was panting and shaking, her head pounding, and still she stood as tall as she was able. "We're all in danger! We have to get inside!"

She was _finally_ being noticed. Toph could sense it. The music played on, but she was the subject of their attention. She drew in a deep, fiery breath of air. Sweat stung her useless eyes.

"Get into the palace as fast as you can! Don't ask questions, just do it! Do it now! Get inside _now_!"

"_Toph!?" _

She heard Zuko. He had come up on her when she wasn't paying attention and was now right below her. His hand gripped her ankle.

"What are you doing?" said Zuko. "Damn it, Toph, you're causing a scene. The least you could do after coming in late is to…"

The Fire Lord trailed off and growled. It was a terrifying sound. It made even Toph cringe.

"Holy hell, little sister… Spirits, what happened to you? Who has done this to you--?"

"No!" she interrupted, instead of answering his questions. "No! Not now! Listen! Help me!"

She bent down and, using her good hand, grabbed his collar.

"Listen, Sparky, we're in big trouble here. Sokka sent me, and he needs your help. Forget what that bitch Nani's told you. Nothing's okay. It's Rin, she's… She's got some sort of weapon. It's bad, Zuko, real bad. She's up on the mountain, and she's gonna massacre everybody here. We've got to get everybody inside before it's too late!"

Zuko did not even hesitate or question her truthfulness. Either he trusted her implicitly, or he took in her appearance and could tell she was serious. Whatever the reason was, Toph was grateful. Her surrogate big brother turned and raised his voice.

"I have just been informed that foul weather is on its way. But we need not let that stop us. Everyone, please, I invite you to join me in the palace. We can continue our celebration inside."

The message was passed along, and swiftly. The crowds, still talking, laughing, and with no clue as to the true reason why they were leaving the streets behind, turned for the palace gates. A Fire Nation waltz played.

Toph sighed and almost toppled off the pillar. "Shit," she said. Her voice was raspy and trembling. She hated it. "They'll listen to you, but not to me."

"I am royalty and look the part, unlike you. And lest we forget, I am the one throwing the party." He tapped her arm. "There is no sense in starting a panic, either. You have a lot of explaining to do, Toph."

She growled, shaking her head. "You idiot, there's no time for that either. Sokka… Sokka needs your help. He's--!"

She never had a chance to finish. Thunder—the unnatural sort she had heard only a couple of days ago—exploded all around them.

**GATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!!!**

OoOoOoO

_Oh, shit!_

Sokka immediately crouched as low to the ground as he could. He sucked in his breath through clenched teeth. His heart hammered against his chest.

_Please, oh please, oh please…_

His luck so far did not—amazingly!—leave him. The three women, Rin and two of her associates, on the bluff just above and to the left had not yet noticed him. Their voices were muffled in the hard wind.

Just peeking around his hiding place, Sokka strained to hear what they were saying. Bits and pieces of words, and numbers he thought, floated down to him. He only caught one clear thing, but it made his blood run cold.

The Rogue smirked. "Fire," said Rin, with a wave of her hand.

_No! Not now!_

One of the women nodded and rotated the crank on the side of the gunne. With a great clattering moan, and then an out and out roar, the monstrous weapon rapidly discharged its deadly arsenal.

**GATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!!!**

The noise, rebounding off the cliff-walls, tore into the balmy night air. Bloodcurdling screams echoed from the depths of the bowel.

_I've got to do something._

Sokka moved without really thinking. He dug around in his "borrowed" pouch and grabbed one of the hand-held grenades. Using a pair of spark-rocks—yet more supplies had had liberated from the Rim Guard impersonators—Sokka lit the small explosive's fuse.

Twisting up and over the outcropping of rock, he tossed the grenade. He darted back into his hiding place and took cover.

The expected explosion followed a few seconds later. It rocked him in his seat, and jagged rocks flew over his head and clattered down the mountainside. A new set of cries lifted to the skies. The hiss and snap of the gunne was silenced.

Sokka looked back over the rock to take in his handy work.

_Dammit._

His aim had been a little off. He had not taken the time to judge a good throw as he had with Combustion Man. The grenade had actually hit somewhere just below the Rogue and her companions.

The shockwave, however, had done a decent amount of damage. Smoke and dust hovered over a pile of debris, shrouding the world below from view, and the gunne had been knocked off its intended path. It would have to be repositioned before it was fired again.

It was something. But that was the end of it.

The Rogue herself and the two women were still alive and kicking. The explosion had thrown them to the ground. They now struggled to their feet. The Queen of Thieves, her nostrils flaring, hair wild, and face smudged with dirt and blood, was screeching like a banshee. She gripped the rock-face close to her with skeletal hands.

"_What is this!? What the hell… just happened!?" _

A woman tried to help her leader. "Apologies, Majesty, but—"

"_Shut-up, Jin!"_ she snapped, shoving Jin away. Rin's pale eyes bored into the shadows and beyond. _"Who did this!? I'll rip you apart! Come out, you bastard, whoever you are!"_

And now… now it was time to do his job.

_Here goes nothing._

"Who were you expecting, oh mighty Queen? The Kissing Bandit?" he shouted. "You wound me!"

He stood, revealing himself to his enemy, and even dared to wave at her.

"My, my…You're looking well this evening, Rin. Though a little bit flushed, I must say. You sure you're feeling all that well? Seriously, maybe you should sit down or something."

The woman paled even as her eyes narrowed. _"You…"_ she hissed. Her voice trembled. _"Sokka…"_

"Yep, that's right, me." Sokka gripped the hilt of his sword. That old heat, the same heat that had simmered in his heart and mind ever since he had been forced to watch this worthless _bitch_ hurt his wife, surged anew. "And I'm here to take you down, _permanently_."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**A/n: This definitely would have been up sooner, but I helped with my church's VBS program last week. Which was wonderful, by the by. I apologize for the wait, and I hope you guys enjoy this third installment of the finale!**

OoOoOoO

_**Summer's Heat: Part Five, 3**_

OoOoOoO

The roar filled her ears and thudded into her body. She could not move.

The pillar blew out from underneath Toph's feet. She floated in the hot air for the briefest of seconds before dropping. She hit the ground, hard, and the air was knocked from her lungs.

Toph screamed with empty lungs. The fall had jarred her maimed hand.

Bloodcurdling yells and scrambling footsteps pounded into her backside and feet. The tiled pavement of the street exploded and crumpled all around her, messing with her "sight." Everything was fuzzy, disjointed, or simply _gone_…

Struggling to get out of the way, but not really knowing _where_ to go, Toph half-crawled, half-dragged herself away from the dashing, ripping _cracks_ and _bangs_ smacking into the roadway only inches from her.

**GATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!!!**

Someone hot—Zuko!—was suddenly there with her. He grabbed her and pulled her along with him. And then the Fire Lord was over her, protecting her with his body, his breath and heartbeat hammering alongside her own.

It was as if the entire world was caught up in a raging hail-storm.

And then, as suddenly as it had struck, the unnatural thunder was gone. An eerie silence descended on the street.

"Sweet spirits… " Zuko, shaking, rose up some. His arms tightened around Toph. "Are you okay?"

Toph sucked in a painful breath through clenched teeth. She nodded tersely but could not speak. Her hand was killing her and her chest felt tight and fiery.

"Damn, that was…? Was this the weapon you were talking about?"

This time she was able to manage a grunt. "Uh-huh."

Toph pushed out with her senses. She and Zuko were close to the High Table. Several people, nobles and townsfolk alike, had taken refuge here during the attack. Toph's stomach turned when her "sight" touched upon unmoving shells lying in pools of blood at the end of the street.

There were at least ten, and maybe more. She still had trouble making out much of anything.

_It could've been worse_, she told herself. _If I hadn't… if I hadn't gotten here when I did, it could've been worse…_

Her thoughts did little to ease the sickness and guilt she now felt.

Panic began to set in as the living, breathing crowd shouted and scrambled to escape either into the palace or into the city. The thundering herd, and the stomping feet of soldiers and others trying to keep the frightened crowd under control, did not help Toph's muddled senses.

She winced, holding her maimed hand close. She felt thick blood oozing through the gauze and bandages.

"Put up the walls!" shouted someone, over the screams and shouts and sobs. "Hurry, now! Hurry, before it begins again!"

The sound of earthbending struck her ringing ears. A team of earthbenders were raising protective barriers at the edge of the street and before the palace.

"Zuko…" she said. "Sokka, he's… He's up there…"

Zuko did not hear her. The shell-shocked Fire Lord swore once more. "It is so powerful… We all could have… If you hadn't…" She felt him turn and look up somewhere. Towards the mountain face, maybe? "But why did it stop? And where is Sokka?"

"That's—that's what I've been… been trying to—to tell you…" said Toph. "Sokka, he's… he's up there… He must—must have done some… something…"

"Sokka is… He is trying to stop the Rogue _alone_!" It was more an outraged shout than a question. "That _idiot_! Is he crazy?"

Toph did not answer really answer him. She gripped his robes, instead, and hissed into Zuko's good ear. "Forget that! You have to get up there, Sparky! He needs you! He'll die if you don't!"

"Where is he?"

"Up on the south side, about midways up…" Toph tried to stand. "Zuko, please, you have to…"

The young leader cut her off. "Don't worry, I will," he said, holding her steady. "A squad and I will head up there immediately, and help him. Sokka won't be on his own for much lon—"

And then it was Zuko who was interrupted.

Three explosions rocked the street in rapid succession. Flames kissed the already hot air. The earth ripped and slid; Toph felt _that_ easily and shuddered. The clang of metal, and the sickening thump of flesh striking flesh, resounded alongside screams and shouts. Toph sensed a flurry of movement coming from all around them, pressing in on the crowds and the palace from the edges and alleyways surrounding the main street.

A roar, one Toph recognized as the call of battle, fell over the place.

"What now!?" shouted Zuko, struggling to be heard over the noise. He stood, though he did not move far from Toph. With his arm pressed up against her, Toph was able to feel him jolt. She almost knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"Spirits above… We're being attacked!"

OoOoOoO

His aggressive words did not have nearly the response he had hoped for. The Rogue, still pale but flushed at the cheeks, smirked beautifully at him. She laughed, and in the newfound silence the sound rebounded off the stone walls and rock formations.

A chill raced up his spine. Sokka tried to ignore it.

"Challenging me, are you?" said Rin.

"Yes I am. This is the end, Rogue. It's over for you."

"Over, you say?" Rin showed her teeth. "You are flattering yourself, Sokka. All you've done so far is distract me. That won't last for long…"

"It'll last long enough." Sokka took up a prepared stance. If she rushed him, he would be ready for her. "By now, my friends will know where you are and set up some defenses. And I won't let you take one step further."

Her ghostly eyes were almost invisible in the half-light of the moon. Her girls moved, but the woman held up a hand. They stopped immediately and without a word. Rin flicked her fingers and they moved back around the gunne.

"And yet again you prove yourself a fool," said on the Queen of Thieves. "You think I have not planned for temporary, meaningless setbacks?"

The question unnerved him, but Sokka did not answer it. He had faith in Toph, and his friends too.

"You have a lot of nerve, my dear boy, coming up here." Her eyes darted around the cliff-face. Her face brightened. It was not a pretty look. "And _alone_…?" Her smirk grew until it was nothing but a feral grin. "Where's your pretty little earthbending muscle, Sokka?"

"She's safe," said Sokka. He spoke as evenly and calmly as he possibly could. It was difficult. This woman made his blood run hot. For the first time in his life, he _wanted_ to run someone through with his blade. "And safe from you."

"So you left her behind!" Her chortles made her shake. "I bet she didn't like that. And here I was hoping I would get to play around with her again. For such a loudmouthed, irritating girl, she has the loveliest scream, doesn't she?"

He thought he saw red. Sokka ground his teeth, his hands gripping the hilt of his sword so hard it hurt. "You _bitch…_" he growled. "You won't _ever_ touch her again."

"Protecting her from me, are you? How sweet… Aren't we the noble hero?" Rin leered at him from her higher position. Her hand stroked the gunne. Smoke continued to curl from the monstrous weapon. "Too bad that decision will be your undoing, little Sokka… You don't have anyone to protect you this time around."

"You got it wrong, Rin. It's just me and you. No whips, no guards, and no scare-tactics." Sokka drew his sword and pointed the tip at Rin. The moonlight played along the fine steel. "You're the one who doesn't have anyone to protect _you_ from _me_."

The Rogue cocked her head. "I thought so," she whispered. "You've come to try to kill me. Still feeling sore about your wife's fingers?"

Sokka's eyes widened, and Rin caught the expression. She smiled.

"Don't be so surprised," she said, in a rather simpering tone of voice. "I have a network of spies, remember? I know quite a lot about you and Toph. I've heard the rumors about your secret wedding, and you proved the truth of it just now.

"And, really, it's obvious you want to make me pay for that little incident. I'd say even more so than saving your friends! You're painfully easy to read, Sokka." She sighed, latching on to him with her eyes. "I still don't understand what you _see_ in that worthless half-pint. I'd have thought a handsome, intelligent young man such as you wouldn't have dared screw around with an ugly, filthy badger-mole like her."

"Don't you _dare_ talk about Toph that way," hissed Sokka, infuriated for his wife's sake. He could hardly breathe. "She'd skin you alive."

"So you say. And yet she's not here, is she? Only you are: a lone wolf pup that is in over his head. And face it. Without her, you're just a pathetic nobody."

Sokka squared his shoulders. "It doesn't matter. I'll still—"

"Oh, doesn't it?" Rin crossed her arms. Her face, that face so similar to his Toph, transformed into something nasty, _demonic_. "I should think that it does. You've ruined yourself, coming alone as you have. I hope you gave your wife a good fuck before you came running up here. Because, Sokka, when I'm finally finished with you…?"

She lifted up her chin and laughed. "I am going to take great pleasure in bringing her your head. That's all she'll have left of you, you see. Do you think she'll cry, Sokka? I'd pay good money to see her sobbing like a baby over you."

"You won't get that chance!" he snarled. "I'm going to be the one to _kill_ you!"

He bounded up the path towards Rin. He held his sword out in the ready position. His legs pumping and chest screaming in agony, he charged after the Rogue like a ravenous wolf. And like a wolf, he felt like nothing more than ripping her throat out with his teeth.

She had hurt Toph and threatened his family. He would take her out by himself!

The Rogue only smiled. She stepped to the side…

And Sokka realized that the gunne was pointed right at him.

He skidded to a halt and stumbled backwards. His blood ran cold as the truth finally became clear. Rin… Her signal to keep her allies back and behind the weapon… All that talking… It had only been a distraction! Her girls had used his preoccupation with the Rogue to reposition the gunne.

For him.

And he had fallen for it.

_Oh, shit… Dammit!_

"Poor, silly Sokka…" whispered Rin. Her amusement was long gone. It had been replaced by that furious hatred that had fallen over her in the interrogation room. He wanted her dead, but she wanted him to _suffer_. "And for a third time, you've proved yourself a fool."

She gestured sharply. One of the girls clenched the crank on the side of the gunne.

Sokka wasted no time and dove for the ground. Bashing his chest and shoulder on the sharp rocks, he barely had time to scramble behind a slender outcropping of rocks on the side of the path.

**GATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!!!**

OoOoOoO

The din of a struggle grew louder in her ears. Toph was finally beginning to be able to feel the violence too.

Heartbeats and footsteps in the center charged forward to push back the wave of life pressing in on them from the edge. The street, on both ends, and every alleyway and outlet was blocked, defended even, by the assailants who had blown in on them like smoke. Only the path leading to the Fire Palace was free, but in the chaos and panic caused by the new attack, no one seemed to heed the truth.

"They've trapped us…" said Zuko. He was close to her, but it was hard to hear him over the noise. "But how'd—"

"It's Rin." Toph found her voice. She hated how strained it sounded. "She's got people here… They must have moved in when the gunne—"

"The what?"

"The weapon I told you about. Sokka must've stopped it. The earthbenders pulled up a wall, but now these guys are coming in to keep us from going anywhere. They'll try and bring down the walls…"

The Fire Lord growled deep in his throat. "We won't let that happen," he said. He gripped her shoulder. "Stay with me, Toph."

He stood away from her. _"Defend the walls!"_ he shouted to his men, and the other national soldiers scrambling on the terrace. _"Keep them standing! Everyone else, move for the palace! Help protect the civilians!"_

Zuko's orders were heard and heeded, as best Toph could tell. With all the activity in one small place, it was difficult to "see" much of anything. This messing with her senses—a jumbling of anything and everything that even she had trouble unscrambling all the messages her feet gave her—was why she hated cities.

But she heard the fighting continue. Shouts and screams and firebending and earthbending and swords, bodies pressing and moving together, on the edges, coming for the palace… She heard and felt it all, until it was one great sound that throbbed through her entire body. And as tired and weak as she was now it made her feel sick to her stomach.

It did not help that she kept thinking about Sokka.

_Sokka, please, just hang on! I'll… I'll come for you, I will!_

A plethora of cries echoed above the small war playing out in the capital-city street.

"_Defend the walls!"_

"_Fight back the invaders!"_

"_For the Fire Nation! For the Earth Kingdom! For the Water Tribe!"_

"_Head for the palace! Head for the palace, now! We'll protect you!"_

"This way, Toph!" said Zuko, close to her ear. "Hurry!"

He dragged Toph along with him. They moved away from the great table that had been their refuge until then and slipped behind the walls surrounding the Fire Palace. It was a little quieter here, but not by much. A tide of people bumped and jostled them as they fought to reach the open doors of the palace. Zuko shielded her from the worst of the panic, but Toph was still sore and battered by the time they reached the great doors.

Zuko tugged her to the side of the Great Foyer, and well away from the knot of people pressing into the palace. "I'm going after Sokka," he said. "I'll take a team with me, and we'll climb up there and help him. Uncle, Aang, and Katara can handle things on this end while I'm gone."

"Use our passageway, then!" Toph hated giving away the location of the special place she and Sokka had shared together, but there was no other way. Sokka's life was more important to her than a secret getaway. "It's in the western corridor, in that small alcove. I left it open. It leads outside. You can use it to sneak up on Rin!"

"Right, I will. Ru, Sei!" he shouted at someone else. "Come with me! I'll explain on the way!"

Zuko pushed her towards a great room branching off from the main hallway. Toph knew there was a door on the far end of the chamber that led directly to the western end of the Fire Palace. She followed on Zuko's heels as best she could. She was tired, but a sort of adrenaline rush now had a hold of her.

She had done her duty. It was time to save her beloved husband.

But when she made to accompany Zuko, and a small band that he had picked up along the way, he held her at arm's length.

"You are definitely _not_ coming with us."

"Yes, I am!" she growled. The same hysteria that had touched her earlier with Sokka returned. She tried fighting Zuko, but he was much stronger than a bedraggled girl who had gone through hell the past two days. "I'm going with you! Sokka's up there! He _needs_ me!"

"He needs you to be _safe_ for him, when he returns," said Zuko. His firm tone of voice booked no argument. "You are in no shape to come with me, Toph. I know you know that. Stay with the civilians. Have a medic look after you, and then stay put. I am sure that is what Sokka had in mind."

She scowled at him and let loose a few choice words, but Zuko was not moved.

"I'll _lock_ you in a room if I have to. I'm _not_ joking about this, Toph. I won't change my mind. You _aren't_ coming. And that's final!"

He left her behind without another word. Toph felt him and his team vanish down the hallway that would take them to the western corridor.

Toph choked. Her eyes welled and her good hand clenched into a shaking fist. Her heart hammered in her aching throat.

"You'd have to catch me to lock me up," she said.

Toph pushed past the steady flow of civilians—and the soldiers and benders protecting them—streaming through the palace to safety.

She would follow Zuko. She would make sure, of course, to keep well enough behind that he would not notice her. Once she was up on the cliff side with him, there was little he could do but allow her to go with the rescue team.

He'd hate it. He'd be very angry with her. She would definitely have to listen to a lecture later on.

But the thing was… Toph didn't care.

There was only one thing on her mind now. It was Sokka. And no matter what it took, no matter whom or what she had to take down, she was going to stand and fight alongside her husband.

_I'll gladly take two lectures! I'll just ignore them anyway._

She did not get far. A stray voice, one she recognized, brushed her ears.

"This way, my Lady… Hurry! I will get you to safety."

_That's Nani!_ She frowned._ But what's she…?_

Toph slowed to a halt and concentrated. Her earth-sight washed over the length of the hallway and beyond.

She sensed two people. Two women, actually…

They were a hallway down from her and walking towards an empty room. One of them could only be that _bitch_, Nani. The other was slow, slightly out of breath, with a very pronounced waddle in her step.

Toph knew her almost immediately. It was Mai.

A stray memory touched her.

"_**I do. I just do not see the point, my Lady."**_

"_**What do you mean by that?"**_

"_**Just… Why? Why will I need to take care of her? Won't the gunne do the work for us?"**_

"_**It should. In fact, I would be willing to bet the remainder of my coffers on it. But I like to have a backup plan, Nani, just in case. You can never be too cautious these days."**_

"_**Of course not. You are wise, my Lady."**_

"_**You are too kind. I doubt I am that wise. I'm just wary. It is why I have lived so long as the Guild's Queen. So, you will do this little thing for me?"**_

"_**Need you even ask? I will take care of… wife… end…"**_

And the truth came crashing down on her.

_Oh no…_

OoOoOoO

Sokka lay low to the ground, arms covering his head and stomach pressed to the rough path. Hot metal rain and chunks of rock blew over him. The outcropping of stone protected him from the worst of the assault, but he knew if he budged, even an inch, he would be hit.

There was no pretty way to look at it. He was trapped.

But then, to his surprise, it all just _stopped_. The gunne ceased spitting out its deadly arsenal. An uneasy, false sort of silence drifted over the cliff side.

_What the…?_

Sokka lifted his head—but not so much that he would get it blown off—and listened. He heard grating laughter.

It was the Rogue.

"What's the matter, little Sokka?" Rin's voice still trembled. She was enjoying herself. "What happened to all that anger, all that _passion_, I saw just a few minutes ago, eh? Has it vanished already? Not feeling so gutsy anymore, are we? _Awww…_ Why is that? Don't you want to play with me anymore?"

She crowed, descending into another bout of pealing, maddening chortles. Sokka heard the turn of the crank and pushed himself down for a second time. The rattling roar of the gunne started anew.

**GATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!!!**

Another respite came a few minutes later, but Sokka did not dare move.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" sang the Rogue. "Come to your Auntie Rin! Don't you know, my precious wolf puppy? Haven't you guessed yet? It's time for you to die!"

**GATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!!!**

The turf tore up all around him.

Sokka, shivering, scrunched his eyes shut. His mind raced. He was safe for now, but how long could he really stay put? It was only a matter of time before Rin sent someone down to drag him out into the open.

Or, worse, the gunne would finally blow the small outcropping to little pieces, and he would become swiss-cheese.

_And for once, a food pun doesn't make me happy. _A stray bullet nearly hit him and he scrambled closer to the rocks. _Yipes!_

If there was one good thing about his predicament, and surprisingly there was, it was that he was no longer caught up in throes of rage and hatred. His close call had snapped him out of it. He was now thinking clearly, back to himself, but Sokka still mentally kicked himself for his lapse in judgment.

How could he have been so _stupid_? He was only supposed to be _distracting_ Rin. _Slowing_ her down in her plans! Being a general _nuisance_ and keeping her attention _off_ everybody else! Killing her was out of the question. Zuko would need the Rogue in custody for several interrogations. They needed to find out discover what other links, if any, she had on the rebellion brewing in the Fire Nation.

But he had forgotten that.

No, that wasn't quite right. He had _known_ that. Sokka just hadn't _cared_.

_I'm such an idiot._

He had allowed Rin to pick and play with his emotions until he fell right into her trap. He could have died! No, he _would_ have died, had he not jumped off to the side in time. Death had looked him straight in the face, and it was only by sheer luck that he had survived.

He knew that, and it made him feel sick to his stomach.

But it was more than that. He had fallen into his thirst for vengeance, for _blood_, even after he _promised_ Toph he wouldn't. He had _promised_ Toph he would be careful. He had _promised_ Toph he would return to her.

His selfish recklessness had nearly cost him, and her, dearly.

_I'm so sorry, Toph. I won't do that again. I'm coming back to you, I swear!_

But first things first…

"What have you accomplished, Sokka? Tell me!" shouted the Rogue. "What have you done by coming here by yourself? I will tell you! Nothing! You've done _nothing_ but piss me off! And now it's all over for you! You have nowhere to go but to me! I'll rip you apart, you little bastard!"

**GATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!!!**

Sokka spared a glance down at the capital-city. He was glad—relieved, really—to see that the benders there had built thick, stone walls. The barriers would protect them if Rin decided to open fire on the city again.

Toph must have made it in time…

Not that he had ever doubted her. His Toph could do _anything_.

His nemesis screeched like a storied harpy. She spoke, and it was almost as if Rin had been reading his mind.

"The walls have been erected, I see. Do you think that matters, Sokka? It doesn't! My people are down there! They were there from the very start! Didn't think of that, did you? They'll bring down those walls, and I'll slaughter all your little friends, your bitch sister and her little whore-Avatar!"

**GATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!!!**

"But I'll leave your wife alone, Sokka! She'll be the last to die. You want to be close to her? I'll feed her your heart just before I let my men fuck her until she screams for you and death! You can watch her suffer from the Spirit World!"

Sokka ignored Rin's deranged taunts and unstable laughter as best he could. _I won't make that mistake again. _He knew had to come up with something, and he had to come up with it fast.

_Well, I came up here to distract her. I might as well stick with it. _Sokka grimaced, pulling a face. _I don't think I really don't like that plan…_

"_Why won't you answer me!?"_ Her scream echoed loud and clear. Sokka wondered if they would hear it down below. _"You coward! Come and face me, you worthless piss-ant!"_

**GATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!!!**

_She's not very polite, but I wouldn't want to disappoint her._

Sokka moved carefully and slowly. Reaching into his pouch, he pulled out another hand-grenade. He studied the destructive path the gunne was making and made a quick calculation in his head. He lit the grenade and, grinning, tossed it over-head at a sharp angle.

The explosion came a few seconds later. Rin and her girls screamed again, and the gunne was silenced.

Sokka poked his head out from his hiding place.

_Oh yeah!_

His aim had been true. The grenade had gone off just over the heads of the women. Debris had rained down on them from a higher ledge, and they had been forced to take cover. All three were covered in dirt. Rin actually sputtered.

Sokka couldn't help himself. He laughed.

"Why should I play around with you?" he asked, standing. "You're no fun at all! You couldn't hit the broad-side of a barn, Rin!"

The Rogue, her face burning and eyes wild, roared and grabbed hold of the gunne. Before she had a chance to turn the crank and unleash a new firestorm on him, however, Sokka was already dashing away. He raced down the path and over a few rocks, and then crouched low.

**GATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!!!**

Sokka smiled, out of breath but pleased with himself, from behind his new shelter.

_I am_ so_ good._

OoOoOoO

The chamber was a small reading room. Those who were seeking a little privacy, or at least some peace and quiet set off from the constant hubbub of the Fire Palace's inner workings, often came here. It held little more than two sofas, a few chairs, a shelf of old scrolls and books, and a window overlooking the rear gardens.

It was empty. The reading room was much too tiny and out of the way to serve as a shelter for the many guests of the ruined festival. It was also very quiet. The noise of the crowds had long since vanished down other hallways and closed off chambers.

Mai frowned. "Nani, are you sure about this? Shouldn't we go with the others to the banquet hall?"

Her companion shook her head. "With everything that is happening?" said Nani. "That would be the first place an assassin would look for you, my Lady. Trust me, we are much safer here. And don't you prefer the quiet?"

"I do, it's just…" Mai breathed deeply. She hated how _heavy_ she felt these days. Would this child ever decide to come into this world? "I don't like this. I feel rather vulnerable here, all alone."

"But you aren't alone, are you?" Nani bowed her head. "I will look after you, my Lady."

Mai sighed for a second time. "Zuko trusts you," she said.

"That he does. Now, please, my Lady… You are tired. Take a seat, rest. All will be well."

Mai barely paid the servant any mind. Once she had thought of her husband, Zuko was the only person to occupy her thoughts. She turned towards the window and stared out at the gardens. Flashes of crimson light illuminated the stone pathways and various plants. A low throb of noise--shouts and yells and metal clashing against metal--echoed from the near distance.

This reading room was safe and out of the way, a world unto itself almost, but even it could not hide the truth.

The battle was intensifying, and her husband was somewhere in the middle of it.

The young Fire Lady swallowed back a lump in her throat. _Zuko..._ Hard as she tried, she could only see his retreating backside, drawing further and further away from her, before he vanished into the milling, panicked crowds, never to be seen again.

_Oh, Zuko... Where are you...?_

A strange hissing sound behind her made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end. Mai had been around knives and daggers too long to not recognize a dagger being drawn.

_What now?_

She turned and saw something that made even she balk.

Nani brandished a long, curved dagger. The woman, her face bland and dark eyes just as cold, stalked towards Mai.

The door to the reading room had been shut.

"Damn..." said Mai. "This sucks."

The Fire Lady watched Nani carefully, and now knew the danger she was in, but the other woman did not hasten her slow, steady pace. There was no need for her to. They both knew that the pregnant, weaponless Mai was no match for her.

And in this room, out of the way and far from the civilians and soldiers, no one would be coming to save her.

"You have good ears, my Lady," said Nani. "You have been well trained. It is a pity you cannot do much for it."

Mai only harrumphed. "I could say the same. And no assassins in here, huh? You must have a different definition about that than I do."

"Clever tongue. And stalwart as always. You do yourself credit." She shrugged. "It matters not. You will forgive me, but your death is called for. I have been asked to do the deed."

Nani's grip on the hilt of the dagger tightened. The faintest hint of a smirk danced over her lips. "And I will do it gladly. For my Queen, and for her Goddess... Do not struggle, my Lady, and I will end it quickly and painlessly."

She darted forward like a striking cobra-wolf, the dagger uplifted. Mai, well-trained and expecting such a thrust, prepared herself to try and dodge the attack.

Neither of them expected what happened next.

A rock hurtled through the air and struck Nani in the hand. The smart blow knocked the dagger from her grip. It clattered to the floor and skidded towards the wall. Nani growled and held her injured hand close.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that," said a new, albeit familiar, voice.

"You..." hissed Nani.

"Toph!" said Mai.

Toph, bloody, ragged, out of breath, and yet somehow still so very impressive, leaned against the doorpost and smirked.

"Yep, me. And you just got owned, bitch."

OoOoOoO

Toph tried to stand as tall as she could. She could sense a fight brewing and, though she knew she was in no shape for even the friendly wrestling matches she and Sokka shared, she wanted to be ready for it.

_Sounds like I got here just in time, too_, she realized. _I was almost too..._

She shoved that thought to the side.

"Get out of here, Mai," she said. "I'll take care of her for you."

"But, Toph, you--" started the Fire Lady.

She interrupted her friend, and was none too gentle about it either. "No questions! Just leave! Don't look back. Get out of here, and get somebody. I _will_ hold her off until then."

"So confident..." Nani sounded nothing but smug, but Toph had a feeling the emotion did not show on the woman's face. "Are you so sure about that, little girl? You look to me as if you are about to pass out."

Toph growled. "Don't underestimate me, lady." To Mai, she said, "Go on. I'll be fine, as long as you get help. Trust me."

Mai unleashed a small storm of curses that impressed even Toph. "Very well. But don't you dare die on me, Toph. Neither Sokka nor Zuko would ever forgive me if anything happened to you."

"Nothing will," said Toph.

_I... We promised... _

She felt Mai's footsteps rush out of the room through a side-door. Toph paid more attention to Nani, ready to stop her should the would-be assassin try to stop Mai, but the woman did not move.

Her eyes were only for Toph. Toph could sense the heavy stare. It made a shiver race up and down her spine.

Silence, the eerie sort that clung and tore all at once, descended on the reading room turned battle-field.

Nani was the one to break it.

"So... I guess I will have to deal with you first, huh?"

"You got that right," said Toph.

"That serves me just fine." She leaned against one of the desks. "You and your boy are quite the escape artists, aren't you? We should have put you in better cells, I guess, or whipped you until you couldn't move. Unfortunate...

"But it hasn't done you much good, in the end of things. The gunne is set up, and once the walls are brought back down, and they will be, it will all be over. Everyone here will die."

"Says you!" said Toph. "Maybe you haven't noticed, shit-for-brains, but Sokka ain't here. That's 'cause he's the one that stopped the gunne in the first place, and he'll wipe the floor with your damn Queen of Thieves."

Nani actually laughed, and it infuriated Toph. She knew Nani was not really laughing at her, but at the notion that Sokka would be able to stop the Rogue for good. No one insulted Sokka like that!

Well, except for her, and that was always in good fun.

"Shut-up!"

"Aren't we the sensitive baby?" said the woman, in a very condescending voice. How was it that it only ever over her when Toph was around? Maybe she held the same sort of animosity, the same sort of hatred, that Toph felt for her? "You know, as well as I do, what a long-shot it will be for that little bastard. He is all alone up there... He faces the most dangerous woman in the Fire Nation by himself... You left him to _die_..."

Toph felt her face heat up. It burned worse than when Zuko had used firebending on her feet. She could not find the right words to say, after the stab to the heart, but she finally cleared her throat and spoke slowly and surely.

"Underestimate me all you want, Nani. But people who underestimate Sokka? They end up wishing they hadn't. Your precious bitch doesn't stand a chance."

Nani snorted. "Deny it all you want. You are about to lose him, and for good this time. The Rogue won't hold back."

In a very slimy voice--and now Toph knew, without understanding why, that emotion touched the face of this usually bland person--Nani whispered to her.

"But don't worry. You won't have a chance to mourn over him. I'll gut you myself, you little brat. You made a mistake, by stopping me in my mission, and for insulting my Queen. You'll pray for death before I'm finished with you."

"Bring it on then. I'm ready for you," said Toph.

"Are you so sure about that, little girl?"

And then she was moving towards the small earthbender, and _quickly_ too. Toph could barely believe the speed at which so large a woman could run.

No time!

Grunting, Toph stepped forward and pushed out with her good arm. A pillar burst out of the tile floor, the blunt end aimed for Nani's chest. But the woman dodged to the side, in one fluid motion, and was on Toph before she could try a second attack.

_Oh, shi--_

Nani turned, pivoting on one foot, and kicked Toph savagely in the head. Pain exploded at her temple. Toph stumbled back, mind swirling in and out of consciousness, before crumpling to the floor in an untidy heap.

"So much for the greatest earthbender in the world..." said the enemy, as she stalked forward to finish the job.

OoOoOoO

Over the howling wind and erratic gunne-fire, Sokka could hear Rin's terrible curses. Even Toph had never been so vile.

_Oh, somebody sounds upset._

His grin only grew.

His plan was working well so far. Very well! Making Rin mad, and mad enough that she seemed to have completely forgotten about the city and her own plans, was pretty darn easy.

_It also helps that when she's mad, she fire wildly and wastes all her ammo. As Toph would say... Sweet!_

Sokka saw no reason to change the current plan or switch to another one.

It was dangerous, and he risked quite a lot by coming out into the open, but he knew one thing for sure.

Better her shooting at him than down there at everybody else. His friends didn't have the luxury of shelter or protection.

So he gladly lit another grenade and tossed it a few yards to the right of the Rogue and her cronies. He took cover and heard the expected blast. It would not have been fatal to the women, but they still had to take cover to avoid the flying debris if they didn't want to be injured.

That little moment of reprieve gave him a chance to pop up and laugh at Rin.

"Come on, Rin!" he shouted. He graced her with a dashing smile. "I thought you said you wanted to spend a little quality time with yours truly. Not that I blame you, since I have that winning personality... But I'm kind of on a schedule!"

And then he was running, dodging and weaving as best he could on the side of a mountain and on rocky, treacherous terrain, before diving behind a wall of rock. The rattling fire of the gunne came soon after.

**GATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!!!**

Sokka took a few seconds to rest. For all his craziness, he was still tired and injured. He had to play this a little smart. His shelter, and by staying low to the ground himself, kept him from being hit. He had more than enough time to recover from the brief burst of energy and brush with death.

He did not wait long, though, before he fished out another grenade.

"Please!" He raised his voice above the monstrous sounds of the gun. "That's terrible, Rin! Even _Toph_ has better aim than you!"

Sokka threw the lit grenade.

Again, it hit just beyond Rin and the two others, and he used the chance to work his way to another safe spot. This rocky outcropping was tall enough for him to sit up straight. Leaning against it, he took turns between laughing and dragging in precious breaths of air into his fiery lungs.

"I think you were closer that time! Close, but no cigar!"

Rin screeched and unloaded another round in his direction.

But Sokka was safe for the moment and knew it. For the moment, he just sat back and enjoyed what he thought of as music to his ears.

_"Damn you, Sokka! Come out and fight! Fight me, you little bastard, fight me! Or don't you have the fucking guts to fight a woman!"_

"That's assuming you are a woman, dear!" he sang. "I'm still not so sure!"

She screamed again.

**GATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!!!**

He could hear the sounds of battle far below them; Zuko's forces, and others, had to be fighting their way up to him. He just had to give them a little bit more time.

He was more than happy to do that.

Sokka repeated the process several times. When he finally ran out of grenades, Sokka took up throwing rocks. It was pretty easy to fashion a sling with some spare cloth and bandages, and there were plenty of stones to be found on the mountainside path. He pelted Rin and the others with projectiles before slipping into a new hidey-hole, effectively keeping the Rogue's mad attention with taunts and laughter.

His plan was going off without a hitch.

And it might have kept working, if Rin had not wised up and done something he had not expected or planned for.

She threw a grenade of her own.

Sokka heard the tell-tale _plink_ of the tiny weapon as it landed a few feet away. He saw it a second later.

_Oh, shit!_

He scrambled to his feet and tried to get away, tried to find some cover of some sort, but it was too late. The grenade exploded, and the force of the blast caught him and sent him hurtling through the air.

He hovered for the briefest of moments, but then Sokka landed with a thud on the unforgiving turf. He screamed as gut-wrenching pain blazed up his left leg.

_"AHH!"_

Sparing a glance down, he saw, through teary eyes, his foot turned at an odd angle. He could only guess that he had landed on his leg wrong, but that it was his ankle that had taken the worst of the hard fall. Blood oozed from several nasty looking cuts and scrapes along his calf up to his knee.

The agony of it made him swoon. Sokka tried to focus.

_Okay, okay, it's not as bad as I thought, but still pretty bad. I... I can deal..._

_Wait... _

_Why is it so quiet?_

"Hello, Sokka."

Sokka twisted and turned his head. Horror washed over him, replacing the grimace that had taken hold of his face just before. His heart rammed in his throat, the pain in his ankle and leg forgotten.

Rin stood only a few yards above him. She had trained the gunne on him as he lay on the ground, moaning, in plain, unobstructed view. A feral smile twisted her face.

"There you are," she whispered. "Goodbye, Sokka."

She turned the crank.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**A/N: And here it is. At long, long last, this is the final installment of the finale! I hope you guys enjoy.**

OoOoOoO

_**Summer's Heat: Part Five, 4**_

OoOoOoO

Sokka had always considered himself a serious, practical sort of guy. He was a realist—a man of science!—and upheld that there was an explanation for anything and everything. He trusted, for the most part, only in what he could see.

So he certainly would have scoffed at the age-old Water Tribe saying that at the moment of death, a warrior would see his entire life passing before his eyes. Yeah right. That was downright impossible. Silly, even, the stuff of stories and fables, but certainly not of real life.

But now that Sokka was facing death himself… he was not so sure he had been right after all.

Everything moved and turned in a slow, almost stilted motion. It was as if Time itself had been trapped in a thick, oozing mud, and could not carry on as it should. Even the sounds seemed muted or badly muffled. And even as Rin turned the crank, and Sokka knew death would follow in mere seconds, he saw…

He saw his life. He swore he did.

His mother, comforting him after a scary nightmare…

"_That's my big, brave warrior… See? You are strong, Sokka!"_

His father, proud and beaming, giving him Boomerang on that very special birthday…

"_Be like that boomerang, son, in all that you do. Fly hard, fly fast, fly high… but always be loyal to those who care for you."_

His little, baby sister, crying over being teased by some of the older boys, and he comforting her by the fireside…

"_Aw, don't listen to them, Katara! I bet you'll be the best bender that there ever was!"_

Aang, the boy he had come to love as a brother, asking him, one cold winter day, to be his best man…

"_I wouldn't have anybody else! Sokka… Are you crying…?"_

Memory after memory, old and recent, good and bad, flowed past him, and all in rapid succession. He saw himself and Katara finding Aang in the iceberg, watched as he and Yue shared one last kiss, and then he returned to that airship, his leg aching and _her _fingers clutching his own—slipping, slipping!—as she dangled over smoke and open air.

But, no, he had held on for just long enough. He hadn't lost _her_…

And, just like that, _her_ face blossomed before him.

_Toph…_

He saw her and felt her. He remembered…

"_I do."_

"_You may now kiss the bride."_

_But it was she who grabbed his collar, dragged him down, and kissed him. He only laughed and held her close, nose buried in her hair. _

_She smelled like lotus blossoms. _

"_I love you, Sokka," she said, and leaned her cheek against his chest._

Tears welled in his stinging eyes.

_I'm so sorry, Toph…_

Rin turned the crank. Its loud groan hammered into the stillness of the hot night. Sokka closed his eyes, and held on to that last vision he had had of Toph. Hurt, bloody, and small, but so very strong and brave and beautiful…

He wished he had had one more chance to tell her he loved her.

Sokka tensed, bracing himself for the end.

And…

And nothing happened.

_What…?_

Sokka opened his eyes, not knowing whether or not to believe what he was hearing. Or _not_ hearing, as the case happened to be.

From what he could tell, neither did Rin.

The Rogue swore and kept turning the crank, and in increasingly violent, jarring turns. But no matter how hard or how fast she rotated the contraption, the gunne did not respond.

It laid silent, _dead_, in the moonlight.

"_What… What is going on!?"_ Rin screeched. She practically clawed at her weapon. _"Why isn't it working!? Why will it not fire!?"_

Her girls remained quiet and confused, but Sokka knew immediately what had just happened.

He laughed, both pleased and nigh hysterical after the scare, and pushed himself off the ground. Rin glared at him, furious and looking as if she wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out with her teeth, and he waved a scolding finger at her.

"See now?" he said, grinning. He leaned against a large stone, keeping as much weight as he could off his bad leg. "This is what happens when you keep firing recklessly, my dear Rogue! With that much rapid firing capability, the gunne's going to run out of ammo sooner or later!"

Somehow the woman's face became an even paler shade of white. _"You…"_ Her ghostly eyes widened."You _knew_, didn't you? _Didn't you!?_ You did this! You _tricked_ me!"

He shrugged. "Maybe… Aren't I clever?"

It wasn't _too_ far from the truth. He _had_ hoped, and planned, on this eventually happening. The gunne was powerful but not invincible, after all, and Rin was hardly conservative with her arsenal once she got into a huff.

He was only glad she had run out of bullets now and not later.

_Maybe the spirits don't hate me after all._

Sokka drew in a tight breath. The game wasn't over yet. He still had a chance to keep his promise.

But first things first…

His leg was hurting him, and badly, but Sokka still made himself scramble back into the relative safety of the rock formations and outcroppings of the cliff-face.

He had a feeling Rin would not be very happy with him after this one.

OoOoOoO

Rin howled like an enraged dragon.

"_You little piece of shit! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"_

She could barely breathe, barely think straight. All she felt was heat, the sort of heat that blazed behind her eyes and in her chest. A buzz roared in her ears. An incoherent stream of words, both foul and nonsense, burst from her shuddering lips.

How could she have _allowed_ this to happen? _How!?_ How was it even _possible_ for the _little bastard_ to pull yet another one over _her_ eyes!? She was the Rogue, the Queen of Thieves, the Mouth of Her Goddess! He was nothing—_nothing!_—but a little _boy_, an _in-bred_ _mutt_!

And yet _somehow_ he had managed to trick her. _Somehow_ he had kept her from her purpose! _Somehow_ he had ruined _everything_!

_How could this have happened!? How, Goddess, how!?_

She would _not_ let such happen again. Oh, no, she wouldn't. Rin would make sure of that. _Never, never again!_ she railed, fists clenching and eyes burning. _No, no, no!_ She would not underestimate the fool ever again.

Drawing in deep gulps of the hot air, in a struggle to find some sort of peace of mind, her eyes darted to where he had fallen after the grenade blast. The mutt was gone, of course, most likely trying to find a little den to crawl away into.

But, really, how far could he go with that injured leg of his?

Well, that was an easy answer. Not far at all… _That_ knowledge touched her as the breathing did not.

Rin's mind swirled almost drunkenly with a passion, a desire, for action. She could—no, she would, _would!_—catch him. She would track him down, ferret him out of wherever he was trying to hide, and take care of the annoying piss-ant, _personally_.

A grim smile danced over her lips. Uneven chortles burst from her heaving chest. _Vengeance!_ She could have her vengeance, here and now, tonight, and once and for all! Yes, yes, she would!

"Nowhere to run, little boy…" she whispered. "Nowhere to hide…"

Sokka would pay for ever daring to stand against her and her will. No more games, no more mercies, no more dawdling. It would all _end_.

The sooner her was out of the way, the sooner her dreams would come true.

"Milady?" ventured one of her girls. Both stood well away from their Rogue. They knew better than to approach her too soon when she was angry. "What will you have us do?"

Rin growled. "Isn't it obvious? Reload the gunne, and be quick about it! Man it for me from here on. Do not leave your posts for anything! Should any of that idiot's friends come running up here to try and save him, here are your orders. Cut. Them. Down. Cut them down! Understood?"

"As you wish, Milady," said one.

The other was a bit braver. "But what of you, Milady?"

Rin brushed the hilt of the special sword she had taken from her nemesis. She stepped towards the rubble-strewn pathway. It wound down to the small ditch where the Wolf had fallen only moments before. She flashed them a feral grin from over her shoulder.

"Why, I am going hunting, ladies."

OoOoOoO

Toph tried to pick herself back up from the floor. Her head pounded, and with each throb a flash of pain shot down her neck and into her shoulders, but deep down she knew she had to get up. Groaning, entire body shaking, she used her elbow as leverage.

Nani promptly stomped—_hard_—on her injured hand.

Toph screamed and crumpled back to the floor.

Agony like no other flared from her palm up her entire arm. She could both feel and smell the fresh blood pumping through the reopened stumps of her maimed fingers.

She tried fighting, reacting, _anything_! But Nani wasn't done.

The large woman ground the heel of her boot into Toph's hand. Toph screamed again, mind swirling in and out of consciousness, and, strength gone, crumpled completely to the floor. Hot tears welled, unbidden, in her eyes.

Nani harrumphed. "You really _are_ pathetic, aren't you? I suppose all those tales of your daring are just that after all. Tales…" She harrumphed again, but this one had the definite undertone of someone chuckling. "The Blind Bandit is all talk."

She left off crushing Toph's hand. Toph took a brief breath, only to have the wind driven from her lungs as Nani kicked her squarely in the ribs. Wheezing, shuddering, Toph curled into a near fetal position in an attempt to protect herself from further blows.

It was a good idea. Nani followed up with the first kick with a second, and then a third. She struck Toph in the shoulder and in the stomach, and finally caught her in the face with a fourth attack.

That one broke her nose.

"_Grk… Uh…"_

"Hmmm, all talk, and no action…"

She could not see Nani's face. Not that it would matter, since from what she heard the woman did not show any emotion whatsoever on her face. She even sounded cool and collected! Even so, Toph was very, very sure that the woman was _enjoying_ herself.

She flushed. _Bitch! _

"It was stupid of you, coming in here like that." Nani nudged her onto her back. "You can't even defend yourself! How did you expect to defend _anyone_ here, much less the Fire Lady?"

Toph spat off to the side, clearing her mouth of the metallic taste of her own blood. She couldn't bring herself to sit up yet. It hurt too much.

_Well, at least the pain's keeping me awake…_

"Sorry…" she said, heaving for air. "But I tink I did a pretta good job wiff tat one…"

Nani grabbed hold of her collar and dragged her up off the floor. Toph's toes just brushed the slick tiles. "Think again, half-pint. All you've done is buy a little time for her. Once I finish you off"—she flicked Toph in the forehead—"I'll simply finish the job."

Toph shook her head, regretting it immediately. The quick motion almost knocked her out for good. "Yer crazy! Thas not gonna 'appen! Mai's gonna tell tha guards, and they'll come afta ya…" She glared at where she thought Nani's face might be. "Ye've trapped yersef!"

"Don't think me defeated so quickly. No matter how fast she runs it will take those guards, so harried by what's happening outside, some time to come check up on you. Time's not something you really have. And there is always a backup plan. Perhaps it _is_ too late to go after the Fire Lady for a second time. But…"

Toph swore she _felt_ that woman's slimy smile. It caressed her face, and Toph flinched at its touch.

"What if I planted several bombs beneath the foundations of this palace?" whispered Nani. "What do you think would happen then?"

Horror laced over Toph. "Ye can' do tat!"

"No? I know where weapons are kept in this palace. Zuko did not trust me that much, but I did have full run of this place, remember? And I am no fool. I could get a hold of a few explosives very, very easily."

Toph growled. "Nuh-uh. I won—"

Nani backhanded Toph. "Shut-up, you little brat. Get it through your thick skull. There's nothing you can do about it. I _will _see through my orders, one way or the other. One little girl _won't_ stop me, especially one who's bleeding like a stuck chicken-pig."

Toph set her jaw as a steely sort of resolve blossomed within her. "Huh… Care ta take a bet on tat 'un, eh?" she said.

Her free toes slid across the tiles. Her bending stretched through her element.

Nani shouted as the undulation knocked her off balance. Toph thudded to the floor along with the woman but rolled away before Nani could grab hold of her again. She slammed her good hand and feet into the ground.

A thick cloud of dust shrouded everything in the room from view.

OoOoOoO

Nani sat up, irritated, her back bruised. The thick cloud of dust forced her to fall into a brief coughing fit. She could not see anything beyond her outstretched hands, and she had to squint in order to do that.

Toph was nowhere to be found. She had vanished into the earthly fog.

Nani smiled. She had to give it to the girl. The brat was pretty smart. Toph had to know she couldn't beat her in a straight-up fight, so she was trying a different tactic.

"It won't work, though," she said, aloud. Nani had a feeling the brat had not gone too far away. She would hear these words, easily, with those sensitive ears of hers. "You can't hide from me, or death, forever, half-pint."

Toph wasn't going anywhere, of course. Nani _knew_ the girl would try to stop her from her intended purposes. She would stay, even if it was a suicide mission, and confront Nani to try and save her friends.

But that was all just well and good, because Nani knew she couldn't go anywhere, either. If she was to obey Rin and Rin's orders, the Blind Bandit would have to die first.

And that suited the woman just fine.

Nani stood.

OoOoOoO

Sokka settled into his temporary shelter with a low, painful moan. It was incredibly uncomfortable, with odds and ends of stone and turf digging into his legs and sides, but the natural alcove, set into the mountainside, hid him. Anyone coming along the path would be hard-pressed to even know—hopefully—he was even there.

He could not stay here forever. Sokka knew that. But he needed a moment, just a few moments, to catch his breath, to regain his wavering composure…

A stray sound, or what he _thought_ of as a sound, slammed his hearing. Starting, hand gripping his sword, Sokka's eyes darted back and forth.

He saw nothing.

It had been nothing…

He took a brief glance over his injuries. Nothing looked, or _felt_, good. The whip-welts crisscrossing over his chest had reopened, and he was bleeding through his stolen shirt. It was growing harder to draw a full breath. _Stupid busted ribs…_ Sokka was especially worried about his leg. His ankle was definitely either badly sprained or broken. His calf had nearly been torn to shreds. Several deep cuts bled sluggishly through his pants leg and down into his charred boot.

He was very glad he had "borrowed" several materials from Rin's guards. Sokka had fashioned himself a makeshift splint; it was made from extra bandages, the guard mask, and some dry kindling from the skeletal plants living on the heights. The splint had given him some much needed support. He could stand. But...

He licked his dry lips. Walking would be still difficult. But if he _had_ to, he would.

Weariness pressed down on his shoulders. Sokka was so tired… All he wanted to do was nod off, sleep, forget everything and just rest…

Sokka pinched himself. The slight pain woke him up. He rubbed his heavy eyes in another effort to make it stay that way.

He couldn't fall asleep now. Not yet! He had a job to do.

It was bad. Spirits, it was _bad_, but his friends, his family, his Toph, were depending on him. Sokka knew better than to think Rin defeated. He had only distracted her, knocked her off schedule. He hadn't won, not by a longshot.

The gunne could still be reloaded. It could still be fired, and upon innocent, defenseless people. There could still be a massacre.

And he was not about to let that happen.

He knew what he had to do: take out that gunne, and take it out as soon as possible.

It sounded simple enough. There was only one problem.

How the hell was he going to be able to do that with a busted chest and a bum leg?

Yeah… things were very, very bad.

Was that gravel being trod upon? Sokka stole up, for a second time, senses heightened even after a brief stupor. His fingers clenched the hilt of his blade. But, as before, nothing came of his frazzled nerves but silence.

Sighing, Sokka leaned up against the rocky outcropping that made the back of the natural alcove. He breathed steadily, slowly, trying desperately to reach that "inner place" Master Piandao had taught him. In that "inner place," he could calm down and, more importantly, he could _think_, could _plan_.

Maybe he could sneak up there, like he had before? There were plenty of nooks and crannies he could hide in, if he had to hide, and several little-used pathways that Rin and her girls wouldn't expect him to use. It would be difficult, especially with his leg, but it wouldn't be impossible.

And… And if there was one grenade, and he had experienced that one personally, there had to be others. Using them all together would certainly be enough to blow the gunne to smithereens. Without that gunne, it didn't matter what Rin had or hadn't planned. She would be finished.

It was a plan, then, or at least something resembling a plan. Now all he had to do was—

_Scritch-scritch-scritch_…

Sokka stiffened, the hairs at the back of his neck standing up on end. He was sure he was _not_ imagining a noise this time. It had come from just over his head. He turned, sword raised.

"_Got you!"_

Rin jumped from her perch a few feet above and rammed into him. The force of her falling weight forced Sokka to the ground. The Rogue came right with him, and they scrambled for purchase, wrestling and hitting whatever they could, on the loose gravel and dirt.

But as tired as he was, as weak as his leg was, Sokka didn't stand a chance in this sort of close-quarters combat.

Rin slammed an elbow into his gut and slunk out of his grip. Gasping for breath and bent over, Sokka dropped his sword and staggered drunkenly. Rin darted in again, moving so fast his dazed mind could barely comprehend her movements, and backhanded him across the face.

Her weighted glove made it a very painful, stunning hit.

Sokka's weak knees gave out from under him. Rin took advantage of his lack of balance. Her booted foot lashed out and caught him in the chest. The blow knocked him completely off his feet. He landed on the hard, unforgiving ground with a meaty thud.

_Ugh… _

Rin laughed and stalked closer. "Forget to look up did you, little boy?" she said. Her lips pulled back and she showed her teeth. "Too bad…"

Sokka groaned. _I knew I shouldn't have gone all positive thinking! It always ruins everything!_

OoOoOoO

Toph's breath rattled in her chest.

The sound she made was painfully loud to her ears. She took in short breaths to disguise the tell-tale wheezing. The earth-fog still shrouded—and would until she lost control of it—the reading room in a complete haze, and hid her from view too, but she did not want to take any chances.

This was why she now clung to the ceiling and wall, her back pressed against a small corner. It hurt her maimed hand, and her entire body for that matter, to stay put, but Toph was not about to move.

The little nook was the safest place to take a breather. No one ever seemed to look up. She hoped that tactic would work, now when she really needed it to work.

From her vantage point, Toph "watched" Nani as the woman slunk to and fro in a steady search. The assassin had not spoken, or even made a noise, for some time. Toph felt, even through her battered senses, the woman's controlled focus. Nani's breathing, heartbeat, and movements were steady.

Toph grimaced. A sort of humiliated, stinging pride branded itself onto her. She knew she was no match for Nani in her condition. Sensing _that _only proved it to her. If she tried to take on the bitch head-on, she would get beat into the ground.

And she was not so keen on having her own special brand of medicine shoved down her own throat.

She had to play this a little differently from other fights. She would have to be smart. "Use your head!" Sokka had once said. "You're no dummy, Toph, so use that sucker once in a while!"

The thing was… Toph wasn't so sure she could do that. She was no planner or strategist, like her husband; her own brand of smarts was of a completely different breed. Conning scammers out of their stolen goods—_tricking people!_—was nothing akin to the kind of brilliance Sokka had in his big head.

But wait…

She thought of the guard back at the Hold.

No. No… That, too, had been her conning, scammer ways bubbling forth. Sokka had approved, and she had gobbled up his pride in her with something approaching greediness, but would "thinking on her feet" really work with this controlled, emotionless assassin?

Doubt—doubt in herself, doubt in her abilities, doubt in her own intelligence—hurt her worse than her own burning, stinging wounds. Her stomach rolled, her chest tightened, her head ached…

Toph closed her eyes and grit her teeth.

Enough!

It didn't matter if "thinking on her feet" worked. It didn't matter if she won or lost. Her only job was to keep Nani busy, for however long that took, until the guards Mai sent arrived.

_I… I can do that…_

And if Sokka, with no weapons to speak of, could mastermind an escape from an impenetrable, underground bunker turned Rogue's hideout, surely she could come up with a way to distract this asshole for a few minutes. She was the Blind Bandit, for fuck's sake!

Toph concentrated her senses on Nani again. The woman still prowled the room, slowly and surely. She was closer to Toph's hiding place than she had before, but Toph doubted Nani could see further than her own hands and feet.

The truth slapped her across the face. She had to attack Nani.

If she stayed silent too long, there was a good chance the woman might decide to move on. She didn't want that at all. She couldn't fight her toe to toe, so that meant… that meant attacking from a good distance.

She could pelt her with odds and ends of rock and debris; the room, made of tiles and well-cut stone, had plenty of those. Toph did not have the strength to throw something too heavy, but that wasn't the point. Keeping Nani busy was.

And after attacking the woman, she could just move around in the dust and mist, hiding from view until she decided to attack again. Nani would never see her, but Toph, with her sight based not on her eyes but through the earth, would _always _"see" Nani.

Well, what do you know? She had come up with a plan after all.

Toph gathered her strength, good hand clenching a fist-full of the wall she clung to. She locked on to Nani and moved ever so slightly into position—

And then Nani moved. Toph did not have a chance to wonder at what was going on. Something hard—a vase?—struck her in the side.

"_Ahhh!"_

It was only a glancing blow, but it surprised and hurt her enough to knock her off balance. Losing her grip on the wall and ceiling, Toph dropped. She twisted in the air and pushed out with her bending to soften her landing, but she still hit the floor _hard_ and stumbled forward into an undignified heap.

Nani, who _had_ to have seen her by now, charged forward.

Toph rolled to the side to avoid the oncoming blow, whatever it was. She came up on her knees and, grunting, punched out her good hand. A good-sized tile tore up from the ground and smacked the woman in the head.

Nani groaned.

And then she kicked Toph in the shoulder. Toph cried out and fell back to the floor.

The woman was on her within moments. Nani pushed down on her and wrapped something around Toph's neck from behind.

She squeezed it close.

Toph choked, eyes widening. Her air was cut off immediately.

She thrashed around and fought like a mad thing, but Nani was much stronger, far fresher, than she. The woman's grip did not loosen. If anything it tightened. Mind hazy, lungs fiery, Toph could only claw ineffectually, hysterically, at the knotted cord with both hands.

_Can't breath… can't breathe… can't breathe…! _

She desperately tried to reach out to her element, but it wasn't there anymore. She felt _nothing_, nothing but a calm, steady heartbeat thumping into her backside. Her feet dangled into nothingness.

Nani's voice, a mere whisper, slid into her ear. "You're not as quiet as you like to think, half-pint." A rare chuckle passed her lips. Toph felt the warm air of the laugh brush her cheek. "And your blood… so easy to see dripping on the floor…"

"_Ah-Ah-Ah-Grk…"_

"My Lady will be most displeased that she did not have the pleasure of dispatching you herself. But I think she will understand. Say goodnight, Toph."

Toph barely heard the words. Muggy, disjointed… everything was so fuzzy… She couldn't fight… She couldn't breathe… She couldn't think…

She only fell.

Deeper…

…Deeper…

…Deeper.

OoOoOoO

He braced an arm against the rock wall and tried to get to his feet.

_C'mon, C'mon..._

Rin laughed at Sokka's weak attempts to stand. "Having trouble, are we?" she mocked him. "Is that little leg of yours giving you problems, boy? Here, let me help you..."

She darted forward, striking like a poised rat-viper. Sokka leveled a punch at her, but she ducked under the blow, easily avoiding the measly attempt, and knocked her weighted glove into his stomach again.

He gasped, badly winded, and involuntarily bent over. Rin followed through and caught him in the face with a hard knee. A choked sort of pained cry escaped his throat. Chortling like a mad thing, the Rogue shoved Sokka back to the ground.

Dazed, head pounding, mouth full of blood and one eye swelling shut, Sokka lay sprawled on his back. His mind seemed to be floating in warm, dark water.

"So that is all you have to give?" Rin loomed somewhere above him. Her figure swam in and out of focus. "I must admit... I am a little disappointed in you, Sokka."

She spat on him.

"But what else should I have expected from the likes of you? _You_, the weak link, the annoyance, the worthless nobody? Of course you have failed! And _miserably_ at that!"

The Rogue lifted up her foot and stomped on his chest. A scream ripped from Sokka's dry throat.

"What made you think, even for one second, that you could stop me? That you stood a chance against me?" She stomped harder on his aching chest, and a second agonizing cry left him. A pleasured sort of croon slipped past the woman's pale lips. "Face facts, you little bastard. You never stood a chance in hell."

She brought her booted foot down for a second time. A shuddering whimper crawled out from behind Sokka's clenched teeth. Tears burned in his eyes. He could barely breathe.

The pain was excruciating, but it did not have nearly the effect Rin was hoping for. It actually knocked some sense back into Sokka. He was jolted from his delirious stupor for the moment, and felt light yet clear-headed.

Sokka blinked up at Rin, almost stupidly, and actually found it in him to grin. "Can't blame a guy for trying..." he said.

Her eyes narrowed. "Hm. Always making jokes, aren't you? It's what you do when you can come up with no solution... You must think you are so funny, so witty."

She reached down and grabbed a fistful of his collar. Dragging him up, close and personal, she rested her chin on his shoulder. "What you don't seem to realize, sweetheart, is that no one ever laughs with you. They're always laughing _at _you."

Her warm breath slipped into his ear, and he shuddered.

"Even your precious wife thinks you are nothing but a joke."

"Yeah... Like I don't know that!" Sokka chuckled weakly. "She insults me worse than you do... Like, a lot worse. And on a daily basis, too. Oh well... At least she gets my jokes. Higher intelligence, and all that, I guess."

He could almost imagine Toph nodding approvingly. Rin didn't understand them, or their love, at all. Sokka wasn't about to let her words make him doubt the love Toph had for him, or he for her.

Rin put an end to his laughter with a punch across the jaw. He groaned, head spinning, and worked a busted lip.

"You really are a sentimental fool," she said. The Rogue flung him back to the ground. "And soon you're about to be a dead one."

She stood and reached behind her back. Her fingers clasped the hilt of a sword. "Oh, and believe me... I am going to very much enjoy this. I am actually glad you survived the gunne. I have you all to myself now."

She drew the sword. Sokka could tell, by the bright light the full moon cast, that it was his space-sword. He was not so much surprised as he was angry. He had expected Rin to take it and use it as her own--since it was a very fine, and rare, blade--but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Rin swiped the sword in the air. The sharp tip came hover just inches away from his nose. Sokka pulled back instinctively. The Rogue noticed his reaction and chortled. Her ghostly eyes locked onto his own.

"I am going to kill you, Sokka. And I am going to kill you with your own sword." In one smooth motion, she sliced his cheek. Sokka flinched as blood welled from the wound. "Just imagine it, little boy... For you, it would be a most _humiliating_ death..."

He ignored her for the most part. Sokka's eyes darted, quickly, to where his borrowed sword had fallen. He saw it a few feet away. Rin had kindly decided to not get rid of it for him. His eyes returned to her face.

And Rin was none the wiser.

"It is over, Sokka" she whispered. She gripped the hilt with both hands. A crazed smile, bigger and more disturbing than anything to have come over her beforehand, crept over her flushed face. "Once you are gone, I will complete my plans. Vengeance will be mine. And I will have done it for _her_!"

She swung the space-sword at his head.

But Rin was not a master swordsman. Sokka had both expected and seen the attack coming. He moved his head to the side at just the right moment. He felt his stolen blade just graze his ear. The attack thudded into the ground, and before Rin had a chance to pull back and attack him again, he swiped her feet out from under her with his good leg.

Sokka did not take a chance or press his luck with Rin. He might have been a fool, but he wasn't stupid. He didn't stand a chance against her without a weapon of some sort. He crawled to his knees and vaulted over her body, and scrambled after his fallen sword.

He heard her scream behind him. He heard her get up and chase after him.

Sokka lunged for the sword. His fingers brushed the hilt...

And then he was pivoting around, sword upraised. The space-sword crashed into it. Sokka growled, his arms shaking and back pressed against the rear of the natural alcove.

"You know what, Rin...? You talk way too much."

Surprise fluttered across the Rogue's face. "Well, well..." she said at last. A small grin puckered her lips. "Perhaps you have a few remaining tricks up your sleeve after all, Sokka."

"I'm not about to lose to you, Rin," he said. His injured leg almost buckled beneath him. Sokka quickly settled most of his weight on his good leg. "Not ever!"

He tried to push her back and away from him, but the woman held firm. He knew he was the better swordsman, and any other time probably stronger physically too, but she was healthier than he happened to be at the moment.

Rin sneered at his efforts. She pulled back herself but followed through with a second side-swipe. It came around towards his stomach. Sokka brought down his sword and blocked it too. The ricochet reverberated up his arm.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me?" said Rin. "You actually think you are going to see little baby Toph again? Or are you simply in denial? You may think it bravery, Sokka, to fight and rail until the very end. But do you know what I see?"

She thrust at his throat. Sokka used both hands--one on the hilt, the other on the flat end of the blade--to push the attack up and over his head.

He did not have a chance to get in an attack of his own. Rin tried tried to cut into his shoulder. He caught the sword with his own. They fought against one another, faces close and swords trembling, shaking, in their sweaty hands.

"I'll tell you..." she whispered. "I'll tell you what I see. All I see is a scared little boy... A scared little boy who knows what is coming to him, and can't do anything about it!"

He shoved her back. Rin charged back at him, the space-sword pointed at his chest. The amusement had long since left her. Only a wild passion, a feral brutality that was inhuman, blazed in her eyes.

Sokka settled his weight on his uninjured leg and lowered his own weapon. The hilt brushed his hip. Just before the Rogue had a chance to make good on her hopeful blow, he pushed off his good leg and lunged forward in a stab of his own.

Rin growled and, forced to abandon her attack, twisted to the side. Now off balance, she hit the left side of the rock wall.

He quickly saw that her back was temporarily exposed. Sokka took advantage of the opportunity--he knew he probably would not get many of those in this fight--and slashed downwards.

But what Rin lacked in actual expertise she more than made up for in speed. She whipped around and only just managed to block his sword. Rage and shock flashed over her face, but Sokka inwardly swore.

Damn! He had needed that blow!

He hobbled backwards, almost stumbling on his bum leg, as she pushed him away. Rin stepped away from the rock wall and, slinking forward, chased after him. He blocked another attack, and just like that the two were back to square one.

They traded a few more hard-hitting swipes and slashes. The sound of metal striking and clanging against metal rang in both their ears. The brutal conflict transformed into a sort of perverse dance. The tight quarters of the natural alcove hampered both of them. Sokka took advantage of it, however, by using the rock walls as a sort of brace whenever he needed it.

And it was working, because so far he had been able to keep the mad Rogue at bay. She could only come at him one way--straight forward--and that was a relief to his bad leg. He didn't have to move around too much.

But as sweat began to bead along his forehead and his movements became increasingly sluggish and uncoordinated, Sokka quickly realized something that made his stomach turn.

He was weakening.

_I can't... I can't keep this up for to much longer!_

But that knowledge did not keep him from fighting one anyway.

Rin slashed at his arm. With no room to dodge, and he didn't think he'd even be able to with his leg, Sokka brought up his sword. He blocked the attack, pretty easily too, but the borrowed blade had taken more than enough abuse from the superior space-sword.

The blade shuddered and snapped in two.

Sokka stared at what remained of his weapon. _Crap..._ Only a piece of jagged metal, no more than an inch if that, rose up from the hilt. The broken piece of steel lay useless at his feet.

The Queen of Thieves was beaming. Crowing and panting all at once, she glanced at the space-sword and cooed.

"My, my... It really is a fine sword, isn't it? No wonder you were so fond of it. Your pathetic excuse of a replacement didn't stand a chance against it."

She leered at Sokka, her sneer ugly and taunting. She stalked closer, forcing him to backtrack until his back was up against the wall again.

"It really is a shame," she said. "Now what Sokka? Now what will you do, now that I've beaten the great sword-master, the revered Southern Wolf, in a sword fight?"

Sokka did not say a word. He only held out his sword, which was now only a foot long and more hilt than blade, in front of him.

"Speechless! Oh my, what a rare moment! Too bad your friends and family will never have a chance to experience this blessing!" Rin pulled back the blade in a striking position. "Looks like you're finally out of ideas. Farewell, Sokka..."

She yelled and lunged into a powerful thrust.

Sokka was ready for her.

He watched the oncoming sword, instead of her, very carefully. A mere moment before it would have touched him, he bent his knees and ducked.

Now on the ground, he saw his target and smiled. Sokka gathered his strength and pushed off with his good leg. He surged forward, aiming for his opponent's leg. He smashed the hilt of his broken sword against Rin's right knee.

Even he heard the sickening crack. Sokka pulled back with a grimace.

Rin screeched in agony and, stumbling forwards and then backwards, crumpled to the ground. Her weapon clattered from her grip. Moaning, swearing, she tried to pull herself up, tried to stand again.

She came face to face with the dark blade of the space-sword.

It was in Sokka's hands again.

"W-What..." she said. "How did you...!?"

"Heh." Sokka chuckled. "My master taught me that sweet move. Maybe I'm not quite out of those ideas just yet, huh?"

Rin, though she shook and her face darkened to an interesting shade of crimson, for once was the speechless one.

"Oh, I wouldn't move around too much if I were you." He leaned a shoulder against the rock wall. "That knee of yours is probably busted."

She hissed. "Damn you..."

The woman shuffled forward, ignoring his advice, but quickly found the tip of the space-sword resting against her throat. Rin stiffed, eyes wide and breathing raspy, and did not move again.

They both knew that if she did, Sokka could, and would, slit her throat.

"You know, if you were a swordsman, Rin, a real swordsman, you might have known..." said Sokka. He hefted the hilt of the broken sword. "It's not the blade that makes a warrior, but the guy behind the sword that makes all the difference in the world..."

He felt as if Appa had sat on him several times. His head was pounding, his bum leg throbbed, and his chest ached. And yet... And yet he could not help but feel great, wonderful even.

For the first time in a while, he was able to take what was approaching a full breath.

"Sorry, Rin... But it's over for you." He smiled. "As Toph would say... Game. Set. And match."

OoOoOoO

Toph, in the back of her dull, foggy mind, felt like she was the object of a tug-of-war game. Two powerful forces dragged back and forth on her weary body. Unconsciousness lulled her to sleep, but to need, the wish, to stay awake always pulled her back.

She couldn't breathe...

Her fiery lungs screamed...

Her head pounded...

"Stop fighting it... die..." said a soft, soothing voice from far away.

The course grip on her neck tightened.

"Just go to sleep..."

She swooned.

All her strength seemed to flow right out of her. Her senses faded in and out, each time longer, more crawling, than the last. Toph fought back with all her strength, holding on to nothing but her own stubborn will.

But she was falling, falling, falling...

Her movements slowed. Even her thoughts came to her at a crawl. Her ears rang with a loud, buzzing sound, and she heard nothing else.

Was this it? Was this what death felt like? It was almost... gentle... She could just--

_No! No, I can't! I have to... Wait! That's it..._

She choked and went limp.

OoOoOoO

Nani let loose a low sigh. It had taken longer than she had thought, but the result had come regardless. The girl had finally died.

"So much for the famed Bandit..." she said. She smiled, albeit faintly, and shook her defeated, dead, opponent for good measure. "Your boy won't like that."

The deadweight pulled at her arms. Flinging the makeshift garrote to the side, the woman slowly lowered Bei Fong back to the floor. The corpse's dangling feet touched the blood-stained tiles.

And a pillar erupted from the ground and slammed into her gut.

OoOoOoO

As soon as Toph felt her feet touch the floor again, she made her move.

Nani cried out the moment the pillar slammed into her stomach and shoved her away from Toph.

Now free to use her arms, Toph turned and attacked the woman again. Sliding one dusty foot forward, she shoved both arms out and away from her, her elbows locked. A second pillar burst out from the tiles and struck Nani.

This blow had enough force behind it to knock the woman into the far wall.

Toph felt Nani try to rise and, raising up her arms above her shoulders, clenched her fists. She ignored the pain in her right hand. The tiles shifted, formed, and rose, and clamped down on Nani's wrists and feet. She sensed the woman struggle uselessly against the manacles.

But Toph knew Nani was trapped.

Nani soon came to realize this too. She stopped fighting and only lay on the floor. Toph felt the enemy's heavy stare pin itself on her.

"You tricked me..." said Nani. It was not a question, but Toph heard the definite note of disbelief. "You never did..."

"Nah." Toph hate how raspy, how ugly, her voice sounded. She guessed that was what she got for almost letting herself get strangled to death. "I... I played dead. It's, like, the... the oldes' trick... in the... book. And I don' even.... know... 'ow to read...!"

_And maybe... maybe being a scammer instead of a strategist ain't so bad after all._

"Heh... It's, it's... game... set... " Toph knelt to the floor. Her chin touched her chest. "An' match..." Her cheek touched the cool tiles. It felt so nice... "You bitch... I win..."

She barely heard or felt the approach of several feet rushing into the room--was that Mai calling her name?--before she finally, blessedly, fell asleep.

OoOoOoO

Rin drew back her shoulders and tilted her chin. "I suppose now you wish to kill me," she said.

Sokka sighed. "If you had said that about an hour ago, I would gladly agreed with you. But as things stand now... No. No, I'm not going to kill you." Her eyes widened. "I'm not like you, Rin. I'm no murderer. I stand for justice, not vengeance. It just took a few knocks to the head for me to remember that.

"Besides," he laughed, feeling almost giddy, "there's somebody who I think would very much like to talk to you. I'm sure Zuko will be very glad to have you as his guest, my fine lady!"

"You are a fool!" snarled the Rogue. "You think you beating me in a fight changes anything? The gunne is still up and running! My girls will have reloaded it, and anyone who tries to come up here will be killed! And soon the rest of your pathetic family will die and--"

"Whoa, whoa, hold it right there!" Sokka waved his sword in her face to catch her attention. "First off, don't insult the family. Not a good idea for someone in your... um, positon. They've probably already won down there, anyway. And second of all, assuming only makes an ass out of you and me."

Rin's ghostly eyes blazed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He flashed what he imagined had to be a very charming smile. "It means, Queenie, that I haven't forgotten about that big, bad gunne. In fact, you're going to help me with it!"

"I will do no such thing."

"Aw, don't be liked that." He frowned and, in a quick motion, cut a piece of her collar away. Rin flinched. "Go on and get up for me, please. We're taking a little walk."

The Rogue paled, and she met Sokka's glare with one of her own. "My kneecap is busted, thanks to you! I _can't_ walk, you little bastard!"

"Excuses, excuses," he said. "I had to _fight_ you with this bum leg. This isn't gonna be a walk in the park for me either. We might as well get it over with." Sokka edged the blade closer. "Come on, Rin. Be a team player."

"Cocky son of a bitch..." she hissed through clenched teeth. She clutched at the rock wall and slowly pulled herself up, her back to him. "I swear to you, Sokka, you'll get yours. I'll find a way out of this, and when I do--!"

Sokka grabbed her from behind and rested the space-sword against her throat.

"You bad guys really monologue too much. It's a little cliche. And, frankly, Queenie, this worthless nobody is a little tired of hearing you threaten and insult him. You could at least be grateful I didn't kill you!

"Now..." He pushed her a little. Rin growled, but Sokka ignored her hateful glare. "Let's get going, shall we?"

"As you wish..." she whispered.

They made their way up the path towards the sloped area where the gunne lay in waiting. Sokka opted to go for the "round-the-back" approach, as he had planned to do before Rin jumped him. It was also an easier walk for both him and his prisoner. They were slow to climb, and limped badly, because of their individual leg injuries.

Sokka kept Rin a little in front of him. He was not too worried about her trying anything. He was the one with the weapon now. All the same, he kept his eyes on her, watched her movements when he was not watching where he was going, and tapped her with the flat of his sword to remind her who was in charge.

The Rogue remained strangely quiet.

They finally reached the place where Rin's cohorts waited beside the monstrous weapon. The two girls turned when they heard Sokka and Rin, and turned with drawn weapons.

Sokka immediately dragged Rin back towards him and used her as his shield. He placed his sword near her neck.

"No sudden movements," he said, "or your precious Rogue gets her throat cut." The women paled but otherwise did as he said. "Okay, good. Now let go of those knives and step away from the gunne, and all of this will be over."

"Ladies..." said Rin. She flicked her hand, fingers dancing oddly. "Do it."

The female thieves nodded. They dropped their weapons but, instead of moving away from the weapon as Sokka had fully expected them to, they turned the gunne around on its pivot-system. The many-barreled monstrosity was now leveled at him.

"What are you doing?" he said. "Don't you get it? I have the Rogue! If you shoot, you'll kill her as well as me!"

Rin's sultry laugh scraped across his nerves. "Oh, but that's the point, you see, my dear little Sokka," she said. "I am not about to let my mission come to an end because of you. No, no... If it means sacrificing myself, to bring glory to the Goddess' name, then I shall gladly do it. My girls know this quite well."

Sokka licked his dry lips. This could not be happening... It couldn't, not after all that had happened, not after he had promised Toph...

"You're insane."

"No. I have been chosen by _her_. You, however, are as much a fool as you always have been." Rin craned her head over her shoulder so that her eyes met his. "You've walked right to your death, little boy. You should have run when you had the chance."

He swallowed back the hard lump in the back of his throat.

"Face it, Sokka," simpered the Rogue. "For all your delay tactics and plans, you have, in the end, accomplished nothing. It was all meaningless."

"I wouldn't say that at all, Rin," came a new voice. Sokka recognized it and, unable to help himself, grinned with relief. "It wasn't meaningless. It may very well have meant everything in the world."

Fire Lord Zuko revealed himself. He stepped out from behind a rocky outcropping just behind the gunne. Robes dusty and stained by blood and ash, his hair having long since fallen out of the topknot, he held his dao swords in his hands. He nodded at Sokka and smiled.

"He certainly kept your attention long enough for us to get here."

The Rogue sputtered and swore madly _"Kill him!"_ shrieked Rin. _"Kill him now!"_

But it was too late. Streams of flame slammed into the turf near Rin's girls, forcing them to abandon their position or get severely burned. Men and women, adorned in the uniforms of the Fire Palace Guard, slunk out of the shadows to take control over the situation.

Within seconds, both Rin--who kept screaming _"No, no, no, I have to, for her, for my Goddess! My Goddess! No!"_ as she twisted and convulsed on the ground, face pale and eyes wide--and the female thieves were bound and sitting within a watchful knot of guards.

It was over so quickly Sokka almost didn't believe it.

Until he tasted water and choked. Zuko, who had helped him to a seat a few feet away from the prisoners, took back the water-skin and thumped him on the back. The Fire Lord held Sokka steady until he could breathe easy again.

Sokka leaned against a large boulder and sighed.

"Thanks..." he said. "You saved my sorry ass, buddy. Though you cut it kind of close, don't you think?"

"Hmph." Zuko snorted. "Ingrate. We had to take care of those guards she had stationed further down the Rim first! But I think you probably already knew that."

"Yeah." Sokka closed his eyes. He was so very tired... "Kind of guessed..."

Zuko spoke again, but he sounded as if he were talking through water. Sokka didn't catch half the words he was saying.

"Rest, but... sleep... Stay with... Sokka, listen... We'll take care... back to the Palace..."

Sokka's head lolled against his shoulder. Weak, weak, weak... So weak... And hot, but cold too. His heavy head pounded. Lights flashed at the edges of his vision. He touched his lips and shivered.

"Toph..." he whispered. "Can I see Toph, please...?"

He needed her. Spirits, he needed her... He needed her with him _now_!

Someone--Zuko, maybe, or even Aang? He wasn't so sure anymore--lugged him up. "Yes... Yes, you can. You'll see her. I promise," said that same someone. He felt as if he were hovering. Odd jolts made him wince and moan. "Just stay with us, Sokka. Just stay with us..."

But Sokka did not hear him.

OoOoOoO

He came to with a start, but he was confused and disoriented. He felt a little feverish as well. Sokka moaned and tried to sit up, but his muscles refused to cooperate with him. He flopped back into soft pillows and warm sheets.

"Ahhh..."

He was so sore and stiff. The room spun all around him.

His eyelids fluttered and his chin fell.

OoOoOoO

When he woke up again, Sokka was a little more clear-headed if very weak. He took in his surroundings and was surprised to find himself in his own quarters in the Fire Palace. It smelled a lot cleaner than what he was used to, but he recognized the furniture, the walls, and the window that looked over a rear-facing courtyard.

He tried to sit up again.

This time he had a little help. Sure hands guided and supported him, until he was leaning against the headboard of his bed. Sokka closed his eyes, breathing deeply and hating the wave of nausea that passed through his gut.

He heard a throat being cleared. He opened his eyes, turned his head, and saw Zuko. The Fire Lord nodded.

Sokka opened his mouth but no words came out.

Zuko waved at him to be quiet.

"The healers said you had woken up during the night, but went right back to sleep a few seconds later. We thought you would be coming around not long after that, so I came as soon as I could."

"I..." Sokka rasped. His chest and leg ached. He screwed up his face and chewed the inside of his cheek. "How... long...?"

"A couple of days, actually. You were pretty much out of it, Sokka. No surprise, after all..." Zuko frowned and stared at the floor. "After all you went through," he finished. "The healers have been working around the clock to get you back into a stable condition."

Sokka lifted a brow, touching the bandages around his chest. Had he really been in that bad a way?

Zuko seemed to have read his mind. "Yes, it was bad. Several broken ribs, a badly sprained ankle, and a few infected gashes. You didn't help matters by exhausting yourself either. Katara has headed the team healing you. She will be... She will want to know you are awake."

He stood and made his way for the door, but Sokka hissed, "Wait... Zuko..."

The young leader turned around. "Yes? What is it? Make it quick. I really shouldn't be talking to you. Your sister will kill me for sure this time if I tire you out."

"Not gonna... tire out..." Sokka spared a silly grin. "At least not... not yet..."

Zuko sighed and walked back to Sokka's bedside. "What is it then?"

"What's... happened...?"

"Since the banquet? We fought them back, obviously. Most of Rin's followers were rounded up that very night. A few escaped, but I have units chasing after them. Don't worry, Sokka. None of them will escape."

He half-smiled. "You did manage to tell me, when you were half-consciousness, where the Hold was, too. It's now been taken over by my Guard."

Sokka nodded. The motion made his head pound. He groaned, deciding not to do that again. No quick movements... "Good."

He reached out, unconsciously, for the other half of his bed. He touched nothing but cold sheets. A sort of frantic hysteria washed over him. Sokka swore he heard himself whimper. The comfort was gone, gone... How could he have just...!

"Where is she?" he whispered.

"Rin? Sokka, she's in custody. You know--"

"Not her, you idiot!" Spirits, spirits, he was burning up. "I don't give a flying fuck in space about her! No, no... Where is she? Where's Toph?" When the Fire Lord looked away from him, he actually shouted, _"Where's my wife!?"_

Zuko blanched. _"Your wife?"_ His face darkened. "Sokka, what are you--?"

"Where's Toph, Zuko? Don't make me ask again! Tell where she is, please!" He paled, his eyes stinging. "She's not... Don't tell me she's not..."

His friend held up a hand. "Calm down, Sokka. Toph isn't... She's isn't dead. She's in her room."

"What the hell is she doing in there for?" Sokka desperately patted his bed. "She should be right here, with me! Zuko!"

He was quiet, but not for long. "She saved Mai," said Zuko. He wet his lips, and added, "And my unborn child."

Sokka's heart thumped in his throat. "She...?"

"Yes. Nani pulled Mai away, in an attempt to assassinate her. Toph overheard and followed them. She distracted Nani while Mai went after the guards." Zuko's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. "Mai and my baby are okay, thanks to Toph. But she... She took a beating, Sokka."

Sokka mentally swore. "How bad... How bad is she?" A dozen terrible images painted a nightmarish picture in his thoughts.

"About as bad, if not worse, than you were," said Zuko. "The healers have been seeing to her, though, and she is recovering. But she's very weak, and has slept, for the most part, since we brought her to her room."

He looked Sokka in the eyes.

"She lost a lot of blood, Sokka. And some of the healers think we may have to amputate her hand in the end, if the swelling and infection doesn't go down."

"Toph's tough," said Sokka, with an obstinate tilt of his chin. "She'll be..." He swallowed back the hard lump that had taken up residence in the back of his throat. "She'll be fine. I know it."

He was quiet for a moment, but then he spoke again. "Can I see her?"

Zuko hesitated. Sokka hated him at that moment, though in the back of his mind he knew it was an irrational feeling.

"I don't know," said his brother-by-bond. "Katara has asked that no one but she and the healers come visit her, so that she can rest."

"Well, screw those orders. I want to see my wife, and right now."

Zuko frowned again. "You are lucky you are injured, peasant, or I would dig the truth about _that_ out of you right now." Sokka only stuck his tongue out at him. The other man groaned. "Well... I am already in trouble with your darling sister. This won't change anything."

"Thanks, pal."

Zuko helped Sokka out of bed and offered his shoulder. Sokka leaned on him, and was almost carried by him, as they walked down the hallway to Toph's quarters. Hers was not too far from Sokka's own room.

They had made sure of that little detail a long time ago.

The room was dark and empty. Zuko guided Sokka towards the bed and into a chair that was already pulled up there.

Sokka had his first look at Toph since she had vanished into darkness at the foot of the volcano.

She looked pale, paler than usual, and small in the overly large bedclothes the healers had given her. Her hair was down. Her face was badly bruised, especially around the bridge of her nose. Sokka knew the look of a realigned broken nose well enough, and could guess at what had happened. Her right arm was wrapped from her elbow up to her hand. She was quiet, not even snoring, and so very still.

Sokka did not feel sick or guilty as he looked at her sleeping, bandaged form. Instead, he could not remember the last time he had felt so unaccountably proud of her as he did now.

His little warrior Toph.

Zuko slipped out of the room, but Sokka barely noticed. His attention was solely on her.

Her and only her...

He took up her uninjured hand. He rubbed her forearm with gentle, soothing fingers. He leaned forward to kiss her on her knuckles, one by one, before turning her little hand around to press his lips to her palm.

Toph stirred a little.

Sokka smiled. Ignoring the pain in his chest and leg, he knelt beside her. He peppered her face and neck with kisses, and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

She moved, moaning, and slowly opened her eyes. She must have felt his heartbeat through his hand, because she smiled--and it was so beautiful Sokka thought he might melt--and nuzzled his palm.

"Hey... Snoozles..."

"Hey, babe." He gently kissed her lips. "I told you I'd be back."

She laughed weakly. "Took you long enough."

OoOoOoO

**A/N: I think I stink at fight scenes. I spent hours on Sokka's, and I still don't know if it turned out okay or not. I thank my own brief experience in kendo and Superbleh's "Redemption" for whatever good came out of it.**

**The final attack Sokka used on Rin is based on one from Rurouni Kenshin called Tsuka no Gedan--Hiza Hijiki. It is a part of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu Style. Kaoru used it against Kamatari, in the fight at Aoiya during the Kyoto Arc. **

**Well, that concludes our finale. All that's left is an epilogue!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**A/N: One of my reviewers, the awesome Bluetiger, reminded me that Mai mentioned, in Part Five: 3, that Toph's blow broke Nani's hand. This was not mentioned ever again, however. I had forgotten that detail, so I apologize. I have edited the line so that it is a little more open to interpretation. **

**Much thanks to Bluetiger for pointing it out to me!**

**I now present to you the epilogue to "Summer's Heat!"**

OoOoOoO

_**Summer's Heat: Epilogue **_

OoOoOoO

Zuko heard Sokka long before he saw him. The steady tap-tap-tap of a wooden crutch echoed down the hallway and into the Fire Lord's private office. Sokka appeared in the open doorway a second later.

"Hey, buddy. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," said Zuko, setting aside the paperwork he had been tending to. He gestured. "Please, come on in, Sokka." He watched as his friend limped forward. "Do you…?"

"Nah, I'm all good."

Sokka, leaning heavily on his crutch, hobbled into the small room. His dark skin was paler than was usual for the Tribesman. Mottled, healing bruises colored his tired, wan face. A fine, spidery white line—a future scar—dashed across his cheek. His left leg was bandaged and splinted.

Zuko felt his stomach tie up in knots.

Heaving himself into a chair near Zuko's work-desk, Sokka leaned back and let loose a contended sigh. He opened one eye and grinned at Zuko.

"Looks and sounds bad, I know, but I'm doing much better," he said. "The healers say I'm coming along all swimmingly, and stuff like that. Just you watch. I'll be back to normal before you know it!"

"I'm glad to hear it." Zuko worried the inside of his cheek. "Where's Toph?"

Sokka shrugged stiffly. All his movements were stiff and slow. "She's sleeping."

"Sleeping? It's almost noon! You should have woken her."

"Zuko, Zuko… Have you ever _tried_ waking up Toph when she's not ready to be woken up?" Sokka shook his head. "Not pretty, my man, not pretty. She can be downright moody. Worse than my sister, even, and that's saying something!"

"Still, this is important. I was hoping both of you would come," said Zuko. "It _does_ involve both of you."

"Then I'll tell her later. Problem solved."

"I don't think it is that simple."

Sokka fingered a stray thread on the arm of his chair. A crease formed along his brow. "Look… She's tired, okay? We went for a walk in the back gardens this morning. Katara said we could. And, well, it wore her out. She went to bed right after we got back to our room. I didn't want to wake her up. She deserves a little rest."

The older man spared a glance at the etching he kept on his work-desk. It was a sketch of him and Mai on their wedding day. Mai, dressed in the formal, traditional dress of a Fire Nation bride, was actually smiling.

Zuko sighed, head pounding, and said, "Yes… Yes, she does."

"I think it also has a lot to do with this tea Katara's giving her," said Sokka.

"Tea?"

"Uh-huh. Some sort of herbal remedy stuff. Your uncle told Katara about it. It makes Toph sleepy, but it's supposed to help with the pain in her hand." Sokka's jaw clenched. "It's been bothering her pretty badly lately."

Zuko could see the pain of that particular wound did not touch just Toph. His brother-by-bond looked sick and distracted. The Fire Lord had a feeling that Sokka had lingered by Toph's side, before answering Zuko's summons, until the last possible moment.

And how could he have just _expected_…? Zuko felt a familiar, hot tightness build up in his chest. He knew the emotion all too well.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. He wondered if Sokka had even heard him.

The Wolf had.

"What for?" said Sokka. His eyes, still sharp and aware for all his weariness, darted back up to lock onto his friend's face. "It's not your fault, Zuko."

"Yes, yes it is."

"No, I don't think so. I'm quite positive Toph was out earthbending the other day when she wasn't supposed to. And if we're pointing fingers… ah…" Sokka grimaced, flushing. "Well, if we want someone to blame, let's blame the bitch who did it in the first place. You know?"

"No, I—" Zuko cut off and, drumming his fingers against the desktop, sighed. "Forget it. It's nothing."

His friend lifted a brow. "You sure?" said Sokka.

"Yes. And besides, we have more important business to take care of."

Sokka, apparently, was easily diverted. "Right, right," he said, grinning. He nodded and leaned forward in the chair. "I'm guessing you didn't call me in here to spend some quality time with me and my charming personality, huh?"

"Hardly…" Zuko tossed Sokka a small, rolled piece of parchment. "That arrived by hawk just this morning. I thought you might be interested in it. Go ahead and take a look."

Sokka unrolled the paper and read over the scrawled note inside. His blue eyes widened. "Oh. Wow. The Guards captured Yen Mang?"

Yen Mang was, or once had been, a top lieutenant in the Rogue's now dissolved Court of Thieves. Rumors had circulated the past week and a half that he was planning on rebuilding Rin's empire, this time with himself as its head.

"Yes. And, with him, a number of those who escaped the city that night," said Zuko. "They are currently being escorted to the capital as we speak."

"You think he'll talk?"

"Yen Mang is brilliant, and a lifelong criminal, but deep down he is a coward." A wry smile pulled at his mouth. "I think he will tell us a great deal about Rin, and her past associations too, in exchange for his life."

Sokka laughed. "You know, I think you just might be right." He fell back into his chair and, with some effort, placed his hands behind his head. "Yep… Things are finally looking up, buddy! We'll have all those rat-vipers caught in no time."

"We can only hope that is the case. I still worry."

"Huh?" was Sokka's eloquent response. "Why? Getting Yen Mang is a good thing! He's bound to know information we can use to prosecute Rin's allies."

"Maybe… But against _all _her allies?"

"I don't understand."

Zuko stood. Without a word, he strode across the length of the office to the door. He looked around the outside hallway for a few moments. He saw no one. The Fire Lord shut the door and repeated the process with the window behind his desk.

Sokka watched all of this with a face drawn up in confusion.

"Zuko, what's going on?"

"I called you in here for a reason, Sokka, and it wasn't just to show you that we now have Yen Mang." Zuko sat back down in his high-backed chair. "The fact of the matter is that I'm afraid you and Toph are in some danger."

The younger man started. He frowned as somber note fell into his raspy voice. "But Rin and Nani are in the Guards' custody," he said, sitting straight. "They're being held in the Tower, aren't they? There's no way they can—"

"I am not talking about those two, Sokka. There are others we have to worry about, and they are not in a cell. At least not at the moment… And _that_ is the problem."

Sokka fidgeted in his seat. "I have a feeling I'm not going to like this problem."

"And I _know_ you won't. Sokka, when you and Toph were working undercover, you were able to see most, if not all, of Rin's backers, or at least her fervent supporters, during that meeting. Is that correct?"

"Well, yeah. You know that," he said. "Toph and I gave you a list of the people there."

"Yes, you did. And I am very grateful that you did, too, because that list has opened the door to finally bringing some very dangerous people to justice. Not only that, you've positively identified suspected traitors and brought to light people we had not suspected before now. Your list has opened the door to some very interesting… changes."

Sokka was nodding, and he beamed as he smiled like a whiskered cat with some very tasty cream. Zuko almost hated to drag that proud look off his face. But for Sokka and Toph's sake, he knew he had to. He had to tell the truth.

"But, Sokka… That is about as far as it has gone."

"Only an open door?" said Sokka. "You mean… you mean you haven't even arrested these guys?"

Zuko shook his head. "No. Not all of them."

"Why not?" Sokka crossed his arms. "You're not making any sense, Zuko. All you're giving me is a bunch of cryptic warnings and half-answers. Is that an inherited trait from your uncle, or something?"

"I am not trying to be cryptic, Sokka. I think you already understand what I saying." Zuko smoothed a hand over the very list they were talking about. A long line of scrawled names decorated the parchment. "You're too smart not to see the truth."

Sokka only sulked and stared at him. Zuko sighed, irritated with this show of stubbornness. No wonder he and Toph were perfect for each other! But was it possible that Sokka had not considered this matter after all?

_Well, he _has_ been in recovery this past week. He and Toph probably haven't wanted to think much on this, after what they went through._

"Okay. I will explain it to you."

"That would help."

"Your list is the nail on the coffin for many people. They have been arrested and will be tried soon. But these are mostly Rin's direct cohorts, or those of a lower class. Perhaps even mid-classmen we have some evidence on. But Sokka… that's not the entirety of the list. Is it?"

A dark scowl passed over Sokka's face. It was so expressive that it added some color to his white pallor. Zuko knew his friend well enough to recognize that the Southern Wolf had a scent and did not much like it.

He wet his lips and shook his head. "No. There were several noblemen and women at that meeting, too."

"And not just any other noblemen and women, either," said Zuko, slowly, "but high-ranking government officials."

"Uh-huh. But we've suspected a bunch of those fat-cats for a while. They've given you trouble in the past. This will—"

Zuko interrupted him. "Sokka… Arresting them, much less _accusing _these people of betrayal of the Crown… It is not so easy a thing."

A heavy flush passed over Sokka's face. "But they were _there_, Zuko! I saw them with my own eyes!" He pointed at his blue eyes for emphasis. "And Toph heard them! I swear to you, they were _there_! And they were all hooting and hollering Rin's name too! Toph and I wouldn't just shove their names on that list because we didn't like them!"

"I believe you. Trust me, I do." Zuko let loose a long, slow breath, and rubbed at his temples. "But that does not change that you and Toph have caused a few problems in naming these people as Rin's backers. They have means, power and money and connections, and up until now they have been moral, law-abiding citizens. Arresting and prosecuting them will not be as easy as it will be with Rin and her army of thieves."

"But what about Yen Mang, and all those others you've rounded up?"

"They are thieves. Their testimony is tainted and will be questioned."

"But… the list!"

"Is not enough on its own, Sokka," said the Fire Lord firmly. "We need more evidence to corroborate your statements, and right now we do not have that."

"So what are you saying, Zuko?" said Sokka. He sounded agitated, and Zuko did not much blame him. "That you _can't_ arrest them? That they're _free_ right now and probably will be for a while, if not _forever_?"

Zuko hesitated but finally nodded. "I am afraid so."

"But they… they gave Rin her money! Sure, they didn't know it was going towards that damn gun, but they knew she was using it to plan a way to massacre everybody at the banquet! They didn't turn that crank, but they're just as guilty! People died because of them! They're all _murderers_!"

Sokka's breath was now harsh and unsteady. He was wearing himself out.

"Zuko, we can't… We can't just _let_ them go! We can't let them get away with this 'cause… 'cause they've got some fucking money and clout!"

"No," said Zuko. He spoke firmly and curtly. He did not want there to be any room for doubt. "No, we won't. I won't let that happen, ever. I am only telling you that it will take time and effort. But, Sokka, if I have my way, they _will_ face justice. They _will _pay for what they have done. Their day _will_ come. I promise you that."

Sokka's tense shoulders drooped. "I… I trust you."

"I'm glad. Still…" Zuko's brow furrowed. "There _is_ a problem."

"The time deal, you mean," said Sokka, in a somewhat calmer voice. "Their day isn't coming as soon as we'd like."

"And that is what worries me."

Zuko looked Sokka in the eyes. Was there understanding in that gaze? He hoped so. It was very important that Sokka knew what they now faced.

"Like I said, you and Toph have fingered very powerful people as traitors, Sokka. These noblemen and women have a lot to lose. And you know as well as I do that desperate people do desperate things."

"You think these guys will try to hurt me and Toph because we know too much."

It was not a question.

"I think they will try to do more than that," said Zuko in a very quiet voice. "I think they want to remove you two from the equation completely."

Sokka scoffed, but there was not much heat behind it. "Surely they won't risk—"

"They _will_. They _have_." Sokka jerked his head back towards Zuko. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape. "I did not want to tell you until now, since you were still recovering… An unknown admirer sent you and Toph a belated wedding gift two days ago."

"But nobody, except you, even knows that we're married."

The muscles in Zuko's neck tightened. He had promised Sokka and Toph he would not tell anyone else their secret, but that did not mean he had to like it.

"Exactly, and that is why I was suspicious. I had it opened. And it is a good thing I am a firebender, because I might have experienced your present _personally_." Zuko clenched a fist. "There were two rat-vipers in the box, Sokka."

Rat-vipers were among the most poisonous of creatures found in the Fire Nation. Their venom could kill a man in as few as five minutes. The quick serpents would have made quick work of two unarmed, weakened lovers.

Sokka did not shudder. He did start with shock or disgust. The man only frowned as a sort of bland expression fell over his face. Zuko noted, however, that a hot, hateful fire raged in his eyes. He gave a curt nod.

"Okay. So high-ranking people want us dead, and with their power and connections, they can easily make it happen."

"Yes. We need evidence, but that does not change the fact that your testimony, and Toph's, will be the lynchpin in any investigation we are leveling against them. It is the reason we are investigating at all. We need you both to bring them down, and they know it."

Zuko suddenly banged his fist on the table.

"But that's not the whole point. The point is that these traitors are threatening you, and I don't like it."

A half-smile touched Sokka's lips. "I knew you cared, buddy." Zuko only grunted. Sokka sobered again, quickly, and almost slumped in his seat. "So… What are we going to do? I mean, what do you want us to do, Zuko?"

"I think it would be best if you and Toph went on a trip."

"A trip?" he said.

Zuko nodded. "And preferably to some place far from the Fire Nation. I would like it even better if you chose something that was far from any city or good-sized town, too."

"Okay, let me see if I've got this straight. While the investigations are going on, and you and your guys are getting more evidence on these guys, Toph and I go into hiding?"

"Yes. I think it would be for the best." Zuko sighed. "And you would be safer. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you or Toph, Sokka."

"Zuko, don't worry," said Sokka. "Nothing's going to happen. Things really didn't go our way this last time, but Toph and I have always been pretty good at making a quick escape."

The Fire Lord offered a harsh laugh. "Oh, I can believe that. I do remember that first anniversary prank of yours."

"Yeah, it was a classic, wasn't it?"

"Maybe for you, but not so much for the rest of us," said Zuko.

He received no reply or second witty retort.

Sokka stared at the floor, his brow furrowed. His breathing was very, very even. Zuko knew those signs all to well. Sokka was thinking. He also knew not to disturb Sokka during this process. He could not help but think that Sokka's mind was a lot like one of the new clockwork mechanisms the Mechanist had invented; many different parts came together to make a whole, but if one piece failed the rest came to a dead halt.

He did not have too long to wait. Sokka cleared his throat and glanced back up at him. "I think it's high time that Toph and I took a vacation," he said.

"So you know of a place?"

Sokka nodded. "I think so. It's out in the Earth Kingdom. It's really isolated, too. No one lives there for miles and miles." He pursed his lips. "We stayed there, for a couple of nights, when we were tracking Azula."

"Ah." Zuko drummed his fingers again on the tabletop. "That will work. You can give me the exact coordinates just before you leave. I'll contact you when it is safer for you and Toph in the Fire Nation."

"We'll leave soon, then." Sokka scratched his head. "Um… Can I make a suggestion?"

"Of course you can. What is it?"

"Well… The way I see it, me and Toph need a reason for just vanishing. We don't want these bastards saying we're running off with our tails between our legs because we can't back up our story."

Zuko smiled. This matter had occurred to him, but it was Sokka who offered a nice solution. "I agree. They may suggest you are biased against them, anyway. No sense in giving them anything else to work with."

"No, sir, and that's the idea." Sokka patted his trousers and rocked back and forth. "I have the perfect excuse too. I've waited for a while now to give Toph a reason to wear this again."

He reached into a pocket and took out a necklace. In appearance it was similar to Katara's betrothal necklace, but it was also very different. The stone itself was made from bright-green jade. The symbol etched into the gem was a melding of the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom insignias.

It was a beautiful piece of work.

"I spent weeks on this," said Sokka, quietly, smiling warmly. Pride radiated off him in waves. "It took forever just to find the right stone, and then I had to be careful not to mess it up like I usually do. I wanted it to be perfect, you know? I wanted it to be perfect for her."

Zuko shifted in his chair.

"It is very well done," he said lamely.

"She liked it. It kind of surprised me. It's not nearly as nice as the one Aang made for Katara. But she did. She'd be wearing it now, too, but…" He trailed off and shrugged. "We can't do that without telling the world we're…." Sokka trailed off.

"How long have you been married?" Zuko asked.

Sokka hesitated. He sighed and said, "Almost a year and a half."

Zuko's brows shot up into his hairline. He had expected maybe a few weeks, or possibly a month or two. Sokka and Toph were hardly the types to keep a secret for too long. But, no, it had been a year and a half. _A year and a half!_ How could it be that no one had noticed?

Now, though, a lot of little things made sense. Why they had snuck off a few months ago and weren't seen for three days. _Their first anniversary… _Why their rooms in the Fire Palace were so close together… _So they could sneak in a night together, without anyone knowing…_

Spirits above, it was _true_!

"And you haven't told anyone…" he said, frowning, "because…?"

"We would have! It's just… Well, it's complicated." Sokka looked embarrassed, but he was not ashamed either. His shoulders drew back and he sat up straighter than he had during the entire conversation. "You remember when we asked for a little break after the whole deal with Azula?"

"Yes, and I agreed with you. I gave you free-run of the beach house for as long as you wanted it."

Oh no. Sweet Agni, what had they actually _done_ there?

"Yeah… Well, after that, it got me to thinking. We both could have died in that abandoned fishing town, and I never would have had the chance to give her this necklace." He thumbed the stone over and over as he talked. "I'd been working on it before, see, and it was basically finished, but I hadn't really asked her yet."

"But you decided it was the right time, after almost losing her."

Sokka nodded. "So while we were there, I proposed. On the beach and everything, 'cause it's the meeting of the earth and ocean. Get it?" He laughed giddily. "It's like us. She's the earth and I'm the water.

"And… And Toph said yes. She said yes, and we were really happy. I mean, really happy. We went out to celebrate, and…"

"Oh, let me guess." The Fire Lord scowled. "You both got drunk."

Sokka flushed. "I did. Toph just got a little tipsy. She doesn't much like that sort of stuff. You know that. She only had some because it was a special occasion. Well, that, and she wanted to prove she could hold her liquor better than I could."

"Spirits above," muttered Zuko, face in his hands.

"But, yeah," continued Sokka, as if Zuko had not said a word. "We _were_ both kind of out of our minds that night. We didn't really discuss it. We just… We just…" He rubbed the nape of his neck and chuckled. "Hell, there's no other way of putting it. We just up and did it."

"On Ember Island…" Zuko knew there were a few quick-wedding temples on Ember Island. They did well for themselves, since the clientele on Ember Island were either lovers or vacationing—and sometimes very horny—teenagers. "You married Toph, my surrogate baby sister, on Ember Island," he said dully. "And on the same day you proposed to her."

Sokka heard the older man's tone of voice. The nervousness and embarrassment slipped away, quick as lightning, and the backbone he had displayed moments ago returned. He glared heatedly at Zuko. If he had been a wolf, and not just named after one, his hackles would have been raised and his fangs bore.

"Fine, okay, I get it," he said in short bursts of breath. "It sounds terrible. Maybe it is. I don't know, and, sorry, I don't much care. That was one of the happiest days of my life. Nothing you or the others say will ever change that."

The Fire Lord was struck by the intensity of emotions his friend displayed. Sokka had always worn his feelings on his sleeve. It was easy to tell that he was not only angry but upset, and even hurt.

A sinking sensation—guilt, it could only be guilt—pulled at his stomach.

"I'm sorry, Sokka," he said. He looked his friend in the eyes. "I have no right to question your decision, or your marriage."

"You're damn right you don't," said Sokka, his pale cheeks stained with color. He held the betrothal necklace close to his chest. "Maybe it didn't turn out the way we wanted it to, but it was still special. I don't want you, or Aang, or Katara, or anybody else thinking it was dirty or wrong."

"Who the hell has told you that?"

Sokka grunted. "Well, no one. Not yet, at least, and if you are so—! Jeez, _this_—" he gestured wildly "—is why we didn't tell anybody!"

Zuko drew in a tight breath. _Make it right._

"Tell me, Sokka, do you love Toph?"

"Of course I do! I love her more than anyone or anything. Why else would I—"

"And does she love you?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"Then your marriage is pure. Anyone who says otherwise is a fool, and not worth your time."

_And that includes me too._

Sokka did not say anything for a moment. Then, with an airy sigh, he chuckled and nodded. "Thanks, Zuko."

"I am a little confused, though," said Zuko, wanting to cut away the tension. He thought it was pressing down on both of them, and it was not a comfortable feeling. "If you are not embarrassed, why wouldn't you want to tell us?"

"Other than the condemnation and abuse we're sure to get from just about everybody? Zuko, we basically got drunk and eloped. It's not that hard to get."

"Then why keep the _engagement_ a secret? That wouldn't have caused any trouble now, would it?"

"Well, that's the complicated part." Sokka leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Like I said, we figured you guys would be mad that we eloped, and got married without you there to witness it. Hell knows Katara would be, and Toph's parents would cry bride-kidnapping, or something like that.

"So we decided we'd wait for a little bit. I'd propose to her again, with everybody there, and then we could plan a wedding. No one would have to know we were already married. But nothing ever goes to plan. Especially not _my_ plans…"

He yawned and did not go on to explain, but Zuko caught on fairly quickly.

"Aang proposed to Katara before you had a chance to follow through with your plan."

"Bingo. That's it exactly. It ruined everything! We didn't feel like ruining their big moment, or their big day either, so we agreed to keep our mouths shut. We'd wait a little bit longer."

"A lot longer, apparently," said Zuko. "They've been married for a long time now. So why haven't you stepped forward yet?"

"Jeez, Zuko, don't you know anything?" Sokka, his eyes still closed, smiled and held up a finger. "A man has to wait for the right moment to propose to his one true love."

"But you're already married!"

"So? That doesn't change anything. It should still be a romantic moment."

Zuko crossed his arms and transfixed Sokka with a smirk. "I think you two just like sneaking around."

Sokka laughed. He laughed hard enough that it hurt his healing ribs. Groaning, he smiled and nodded tersely. "Yeah, that… too…" He smoothed a hand over his chest and grimaced. "But now we need a reason to run off… And we never did get to have a honeymoon…"

"You want one now?"

Sokka peered up at him through teary eyes. "It was… just… a suggestion…"

"And a good one," said Zuko. "I like it." His smirk softened into a smile. "You and Toph will have your dream wedding."

A goofy grin danced its way across Sokka's face. His blue eyes positively sparkled. "You… you mean it…?"

"No, I'm joking. We all know what a great comic I am." His friend pulled a face and, despite himself, because he had been trying to keep a straight face, Zuko chuckled. "Yes, I mean it. I might as well. Toph's parents are here, and so is your father. If not now, when? It will also give us a reason to get rid of you two for a while."

"And keep you from killing me for marrying your baby sister behind your back."

"Yes, there's that too. Though I am still thinking about it…"

"Scary. I'll have to sleep with one eye open for a while." Sokka kept a good lid on himself because he only chortled lightly. He heaved himself up off the chair and leaned on his crutch. A long, drawling sigh passed through his lips. "When will we…?"

"As soon as possible would be best. Everyone knows you and Toph are close. A wedding so soon after an engagement will not raise too many eyebrows."

Sokka nodded. "Right, sounds good to me."

"The rest of us will look after the arrangements, so don't worry. With such short notice, though, it will not be a very big ceremony."

"Good. We didn't want it big. Toph hates large crowds. Gives her headaches…"

"Okay then. Now, Sokka…" Zuko walked from behind his desk and placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Go back to bed. You're tired. Toph is not the only one who deserves from rest, after all."

"A nap _would_ be nice…"

"Well, go already. We've finished here."

"I'm off, then." Sokka hobbled towards the door. Before leaving, however, he glanced back over his shoulder at Zuko. "Hey, listen…"

Zuko had just sat back down to his work. "Yes? What is it?"

"I know you feel bad about what happened, Zuko," he said slowly. "But don't beat yourself up too bad okay? We were all pretty much idiots on this one."

Sokka pulled open the door and limped out into the hallway. The door shut behind him on its own.

Zuko blinked at where his friend—one of his best friends—had stood. He could hardly believe what he had just heard. Had Sokka somehow been able to read his mind? How had he known…?

Maybe it was possible Sokka was not as easily diverted from a subject as he had thought.

He smiled and leaned back in his chair.

_Maybe I am a fool, but at least I have good friends._

OoOoOoO

The tiny house was over five miles from the nearest settlement. Hidden by swaths of foliage and outcroppings of natural rock formations, it was made up of a kitchen, a bedroom, and a small sitting room for guests that would never come. A lazy river wound around the little abode. Forested hills, that in long-ago days had once been mountains, surrounded it.

Sokka and Toph had lived there for two days now.

Sokka, yawning and stretching, walked back into the house. He had just finished a watchful pass around the immediate area. He knew it was unlikely that anyone would sneak up on them, since no one—other than close friends and family, of course—knew where they were.

But after all that had happened, he did not want to take any chances.

He had not seen anything, though, and had quickly walked back to the house. He stepped through the tiny sitting room and then into the equally tiny bedroom. Barely paying attention, he started to tug off his weather-beaten shirt.

"Watch out, Sokka," said Toph.

Sokka immediately stopped. Peering down through the folds of his shirt, he saw that he had almost run into the side of the bed. His bad leg ached at the thought.

"Ah…" He smiled and tossed his shirt to the side. "Thanks, Toph."

Toph looked quite comfortable in her long, wide pants and one of his old shirts. She sat on the wide sill of the open window to the bedroom, but she kept one bare foot on the floor. She grinned, too, but did not turn her face away from the cool breeze flowing in from the outside world.

It hard rained earlier that day, so that the nighttime was not nearly as hot as the summer afternoon had been.

"Hey, aren't I always watching your back?" she said. She waggled her foot at him. "Did you hear anything?"

"Not even a whisper." He stole up behind her and, nuzzling her neck, wrapped his arms around her. "It's late, Toph. Come to bed."

"Now? But the air feels so nice… I don't want to move."

"It _does_ feel nice." He kissed her cheek. "Tell you what. We'll keep the window open. That breeze will feel even better when we're beneath the covers and snuggling."

She laughed and, finally turning around, pressed her lips to his chin. One of her little hands gripped his shoulder. "Somebody sure sounds desperate to get me in bed with him," she whispered.

"Oh, you have no idea."

"Then, sure, why not?" she said. A smile danced across her face. "But only because I don't want to hear you whining for the rest of the night."

"Of course, dear, of course."

Sokka took her up in his arms and—quite gallantly, he thought—carried her to bed. Toph rested her cheek against his chest, and she looked so pleased and happy that he only reluctantly lay her down on the sheets. He was careful not to graze of jar her bandaged hand.

Moonlight pored in along with the breeze. It bathed everything, from the wilderness surrounding them to the dim interior of the room, in hues of silver and white. Sokka marveled at how heavenly and otherworldly it made everything seem.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

"I'll just have to take your word for it," said Toph.

"Oh, silly girl…" Sokka joined her on the bed. "I was talking about my lovely wife."

She blushed. "Were you now?"

"Uh-huh…"

He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly and softly on the lips. He heard Toph sigh into his mouth, and then she was returning his kiss. They were both flushing and smiling as they pulled away. He settled on his side, close to her, always close.

Her hand touched his chest, and he placed his hand on hers. They felt each other's heartbeats, and reveled.

"I'm glad we finally had a chance to have a honeymoon," she said.

"Me too."

"And that's not all." She grinned. "I finally got a chance to have you all to myself too."

A pleasurable blush raced up his neck and to his ears. Sokka rubbed her nose with his. "Same here, love. And we'll have so many more chances for that. I'm all yours for a few weeks, at least." He left a trail of kisses up and down her neck. "Oh! I have an idea, Toph."

"Hm?" She gently traced and caressed his face with her still healing hand. "What is it?"

"Let's go on a picnic tomorrow."

"A picnic?"

"Yeah. We can just grab some food out of the pantry, and walk down the river a little bit and set up somewhere. We can stay there all day, if you want. It'll be fun."

"Sounds nice," she said, with a cute—though he would never tell her that aloud—yawn. Let's do it."

"It's a date then." He fluffed their pillows and pulled back the covers. "Here we go," said Sokka, guiding Toph under the warm sheets with him. She scooted closer to him and nestled against his side. "Now…" he said, as he stroked her hair. "Isn't that better?"

She only hummed and kissed him a couple of times along his collarbone.

Sokka chuckled. "Goodnight, Toph," he said, eyes closing.

"G'night, Sokka."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**The End**

OoOoOoO

**A/N: And that is the end of this story. Once upon a time, it was only going to be a one-shot, but it turned into a three-month long journey and a mini-novel. I have to say I am quite pleased with it, however. It was fun to write, if a little endurance test.**

**The final scene between Sokka and Toph is based on about two things, by the by. One… I actually do run into stuff in my room. Usually into the bed. Yeah… The other piece of inspiration is from a story called "A Gift of Moonbeams." Check it out, because it is quite the cute Tokka tale.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, and supported this story. A huge piece of thanks goes out to my partner for the May PnF this story was originally for: the wondrous almightystarfish!**

**And now… back to the more depressing "Darkest Before Dawn."**


End file.
